Donde puedas Amarme: Un final diferente
by Blankaoru
Summary: Una historia que creías conocer, en una versión remasterizada y con nuevo final. CAP. 6 ARRIBA! Kenshin está decidido. ¡Está enamorado de Kaoru y se lo quiere decir! Pero al parecer, las cosas no saldrán como él espera.
1. Chapter 1

_Notas de autora:_

_Hola!!!_

_No se equivocaron al leer, porque en efecto, este fanfic es uno publicado recientemente bajo el nombre de "Donde puedas Amarme". _

_Cuando inicié la publicación de aquel, tenía una idea muy clara de lo que quería hacer. Idea que fue desvaneciéndose con el tiempo a medida que surgían unas nuevas. De todos modos, se podría decir que esta versión que leeréis ahora es la original original. Puede que les guste más que la otra y puede que no. Toda opinión es respetable._

_Los episodios serán más o menos iguales a la versión anterior, con algunas ligeras modificaciones, claro está, hasta el capítulo seis, después del cual se dará un vuelco en la historia. _

_Espero, como siempre, que me acompañéis en este proceso. Las actualizaciones serán semanales, y eventualmente será un fanfic de unos diez capítulos a lo mucho._

_Un besote grande grande._

_Blankaoru._

***¨----*¨¨*----*¨¨*----*¨¨*----*¨¨*----*¨¨*----*¨¨*----*¨¨*----*¨¨*----*¨¨*----*¨¨*----¨***

_**Donde puedas Amarme: Un final diferente.**_

_**Acto Uno**_

_**El viaje de Kaoru.**_

***¨----*¨¨*----*¨¨*----*¨¨*----*¨¨*----*¨¨*----*¨¨*----*¨¨*----*¨¨*----*¨¨*----*¨¨*----¨***

-Señorita Kaoru.- dijo Kenshin aquella mañana, después que Yahiko se fue a trabajar, dejándolos solos.- Me gustaría hablar algo con usted. Se trata de… un asunto muy importante para mí.-

Kaoru lo miró por unos momentos, con el corazón acelerado. ¿Sería finalmente el día en que formalizarían su relación? Quizá Kenshin iba a hablarle de sus sentimientos. Ella lo esperaba desde hacía mucho.

Cuando Sanosuke se fue, dejó entrever en sus palabras que esperaba que ellos concretaran, se casaran y tuvieran hijos. Incluso Yahiko luchaba día tras día para forjarse un pequeño capital que le permitiera vivir solo y dejarle más espacio a la pareja. Al parecer todos habían hecho algo por su relación, incluyendo Megumi que dio por vencedora a Kaoru en la lucha por el corazón del pelirrojo y regresó a su tierra a buscar a su familia. Pero también, al parecer, el único que no hacía nada al respecto era Kenshin.

Antes ella pensaba que él era amable con ella porque era especial para él. Pero con fastidio notaba que Kenshin era así con todo el mundo.

Sin embargo ese día… ese día era diferente porque él quería hablar con ella, seriamente. Y ella había despertado con una gran sensación, como un presentimiento. ¿Sería ese el día?

Dejó a un lado la cubeta con agua que llevaba a la cocina para sentarse junto a él, mirando hacia el pozo de agua.

-Señorita Kaoru… -

-Dime, Kenshin.- dijo ella sonriéndole para infundarle valor. El pelirrojo miró hacia el cielo azul buscando calma.

-Lo he pensado mucho y creo que es lo mejor para los dos.-

-¿Si?-

-Exacto. No solo para los dos, sino para todos.-

Kaoru pestañeó varias veces. ¿Qué tenían que ver los demás en sus asuntos?

-¿De qué hablas, Kenshin?-

Kenshin se volvió hacia ella y le sonrió con dulzura.

-Últimamente me he sentido muy inquieto… una vez le dije que las personas no cambian y que eso, inevitablemente, las lleva a retomar su camino.-

-Si recuerdo. Fue poco antes que nuestro grupo se separara. El único que queda es Yahiko… -

-Me temo que no es Yahiko.- dijo él, incómodo notoriamente.

Kaoru pasó saliva. Su idea de que el día podía ser maravilloso empezaba a esfumarse.

-Claro que es Yahiko.- añadió con un optimismo que ya no sentía.- porque los otros componentes del grupo somos tú y yo. Yo tengo mis raíces en este dojo, nunca me iré de aquí y tú… tú dijiste que este era tu hogar.-

La boca de Kenshin se torció en una mueca amarga y Kaoru sintió deseos de levantarse y echar a correr, pero se contuvo.

-Me hubiese gustado que fuese así siempre, señorita Kaoru. Pero lo cierto es que aunque lo he intentado, ya no me siento bien en este sitio. Es decir, usted me trata bien, me gusta mucho pero yo… yo quisiera hacer algo más que estar aquí todo el día picando leña o ayudándola con el dojo.-

-¿Qué te gustaría hacer?- preguntó la joven de diecisiete años.

-Quisiera ir, ayudar a los demás… aún hay guerras en diferentes lugares y yo quisiera ayudar a los heridos, a los enfermos, a los huérfanos. A quienes lo han perdido todo. No me siento bien sabiendo que podría hacer eso en vez de estar aquí todo el día. Creo, y lo he pensado mucho, que ese es el camino que debo seguir.-

-Pero Kenshin… tú… yo te gusto, te gusto mucho. Nos hemos besado, me has llamado a veces sólo por mi nombre. ¿Dónde quedamos "nosotros" en todo esto?-

-Usted ha dicho que sus raíces están aquí y eso lo comprendo. No trataré de llevarla conmigo si no quiere. Además, la vida del rurouni es muy dura y… -

-¿Rurouni? … ¿quieres volver a ser Rurouni?... por favor, no bromees… no me digas que te irás. –

-Partiré esta semana.- respondió él.

-Entonces iré contigo.- dijo Kaoru decidida.- Si es la única forma de estar contigo… -

-Quédese.- dijo Kenshin poniéndose de pie.- Kaoru… mi corazón es suyo. Esa es una verdad inmensa para mí. Pero también es un corazón que pertenece a la gente. Es un corazón quebrado por el dolor y la injusticia y aún amándola, no soy capaz de compartir ese sentimiento con usted sin pensar en los demás. Usted… usted merece un hombre que sea capaz de pensar sólo en usted, de quererla, de cuidarla, haciendo los problemas a un lado…-

-No me digas eso… - suplicó Kaoru al borde de las lágrimas.

-Lo siento, señorita Kaoru. Partiré mañana por la mañana. Yahiko está al tanto de la situación y se quedará con usted en el dojo. Está todo planificado.-

Kaoru comprendió entonces por qué el chico se había levantado tan temprano y por qué no quiso ni mirar a Kenshin. Eso no podía estar pasando¿o sí?

Tenía ganas de encerrarse en su cuarto a gritar del dolor pero por otro lado, si hacía eso, ya no vería el rostro de Kenshin. Debía aprovechar sus últimas horas al lado de él.

-¡No quiero llorar!- se dijo estando a solas.- Ya lloré una vez por él… y prometí no ser más llorona. Pero se va… se va… y no puedo detenerlo. Megumi no tenía razón, soy incapaz de retener a Kenshin… -

El día se pasó rápido, ya que como Kenshin se iba, decidió ir al mercado y dejar toda la despensa de Kaoru bien surtida. Llegó la noche y Yahiko mandó a decir a Kaoru que no aparecería por allí.

-"No estoy interesado en ver más a ese egoísta. Sólo piensa en él, en su dolor, pero no piensa en nosotros que lo hemos considerado en todo".- decía la hoja de papel que le llegó a la joven.

Comieron en silencio y Kenshin, después de limpiar la mesa y los pocillos, se fue a su cuarto a terminar de hacer su equipaje. Fue difícil decidir qué llevar y que no. En el año que llevaba viviendo allí, Kaoru le había regalado muchas cosas. Optó por lo más sencillo y llevar lo que él mismo había traído.

Salió al patio y la encontró sentada.

-La noche está fresca y se enfermará. Debe ir a dormir.- dijo él.

-No te preocupes por mí. Después de todo, no creo que duerma esta noche.- admitió ella sin mirarlo.- No creí que fuera cierto lo que me dijiste en la mañana… no creí que algún día podrías irte.-

-Por favor… señorita Kaoru, no me lo haga más difícil.-

Kaoru se levantó, quedando de frente a él. No se lo pensó mucho. Lo abrazó y lo besó.

Kenshin, sorprendido, no pudo reaccionar.

Al separarse, la joven evitó mirarlo a los ojos.

-Será como tú quieras. Pero espero que estés conciente de que lo que estás haciendo a la larga sólo nos hará daño a los dos. Por no atreverte a amarme… por irte.-

-Es mejor así. Algún día me lo agradecerá.-

Kaoru quería gritarle, zamarrearlo, golpearlo para hacerle entender, pero aún en su desesperación comprendió que ese adiós era inevitable. Kenshin era de ideas fijas y cuando algo se le metía en la cabeza, no echaba pie atrás.

Levantó el mentón y lo miró directo a los ojos.

-Hasta nunca, entonces.-

-Adiós, Kaoru.- respondió él.

Kaoru se mordió el labio inferior al notar que le temblaba y corrió a su habitación. Cerró la puerta y apoyándose en ella, tomó bocanadas de aire para no llorar. No señor, no lo haría. No hoy, no mañana… no nunca. No por alguien que no la apreciaba.

A la mañana siguiente se levantó temprano y al correr a la habitación de Kenshin, sólo se encontró con Yahiko que desolado, miraba el cuarto vacío y ordenado. La joven y el chico se miraron y sin decir más, se abrazaron por largo rato.

El rurouni había regresado a su vagar.

***¨----*¨¨*----*¨¨*----*¨¨*----*¨¨*----*¨¨*----*¨¨*----*¨¨*----*¨¨*----*¨¨*----*¨¨*----¨***

Kaoru cumplió veinte años y todos sus amigos llegaron a festejarla. Incluyendo Sanosuke que esforzándose, llegó como un fugitivo, cuidando de que no lo vieran porque aún rondaba una orden de detención en su contra. Megumi también se hizo presente, como no… y Tae, Misao, con excepción de Aoshi y Okina que se quedaron trabajando en Kyoto… todo el mundo llegó a festejarla al Akabeko. La pequeña Tsubame y Yahiko le prepararon un pastel enorme y siguiendo una tradición occidental, lo llenaron de velas.

-Tienes que pedir un deseo antes de apagarlas.- dijo Tsubame con esa vocecita pequeña que tenía. Kaoru, mirando golosa su pastel, sopló con todas sus fuerzas sin pedir nada porque el único deseo que tenía era imposible.

En tres años no había sabido mucho de Kenshin. Y aunque ella más que enfadada estaba dolida con él, el resto de la pandilla ya de plano lo odiaba. Megumi comentó que una vez pasó por Aizu, y que aunque ella vio de inmediato la oportunidad de seducirlo, la desechó porque después de todo "Kenshin no valía la pena, Kaoru. En el fondo tenía razón y te hizo un favor".

Sanosuke estaba picado porque él le pidió que cuidara a la "chiquilla" y no lo había hecho y en general, aunque estaba presente en la mente de todos, evitaban hablar de él.

El dojo de Kaoru tenía algunos estudiantes y ella misma seguía trabajando en el dojo Maekawa como instructora algunos días por semana. Yahiko al final seguía viviendo con ella y aunque a veces lo parecía, aún no había logrado olvidar al pelirrojo.

-¡Mañana partiremos a Kyoto!- dijo Misao entusiasta.- Es una pena que no quieras venir.- le dijo a Kaoru.- Todos la pasaremos súper.-

Kaoru sonrió mientras bebía un poco de sake.

-He trabajado mucho en estos últimos meses y he pensado que quiero descansar un poco. Si viajo con ustedes, no lograré mi descanso. Prefiero quedarme y estar de ociosa. Pero tal vez, en unos días más les de alcance.-

Misao entendió a Kaoru y no trató de convencerla más. Tenía razón, se le veía agotadísima y posiblemente un viaje, lejos de ayudar, sólo la empeoraría.

Al día siguiente, cuando Yahiko se fue junto a Misao y los demás, Kaoru los despidió desde la puerta de su casa. Ya a solas, regresó al interior porque decidió que ese día comenzaban sus vacaciones.

Todos sus alumnos sabían que ella no impartiría clases por ese mes y el señor Maekawa no le puso reparos cuando ella le dijo que quería no asistir por un tiempo. Kaoru, recordando esas cosas decidió limpiar su casa primero y ya luego se dedicaría a leer, cocinar, dormir… dormir…

-Soy una mujer joven que vive sola en un viejo dojo.- se dijo, suspirando.- Acá están mis raíces… y aunque este lugar es lo que más amo en el mundo, yo lo hubiera dejado todo por seguirlo a él, si me hubiese dejado… - al darse cuenta de lo que decía, Kaoru sacudió la cabeza para quitarse esas ideas.

La joven se dio un baño caliente y después de secarse el cabello se acostó. Antes estaba tan cansada que apenas apoyaba la cabeza en la almohada se quedaba dormida pero ahora, le costó un poco. La idea que tuvo esa mañana volvió a su mente.

-Tan callado… tan vacío todo. Está bien, hoy es lo que quería… pero si fuera así siempre, yo me volvería loca. No podría soportarlo. Tal vez, si yo viajara… si fuera a buscarlo… en tres años¿me recordará?... seguro que sí, él mismo admitió amarme pero… pero no se atrevió. Y yo estoy aún con estos sentimientos. ¿Los tendrá él aún?-

Se sentó en la cama, tapándose la cara con las manos.

-Kenshin, Kenshin… ¿Cómo te arranco de aquí? He sido fuerte y no he llorado por ti pero si los demás pudieran oír mi corazón se darían cuenta de que llora mucho. Si tan sólo existiera un lugar… un lugar donde tú pudieras amarme, yo iría sin dudar a ese lugar. Y allí me quedaría contigo. Debo ser muy tonta¿no? Hablando sola y extrañando aún a un hombre que no me quiso. Qué patética me he puesto.-

Recriminándose por sus pensamientos, Kaoru se acostó nuevamente. Ella no tenía que sentirse así.

-Algún día alguien aparecerá y entonces formaré una familia. Y olvidaré lo que me ha pasado. Pero… ¿a quien trato de engañar? Aun espero que regrese.-

Poniendo mala cara, la joven cerró los ojos.

-Si en algún lugar él pudiera quererme… yo iría… - pensó al quedarse dormida, sintiendo el suave tic tac del reloj que marcaba las nueve.

***¨----*¨¨*----*¨¨*----*¨¨*----*¨¨*----*¨¨*----*¨¨*----*¨¨*----*¨¨*----*¨¨*----*¨¨*----¨***

Despertó dos horas más tarde. Sobresaltada, le pareció escuchar un ruido en la casa. Su corazón, latiendo a mil por hora, estaba a punto de estallar.

-Alguien se acerca.- se dijo. Se escuchaban claramente unos pasos venir por el pasillo. Pero ella… ella conocía muy bien el sonido de esos pasos. ¿Sería posible?

Pasó saliva nerviosa, sentada en la cama, mirando hacia la puerta que se dejaba ver por la fuerte luz que entraba desde afuera. Kaoru de pronto se preguntó por qué estaba tan iluminado a pesar de ser de noche, pero ante la perspectiva de ver a Kenshin en los próximos segundos, apartó esa idea de su mente.

-¿Debo anunciarle que estoy aquí o salir a buscarlo?- se preguntó emocionada. Se le olvidó la rabia y la impotencia anterior. Los pasos se acercaban a su cuarto y frente a él se detuvieron. Alguien corrió la puerta y de pronto los ojos de Kaoru quedaron enceguecidos ante una fuerte luz.

Kenshin Himura se quedó de piedra al ver a la joven. Kaoru, cubriéndose los ojos con las manos, trató de achicarlos para tolerar la iluminación.

-¿Kenshin?- preguntó.- Kenshin, eres tú. ¿Verdad?-

-Claro que soy yo…- respondió esa voz masculina que ella tan bien conocía.- La pregunta aquí es quién eres tú.-

Kaoru se destapó los ojos y con mucho esfuerzo enfocó la vista. Kenshin estaba de pie ante ella, vestido sólo con una yukata, con el cabello mojado. Posiblemente venía de darse un baño. Pero se alegró tanto de verlo que no se lo pensó mucho y poniéndose de pie, corrió a abrazarlo.

Kenshin quedó en shock al notar el suave aroma de esa mujer y la forma en que sus senos se aplastaban contra su pecho.

-Volviste, volviste… te extrañé tanto, Kenshin… sabía que vendrías.- dijo ella.

Descolocado, Kenshin por un momento abrazó a la joven sin entender por qué, consumido momentáneamente por el deseo y unas ganas locas de hacer el amor con ella que no se podía explicar. Se consolaba pensando que después de todo, para eso la había mandado

Sanosuke¿no? Esa debía ser la sorpresa atrasada por su cumpleaños que él le había prometido.

La besó. La besó con ganas. Con muchas ganas. Qué agradable era llegar al cuarto y encontrarse a una joven así. Lástima que se dedicara ella a lo que se dedicaba… si fueran otras las circunstancias, le gustaría conocerla y tratarla de otro modo.

Kaoru sintió sobre su boca los labios del pelirrojo y le encantó la sensación. Se dejó besar, feliz, pensando que todo eso se trataba de un sueño, hasta que la mano sobre uno de sus pechos se sintió muy real. Pronto comprendió que Kenshin trataba de quitarle la ropa.

Y toda la felicidad desapareció bajo la más pura indignación. Le dio un golpe tan fuerte en la mejilla al pelirrojo que casi se le dio vuelta la cabeza.

-¡Pero qué demonios te pasa!- le gritó ella, cerrándose la bata para dormir.- ¡Eres un pervertido!-

Kenshin no entendió que estaba pasando allí.

-¿Y qué te pasa a ti? ¡No es así como debieras tratarme, mujer insolente!- dijo él, enfadado de pronto.

Kaoru, echando chispas por los ojos, le gritó:

-¡Y qué esperabas después de que te fuiste por tres años y luego regresas, ni me saludas y de inmediato tú… tú…!-

Kaoru, roja como la grana ni podía decir lo que ella sabía Kenshin quería hacer con ella. Su educación se lo prohibía.

De pie, a metros de él, la joven de pronto reparó en el sitio que estaba. Era su habitación, sin duda, pero había cosas raras en ella. Por ejemplo… un pequeño sol arriba de su cabeza. Se quedó contemplándolo fascinada.

Kenshin por otra parte la miraba sorprendido. Ella hablaba de una manera especial. No solo su acento era un tanto extraño, también su forma de expresarse. Era como si hablara en japonés antiguo. Además, la historia que le había contado… ¿Qué él la había abandonado? Claramente allí había una confusión, porque él no recordaba haber abandonado a nadie.

-¿Quién eres tú?- preguntó en un tono ligeramente alto y enfadado. Kaoru, que no quitaba su vista de la ampolleta, lo miró y entonces notó un par de cosas.

Por ejemplo, que este Kenshin no tenía en la mejilla una cicatriz en forma de cruz. Quizá, en ese tiempo, la herida había cicatrizado finalmente.

Y que en el cuarto, aparte del pequeño sol, habían cosas que no eran de ella, como una extraña prenda de vestir colgada.

Miró extrañada a Kenshin nuevamente, con un dejo de temor en sus ojos, porque no entendía que estaba pasando.

-Soy Kaoru Kamiya.- dijo ella. –Pero algo pasó… me acosté a dormir y cuando he despertado, todo esto… mi habitación está cambiada.-

Kenshin hubiera pensado que alguien le estaba gastando una broma si no fuera por el modo aterrado en que la joven Kaoru miraba las cosas, incluyéndolo a él.

-Esta es mi casa. – explicó él. –Perteneció a unos antepasados. Se quemó hace veinte años y la reconstruimos tal cual a la original. A ti nunca te había visto. Estoy seguro de que no eres ni siquiera una prima mía, asi que lamento informarte que estás en un error, que esta no es tu casa y que por favor te largues de aquí.-

-No puedo irme de aquí. Esta es mi casa… - dijo Kaoru un poco aterrada, mirando en rededor y reparando en un objeto familiar.- Ese es el reloj de mi abuelo… seguramente tú me estás gastando una broma, Kenshin, y la has cambiado para confundirme. Si, eso debe ser. Has viajado tanto… - dijo más para ella que para su interlocutor, dándose valor.- Seguramente viste cosas nuevas y trajiste ese pequeño sol.-

-¿Pequeño sol?- dijo Kenshin extrañado. Al notar el modo en que Kaoru miraba la ampolleta, puso su mano sobre el interruptor, apagando la luz. Kaoru lanzó una exclamación cuando volvió a encenderla.

-Es maravilloso, Kenshin. ¿De dónde lo trajiste?-

-Oye, niña… no sé que te traes… ¿"pequeño sol"? Por favor, si esto es una broma… -

-Tú me estás gastando una broma, y muy pesada, Kenshin. Estás tan cambiado… no lo comprendo. –

A Kenshin comenzaba a martillearle la cabeza. No entendía de dónde había salido la chicuela.

-¿De dónde vienes?- le preguntó.

-De Tokio… obvio… nací en esta casa. Una partera ayudó a mamá… -

-¿Y cuántos años tienes?-

-Veinte recién cumplidos.- contestó Kaoru.- Kenshin, tú sabes todo eso.-

Kenshin siguió mirándola, ignorando su comentario. Era evidente que no era una prostituta enviada por Sanosuke. Debía averiguar más cosas de ella.

-¿Estudias?-

-¡Claro que no! Todavía tengo mi dojo, Kenshin. Han llegado algunos estudiantes…-

-¿Dojo? Hum… oye, niña… ¿sabes qué fecha es hoy?-

-Claro, ocho de julio de 1882.-

Kenshin la miró con rareza. Sin duda estaba loca o se había golpeado la cabeza y quizá, arrastrándose había llegado hasta allá.

-Preciosa… - le dijo él.- En el día estás bien… pero el año… estamos en el 2009. ¿Me estás tomando el pelo, verdad?-

***¨----*¨¨*----*¨¨*----*¨¨*----*¨¨*----*¨¨*----*¨¨*----*¨¨*----*¨¨*----*¨¨*----*¨¨*----¨***

**Fin acto uno.**

**Donde puedas amarme: Un final diferente**

**Marzo 21, 2009.**

Hola de nuevo!!!

Ha pasado un año, exactamente (bueno, y una semanita) desde que publiqué esta historia por primera vez. Y tal como entonces, me siento muy emocionada por exponer esta idea.

Les quiero dar las gracias a quienes han llegado hasta aquí conmigo y queda la invitación hecha para la próxima semana para leer el segundo capítulo. Por otra parte, nos encontraremos nuevamente en Mayo para disfrutar de un nuevo fanfic donde Kenshin verdaderamente se encuentra en dificultades. Asi que les dejo el primer preview que ya vimos de él en "Prisionera"

_**Este preview ha sido aprobado para todas las audiencias**_

_( Imaginen esa musiquilla que ponen en los anuncios de película. La que más les guste y esa voz del tipo que siempre dice "este año… un chico salvará al mundo" o cosas así.)_

_**2009**_

_**Muy Pronto**_

_**Un chico que en su camino para convertirse en un hombre, está decidido a dejar atrás lo que más ama… **_

-Kaoru, abre la puerta, por favor… el tren está por irse y tengo algo que decirte… -

-¡Vete! ¡No tenemos nada que decirnos… ¿Para qué si ya no nos veremos más? ¡¡Tú y yo ya no somos amigos!!… -

_**Una chica que aprenderá a comprender a quien más quiere… **_

_-_Mamá, llévame a la estación… necesito despedirme de Kenshin… -Kaoru se volvió hacia el hombre que se encontraba en la silla de ruedas, abrazándolo… - Papá, yo no sabía que él pensaba así… -

-Vete, hijita, apóyalo y al despedirse, muéstrale a tu amigo tu más brillante sonrisa, para que sepa que tiene un lugar donde lo quieren, para que sepa que tiene donde volver… -

Kaoru tomó la foto del concurso que ganó con Kenshin, donde ambos mostraban su trofeo, antes de correr al auto de su madre.

_**Una despedida que no marca sino el comienzo de una gran historia… **_

-No me olvides, no me olvides… siempre seremos amigos… -

-No lo haré… - respondió el chico pelirrojo parado en la puerta del tren, recibiendo la foto que ella le traía… - Yo te quiero mucho, mucho… -

El tren comenzó a marchar y Kaoru a caminar y luego a correr para estar cerca de Kenshin hasta el último momento.

-¡¡Escríbeme!!.-

-¡Así lo haré, cada día…! -

Jadeaba, pero no se detuvo, a pesar de que el tren le ganaba en velocidad y que el anden estaba próximo a terminarse. Ella se detuvo en el límite e hizo ante su boca una bocina con las manos.

-¡¡¡NOS VOLVEREMOS A VER… KEEEEENSHIIIIIN!!!!-

… _**Porque no importa cuánto tiempo pase, o cuánta distancia pongas entre ellos si dos corazones se quieren, más si uno de ellos no olvida… **_

"Querido Kenshin… ¿cuándo vendrás? Ya hace dos años que no te veo, ni tampoco he recibido tus cartas. Sin embargo… yo sigo confiando, porque lo prometiste, ¿lo recuerdas? Yo sé que vendrás, y volveremos a jugar y disfrazarnos como antes. ¿Cómo lucirás? Seguramente muy guapo…

… _**Aun cuando alguien sea corrompido… si existe la luz del amor iluminándolo, puede salvarlo… **_

En cuanto pasó su angustia, se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho. Frente al él, el refrigerador con la puerta abierta dejaba entrever cuánto había comido. Había sucedido de nuevo.

Quiso luchar contra el impulso que sentía de devolver, pero sabía que debía dejar esa costumbre. Sin embargo, una nueva angustia al pensar que podía volver a engordar… el recuerdo de los ataques de su infancia por su talla y las bromas e insultos que aún resonaban en sus oídos le hicieron ponerse de pie y correr al baño donde pudo vomitarlo todo…

Cuando terminó, fatigado, apoyado en el WC pensó en ella. La única persona que no era su hermana, que lo quiso incondicionalmente. Había sido para todos un niño gordo y tímido, pero para ella había sido su héroe y su mejor amigo… pero, ¿Qué pensaría si sabía de esos arranques que le daban de comer como un cerdo y luego de devolver? ¿Tendría el valor de confesarle que buena parte de su sonrisa se la debía a la porcelana y a los dentistas?

… _**Y un viejo amigo llega a tratar de ayudarlo… **_

-No puedes seguir aquí… es que no puedes. Kenshin, necesitas reconocer tu problema y volver a casa. Nadie te juzgará… -

-Pero Tenshi… no puedo. Tengo que terminar mis estudios… este es el último año… -

… _**Un viejo amigo que tendrá que cambiar de estrategia… **_

-¡¡¡QUÉ ERES TÚ!!!- gritó Kaoru asustada.

-¿Un fantasma, que no lo ves?… pero no hay tiempo que perder. Eres la única que puede ayudarlo y Misao me ha dado su autorización-

-¿Misao?… ¿De qué hablas? Misao, esta es una mala broma, ¿no?-

La joven de largo cabello negro miró a Kaoru con sus impresionantes ojos verdes.

-No es ninguna broma ni Tenshi producto de ningún efecto. Pensamos en ti porque eres la única que pudo ver más allá de la apariencia de mi hermano cuando era gordo. Fuiste su única amiga, la única persona por la que él hubiera dado la vida. Por eso… por eso… nos tienes que ayudar.

-Pero qué le pasa a Kenshin.-

-No te puedo dar detalles porque él me lo ha prohibido pero en este momento pasa por una profunda depresión y está muy confundido. Tú debes ir al campus para sacarlo de eso.-

-¡Pero por qué no me dijiste antes que Kenshin estaba en problemas!- la joven de inmediato preparó su bolso de viaje.- Me voy esta misma noche a donde digas. Me inscribiré en su universidad y entonces… -

El espectro, que había pasado a segundo plano, carraspeó para llamar su atención.

-Kenshin está en una universidad mixta, pero duerme en un edificio sólo de varones. Si quieres ayudarlo tendrás que acercarte y si quieres hacerlo, no podrás ir de mujer… -

-Pero… pero yo soy mujer y no sé cómo… -

-Claro que sabes cómo.- dijo Misao, pasándole una enorme gorra. - Si yo pude engañar a Aoshi por unos meses, tú podrás llegar más lejos aún. Aoshi está de acuerdo, moverá sus influencias… contamos con la ventaja de que Kenshin no te ha visto en años y eso hará más difícil que te reconozca.-

… _**recibirá una respuesta… llena de esperanza… **_

-¿Entonces, estás dispuesta?-

-Yo por Kenshin haría cualquier cosa. Realmente lo haría…-

_**Un reencuentro que cambiará sus vidas… **_

_-_Soy Kaneda Nobuhiro, tu nuevo compañero de cuarto.-

-Mucho gusto.- respondió Kenshin haciendo una leve inclinación.

-Kaoru… - Susurró Tenshi al oído de la chica.- … te estás ruborizando… -

-¡Cállate!-

Kenshin se asustó con lo que oía y se paró muy derecho.

-¿Perdón?-

Kaoru volvió su atención a él.

-Hem… no era para ti, era… hem… mi conciencia. Hoy comí sin dar gracias y eso me molesta… -

_**Este año, dos jóvenes se reencontrarán bajo una nueva apariencia, contando con una nueva oportunidad…**_

-Como desearía decirte que soy yo, tu Kaoru, y no el muchacho que ves en mi cara… pero debo cuidarte, Kenshin. Un día saldrás de todo esto y entonces, entonces… - le decía la joven acariciando el rostro del dormido joven.- Entonces me va a faltar vida para demostrarte todo lo que te quiero… -

_**De la autora de "Misao, una chica en Apuros" llega esta nueva producción, continuando una historia que nos había prometido.**_

"_**Kenshin… un chico en dificultades"**_

-Siempre te voy a querer, no importa lo que pase, Kenshin. Siempre…-

_**Mayo, 2009**_


	2. El mundo 2009

_**Donde puedas Amarme**_

_**Acto Dos**_

_**El mundo 2009**_

***¨----*¨¨*----*¨¨*----*¨¨*----*¨¨*----*¨¨*----*¨¨*----*¨¨*----*¨¨*----*¨¨*----*¨¨*----¨***

-¡Deja de decir locuras!- exclamó Kaoru enfadada. – ¡No sé qué bicho te picó mientras viajabas pero no eres el Kenshin que se fue de aquí!-

-¡Tú eres la que está trastornada, niña! Ya te he dicho: esta es mi casa, yo no he abandonado a nadie. Es más, a quien abandonaron fue a mí. ¡Y si alguien te ha mandado a fastidiarme, le voy a romper la cara en cuanto lo vea!-

Eso no podía estar pasando. Era demasiado extraño para Kaoru. Kenshin le hablaba de una forma rara… la tuteaba y no sólo eso. Se refería a sí mismo con gran seguridad, sin esa cuota de humildad que le caracterizaba.

Se empezó a sentir mal dentro de esa habitación. Había sido mala idea esperarlo tantos años porque sentía que no lo conocía. ¿O se trataría éste del battousai del que todos hablaban?

-¿Hey, chica, estás bien?... ¿Quieres un vaso de agua?- dijo el pelirrojo preocupado, sorprendido él mismo por ese sentimiento hacia ella. Kaoru sintió sed, pero no esperó a que él le sirviera y pasó por su lado. –Oye, pero, ¿a dónde vas?-

-A la cocina, claro está.- respondió la joven, caminando presurosa y seguida por Kenshin que protestaba por la intromisión de ella en "su" casa. Entró al lugar a oscuras para buscar la cubeta de agua a tientas, como siempre hacía cuando de repente, sonó un "clic" y todo se iluminó con una luz blanca. Kaoru dio un saltito del susto y en cuanto sus ojos se acostumbraron a la claridad, notó que su mano estaba sobre una cubierta diferente a la de madera que tenía su mesa. De hecho, al mirar en rededor, todo estaba total y absolutamente cambiado.

Lanzó un grito de terror y al retroceder, chocó con el pecho de Kenshin que aún tenía su mano en el interruptor.

-Esta no es mi cocina… - dijo ella al pelirrojo, totalmente desarmada.

-Claro que no lo es. Ya te dije que es mía. Como el resto de la casa.-

Kaoru parpadeó varias veces y Kenshin con extrañeza notó que estaba luchando por no ponerse a llorar. Sacó un vaso de vidrio de un estante y para sorpresa mayúscula de la joven, hizo salir agua de un extraño bastón metálico. Luego se la ofreció.

-Toma, esto te hará sentir mejor, muchacha.-

-Me llamo Kaoru Kamiya.- le reiteró ella. Miró con curiosidad todas las cosas de la cocina y abrió un estante grande y blanco que estaba en un rincón.- Brrr… está frío allí dentro.-

-Se llama refrigerador. – le informó Kenshin divertido, pensando que lo mejor sería seguir la corriente de la graciosa muchacha por un rato. – Y siempre está helado allí dentro.-

-¿Y cómo lo hicieron para meter el invierno ahí?- preguntó Kaoru inocentemente. Kenshin se apretó la panza para no reír. Ella le divertía.

-No han metido ningún invierno, Kaoru. Mira, en el siglo pasado… (se detuvo al comprender que la chica debía saber todo eso) pero… pero, oye, no nos desviemos de lo importante. Dime de dónde rayos has salido.-

Kaoru no le prestó atención, porque estaba estudiando el funcionamiento del bastón que escupía agua. Se trataba de hacer girar unas perillas. En un momento el agua empezó a salir tibia y después muy caliente. Retiró la mano con un gemido y dejó correr el agua. Kenshin corrió a su lado para auxiliarla.

-¿Te quemaste?-

-Ese bastón se ha enojado conmigo- dijo en tono lastimero, con los ojos húmedos y la mano enrojecida-… ¿a ti también te quema cuando juegas con él?-

Kenshin la llevó a sentarse a una silla alta, frente a una mesa en el centro de la cocina. Le tomó la mano para examinarla. Si era una actriz contratada por Sanosuke, lo estaba haciendo bien y se esforzaba mucho.

-Lo que pasa es que la presión del agua está un poco mala y de pronto sale hirviendo y luego muy fría. Hablaré con un gasfitero para que lo arregle. Parece que fue una quemadura leve… - Kenshin sintió la mirada de Kaoru sobre él. -¿Qué pasa?-

-¿De verdad estamos en el 2009? Yo no creí que el mundo pasara del 1900… -

-Yo no pensé que pasara del 2000. Ni puedo creer que tú digas que eres del 1882.-

-Pero lo soy, y no sé qué pasa. Me estoy asustando.-

Kenshin suspiró al mirarla. La actriz estaba llegando muy lejos. Quizá si le hacía preguntas, ella

cayera en alguna inconsistencia que la delatara finalmente.

-Kaoru, antes me has dicho que tenías veinte años.-

-Sí, los cumplí hace poco.- respondió en voz baja. No sabía qué pensar de este mundo y de este Kenshin.

-¿Y tienes familia?-

-No. Mi padre murió en la guerra hace cuatro años… o sea… (si estaban en el 2009, ¿cuántos años habían pasado?)… estee.. en 1878. Mi madre murió antes. No tengo hermanos.-

-Y algún novio o esposo.-

Kaoru lo miró intensamente, traspasando los ojos violetas con su mirada de desilusión. Por un momento Kenshin se sintió conmovido hasta que se recordó que estaba actuando.

-Alguna vez tuve un amigo con el que pudimos ser novios. Se parecía mucho a ti y se llamaba igual

que tú: Kenshin Himura. Pero se fue. Y yo… me quedé esperándolo, pero no volvió. Supongo que soy una solterona, después de todo.-

-¿Solterona?- dijo Kenshin extrañado.- ¿A tu edad?... ¡Pero si recién estás empezando a vivir!-

-De donde yo vengo, a los veintidós ya se es solterona si no se está casada… -

-Pero ahora estás aquí, Kaoru.- repuso siguiéndole la corriente, impresionado de que ella tuviera esos datos.- Y aquí, a los veinte años eres una joven muy joven. Recién se empieza a hablar de solterona si llegas a los cuarenta años sin un matrimonio a cuestas.-

-¡Eso es imposible! La gente de cuarenta años ya no puede casarse. ¡Está muy vieja!-

Kenshin reprimió una carcajada al ver su cara se asombro.

-Acá están en lo mejor de la vida. Definitivamente viniste a caer en un mundo mejor.-

Kaoru miró sus propios dedos, entrecruzados.

-Pero no sé cómo, ni por qué llegué aquí. Yo te prometo que me acosté a dormir… estaba sola y de pronto desperté y te vi. Yo sólo quería ver a Kenshin pero…-

De pronto el pelirrojo se sintió un poco fastidiado.

-Por favor, no me hables más de ese Kenshin que te abandonó. Tuvo que ser un tonto para dejarte abandonada en tamaña casa. Tú seguramente lo amabas y por eso esperaste tanto, ¿no?-

La joven sólo asintió con la cabeza. Se levantó de la silla y ya iba saliendo cuando Kenshin la tomó de la muñeca.

-Espera, ¿qué harás ahora, niña?-

-Voy a dormir por ahí. Quizá si me acuesto a dormir regrese a mi mundo.-

-Eso suena bien pero no creo que resulte.- A Kenshin no le gustaba la idea de que la función terminara tan pronto.- De todos modos te ayudaré a hacerte una cama.- agregó, esperando que ella dijera que se iba a ir en serio, acabando con todo.

-¿Cama? Pero si yo duermo en mi futón.- luego Kaoru recordó.- Ah, sí, es el 2009. ¿En qué duermen ustedes?-

-A veces en cama, camarotes, literas y otras en futón. No te preocupes, eso no ha cambiado mucho. Puedes dormir en el cuarto en el que estabas. Yo duermo en la pieza del lado.-

No lo sabía, pero este Kenshin Himura dormía en el cuarto del antiguo Kenshin Himura. Kaoru no se lo dijo.

Miró hacia el cielo y le sorprendió ver tanta claridad en la lejanía. Muchos pequeños soles estaban suspendidos en el aire y preguntó a Kenshin por eso.

-En el 2009, el mundo no duerme, querida. Es por eso que han puesto esos pequeños soles, como tú les dices, para que la gente pueda transitar por las calles. Todas las calles tienen.-

-Ya veo… - dijo ella. Le dio las buenas noches a Kenshin y se metió a su cuarto, pero él la siguió hasta dentro.

-Veo que ya habías sacado el futón, pero a veces aún refresca por las noches. Tal vez sea bueno que tengas una frazada, por si acaso.- le comentó, abriendo el armario y descubriendo… el futón de ese cuarto enrollado dentro. Miró con extrañeza a Kaoru que ya se había acostado. - ¿Reconoces el futón donde estás acostada, verdad?-

Kaoru lo miró.

-Claro, es en el cual mi madre bordó mis iniciales.-

Kenshin revisó el futón de la joven y comprobó que estaba cosido a mano. Pero no era eso lo extraño. Lo realmente raro era que él no tenía dos futones para ese cuarto. Sacó del armario una frazada para pasársela a Kaoru y después abrió el otro lado. Ahogando un gemido, sacó dos kimonos del interior.

-¿Esto también es tuyo?- preguntó.

Kaoru estaba tan sorprendida como él.

-Si, lo es.-

Sólo el sonido del reloj se escuchaba en el cuarto. Al parecer, Kaoru había hecho un viaje en el tiempo con todo y equipaje.

Kenshin metió la ropa en el armario y pensó en que todo era muy elaborado para ser una broma.

Por un momento hasta se le ocurrió pensar que Kaoru podía ser un fantasma pero al recordar el modo en que había estado entre sus brazos, en el contacto con su piel y sus labios, el estaba seguro de que ella era muy real.

-Ya casi es medianoche, Kaoru. Te dejaré para que descanses. Y… - agregó un poco incómodo.- te pido disculpas por… por besarte y manosearte. Lo lamento. No volverá a suceder.-

-Comprendo.- dijo Kaoru de mejor humor.- De todos modos no te preocupes porque si algo así sucede nuevamente, te volveré a golpear.-

Por un momento, Kenshin pensó que el beso que le había dado había valido la pena del golpe. Pero lo mejor era no seguir con esa línea de pensamiento o acabaría, tarde o temprano, todo machucado. Ya cuando terminara todo eso, le pediría a Sanosuke la dirección de la niña y su teléfono para invitarla a salir.

Pasada la primera impresión y los nervios y todo, Kaoru pensó que este Kenshin era en esencia, tan gentil como el anterior. De pronto se le ocurrió una pregunta para hacerle.

-Kenshin, dime, ¿Cuántos años tienes?-

Distraído, el pelirrojo contestó:

-Treinta y uno.-

-¿Naciste el 20 de Junio?-

-Sí, algo así. Oye, ¿quién te contó eso?-

-Nadie. Yo sólo lo sabía.-

El pelirrojo pensó, suspicaz, en su amigo.

Kenshin miró hacia fuera, soltando aire. Luego dio las buenas noches y se retiró.

***¨----*¨¨*----*¨¨*----*¨¨*----*¨¨*----*¨¨*----*¨¨*----*¨¨*----*¨¨*----*¨¨*----*¨¨*----¨***

Kenshin estaba de vacaciones y se levantó sonriente, pensando en el desayuno. Aunque amaba su trabajo, había decidido tomarse un año sabático porque no descansaba desde que salió de la universidad. Era actualmente un profesor universitario de Historia Japonesa y francamente, le apasionaba su trabajo.

Era por ese motivo que a veces estaba más interesado en el pasado que en el presente, y por lo mismo, su amigo Sanosuke le hacía regalos de lo más variopintos. Un día, para su cumpleaños número 29, le contrató a una geisha genuina de Kyoto y Kenshin realmente disfrutó con la compañía culta y refinada de esa hermosa mujer que lo esperaba en casa esa tarde en que él regresó. Conversaron mucho y él se relajó, especialmente con la música que ella tocó para él.

Ahora que lo pensaba, Kenshin recordó que Sanosuke últimamente andaba en plan de cupido, porque le decía que lo que él necesitaba era una mujer y ya le había concertado algunas citas a ciegas que terminaban en general, desastrosamente. Como la de la doctora sadomasoquista o la chica tierna que tenía la casa llena de peluches a los que les hablaba como si estuvieran vivos… citas en las que Kenshin no pasó de un beso de despedida, antes de meterse en su auto y apretar el acelerador a fondo para salir de allí.

Tal vez por eso Sanosuke decidió contratarle a una chica actriz que se hiciera pasar por una niña venida de la Era Meiji. Hasta el momento la joven iba bastante bien… casi le creyó que en su vida no había visto un refrigerador o su entusiasmo por los faros de la calle o las ampolletas de la casa. Posiblemente ella se habría ido durante la noche: sin duda Sanosuke la ayudó a entrar y a meter su ropa en el armario. Ojala, pensó Kenshin esa mañana, levantándose, Sanosuke fuera a verlo con ella para reírse un poco y conocerla mejor porque si ella sabía tanto de la Era Meiji, tendrían tema para conversar.

Iba relajado, camino a la cocina, cuando en medio del patio vio una escena sacada de alguna película de época.

Kaoru estaba agachada, lavando ropa en una cubeta de metal, restregándola a mano. Reprimió una risita. ¡Ella seguía allí y se tomaba eso realmente en serio! Se merecía un Oscar…

-Oye, oye, no tienes qué hacer eso… -

-Ah… hola, Kenshin. Buen día.-

Ella estaba muy animada y sonreía, a pesar de que casi lloró de la desilusión al despertar por la mañana y ver que seguía donde mismo.

-Hem… ¿Kaoru, se podría saber qué haces?-

La joven hundió la manga de un kimono en el agua jabonosa.

-Lo que sea que me mandó hasta aquí, me envió con la ropa sucia. Lavo mis vestidos.-

Kenshin tomó el jabón que ella usaba notando que era su jabón de baño.

-Hem… Kaoru, no te apures por estas cosas. Ven conmigo. Te enseñaré algo.-

Tomó a la joven de una muñeca y con la otra se llevó la cubeta con los kimonos mojados. Kaoru vio que Kenshin metía la ropa en una caja blanca enorme con un círculo transparente al medio, en un cuarto que ella no recordaba estuviera allí antes.

-Mira, esto se llama lavadora. Le echas un poco de esto aquí.- dijo, metiendo detergente en una cajita salida del alguna parte.- Luego presionas este botón, y después la cierras. Dentro de treinta minutos tu ropa saldrá limpia y casi seca.-

-Imposible…- dijo Kaoru, acuclillándose para ver la ropa girar y girar dentro del aparato que hacía un extraño ruido después de llenarse de agua. Kenshin sonrió y pensó que no pasaba nada si la dejaba sola y se iba a vestir. Le había gustado ver que ese día seguía allí.

Al cabo de un rato regresó al cuarto de lavado. Kaoru se había sentado abrazando sus rodillas y miraba atentamente la máquina.

-Kenshin, no vas a creerlo pero de pronto esta lavadora tenía agua. Luego no y después se llenó nuevamente. Ahora se empieza a vaciar… -

Ella se detuvo abruptamente cuando vio al pelirrojo vestido de una forma tan diferente. Kenshin se sintió incómodo por unos momentos, levemente ruborizado bajo su escrutinio.

-¿Esta es la ropa del 2009?-

-Si.- le respondió el joven hombre.- Este es un pantalón y se llama jean.-

-Yo he visto pantalones en mi época, pero ninguna tela como ésta.- dijo ella, acercándose y tocando la mezclilla azul del pantalón. –La prenda de arriba es rara también.-

Kenshin sonrió.

-Oye, Kenshin… pero en estos días también se usa kimono, ¿verdad? Y hakamas… -

-Claro que si, sobretodo para fiestas en el templo y eventos especiales. La gente importante también la usa mucho.-

El pitido de la máquina de lavar los alertó de que había terminado su trabajo. Kenshin sacó la ropa seca de Kaoru, notando que las prendas estaban hechas enteramente a mano. Ella, feliz, salió corriendo para cambiarse, porque ya se sentía incómoda con la yukata puesta.

La lavadora del 2009 le empezaba a gustar.

***¨----*¨¨*----*¨¨*----*¨¨*----*¨¨*----*¨¨*----*¨¨*----*¨¨*----*¨¨*----*¨¨*----*¨¨*----¨***

Después del desayuno, Kenshin decidió ordenar sus libros y apuntes. Kaoru barría el patio apaciblemente.

Él sinceramente esperaba a que ella en algún minuto le dijera que la broma había terminado pero todo era muy raro con ella. A veces aún creía que se trataba de una farsa y otras, muy a su pesar, empezaba a creerle.

Y eso era lo más desconcertante.

-Señorita Kaoru.- la llamó cuando ella terminaba su labor. Kaoru se dio vuelta de inmediato con una sonrisa que al verlo se desvaneció. Ella había olvidado donde estaba.

-Dime.- contestó acercándose a él.

Kenshin pestañeó. La había llamado sólo por el impulso de pronunciar su nombre con algún honorífico. Pero no se lo diría. Decidió tenderle una trampa.

-¿Te gustaría comer un trozo de sandía?-

-Si.- respondió. Y al segundo su cara se iluminó de alegría. Kenshin regresó luego de la cocina con dos trozos de sandía y una cuchara para cada uno. La idea es que ella la tomara con naturalidad y comiera la sandía ayudada por eso. Pero Kaoru miró extrañada el sencillo elemento.- ¿Y esto?-

-Úsalo. Te ayudará a no mancharte.- Dijo al verse derrotado y sintiéndose un poco tonto por decir algo que para él era obvio.

Kaoru observó como Kenshin usaba su cuchara y luego, con cierta torpeza, inició ella. Al rato ya dominaba la técnica.

-Y dime, Kaoru de 1882… ¿qué hacías allá?- Kenshin quería ver qué historia inventaría.

La joven escupió una pepita de sandía.

-Yo soy maestra de kendo. Imparto clases en mi dojo.-

Kenshin puso cara de sorpresa.

-¿Maestra de espadas?-

-Claro. Es decir… no espadas espadas así, metálicas, no. Espadas sólo de madera y bambú. Mi padre instauró esa idea de las espadas como un arte, no para matar. A Kenshin ese ideal le encantaba y decía que sería magnífico si en el mundo… -

-Kaoru.- la interrumpió el pelirrojo divertido.- Me alegra informarte entonces que el kendo actualmente se enseña con fines competitivos, para cultivar además la mente y el espíritu. Hay torneos a nivel mundial y gente de muchos países lo practica. Pero… yo pensé que ese tipo de kendo venía de principios del siglo veinte.-

-¿Es verdad?-

-Claro que sí. Yo mismo lo practico, pero por placer. No me interesa ganarle a nadie, salvo a mis propios defectos como persona.-

Kaoru sonrió. No entendió lo último que él dijo, pero sonó bonito.

A ella le gustaba mucho este nuevo Kenshin porque siempre parecía a punto de reírse con las cosas que decía y esa la hacía sentirse bien. Ella en muchas ocasiones hubiera deseado que en el pasado,

Kenshin se relajara más con ella y olvidara sus penas.

-¿Y tú en qué trabajas?- preguntó al pelirrojo.

-Yo soy profesor de Historia Japonesa, en la universidad de Tokio.-

-¿Eres un maestro?-

-Oh, yes… - respondió distraído. Al ver que ella no comprendía, respondió en su idioma.- Claro que sí.-

-Entonces, tal vez, tú sepas muchas cosas de mi época. Más que el común de la gente de aquí,

¿verdad?-

-Asi es. Por ejemplo, sé muy bien que debes estar sufriendo mucho calor con ese kimono que por lo que veo, no es de verano.-

Kaoru asintió.

-Busqué esta mañana en el armario más de mi ropa, pero sólo venía esto. No comprendo nada… -

-Sabes, Kaoru, no sabemos cuánto tiempo más estarás aquí, y la idea es que no te mueras de calor. Mira, en estos años sucedió algo con el planeta y ahora hace mucha más calor que antes. Si no quieres rostizarte como un pollo, lo mejor será comprarte un kimono.- Total, ya se lo descontaría a Sanosuke luego.

La joven abrió sus enormes ojos oscuros. No tanto por el temor del sol, sino porque no entendía esa frase de "rostizarse como un pollo".

-Espera, no puedes hacer eso. Los kimonos son muy costosos, yo por eso tengo sólo algunos y…-

-Kaoru… este es otro mundo. Te aseguro que los kimonos no son tan caros. Aunque yo te compraría un par de vestidos que de todos modos son más frescos.-

-¿Vestidos?... Vestidos… ¿occidentales?- dijo ella con ilusión, pensando en los grandes vestidos que vio una vez, visitando cierto puerto.

-Sí, son muy lindos. Las chicas se ven guapas con ellos.-

-Muy bien. Vamos a ver los vestidos occidentales.- dijo ella con entusiasmo. Kenshin fue hacia el interior de la casa para cambiarse los pantalones largos por unos cortos y sandalias. Kaoru al verlo, pensó que nunca antes había visto las piernas de Kenshin y éstas le parecieron bonitas, bien torneadas y proporcionadas, pero nada dijo. Ni hizo comentarios de la ropa. Era otro mundo y los hombres mostraban las piernas.

Kenshin se acercó a ella con algo blanco en la mano.

-Quédate quieta. Esto es por tu bien.-

Las manos masculinas se movieron sobre la cara de Kaoru, aplicándole una extraña crema con un rico olor dulce. Ante la pregunta que ella formuló, él respondió:

-Esto protegerá tu piel. ¿Recuerdas que te dije que la temperatura había subido y hacía mucho calor? Pues bien… eso nos hace daño y por eso esto nos ayuda a evitarlo.-

-Tu mundo del 2009 es práctico, pero también algo aterrador.- observó Kaoru.

-Yo también lo pienso, pero es lo que nos toca vivir. Oye, Kaoru, a todo esto, ¿no te gustaría cambiarte de ropa? Si vas a comprar ropa nueva, será incómodo ponerse y sacarse el kimono.-

-Me gustaría pero no traje nada… -

-Yo te prestaré un pantalón corto como éste y una camiseta.-

Kaoru pestañeó.

-¿Tengo que mostrar las piernas?- de pronto pensó en Misao.

-No pasa nada, Kaoru. Todo el mundo lo hace. Nadie te molestará por eso. Y si lo hacen, yo te

protegeré.-

La joven sintió como calorcito al oír a Kenshin decirle que la protegería. Sus mundos eran muy diferentes pero quizá, los Kenshin siempre eran gentiles en todas partes.

Mientras Kaoru se cambiaba, Kenshin atendió el teléfono. Era Sanosuke.

-Hola Kenshin, amigo… ¿te ha gustado mi regalo?- Kenshin iba a contestar que estaba fascinado con el obsequio hasta que Sanosuke agregó.- Lo dejé esta mañana en la puerta de tu casa. No pude ayer pero… -

-¿Qué no pudiste ayer?-

-No… es que tuve una emergencia. Mi tío Sozo se puso mal y la pasamos en el hospital. De hecho, te estoy llamando de Kobe, porque te dejé el regalo y me vine volando de regreso. No nos veremos en unos días.-

Si había alguien que para Sanosuke era sagrado, ese era su tío Sozo que lo había criado desde niño. Y él nunca inventaría una broma o una excusa con relación a él. O sea…

Kenshin corrió hacia la puerta de su casa en cuanto colgaron, y descubrió una caja envuelta en papel de regalo. Con el corazón martilleándole, la abrió y sacó un traje antiguo, con un hakama y un gi y todas esas cosas que componían un traje de fiesta tradicional.

Eso costaba una pequeña fortuna… y eso excluía inmediatamente la contratación de cualquier muchachita que se hiciera pasar por una japonesita de la Era Meiji. Kenshin volvió al patio muy confundido.

Al rato salió Kaoru vestida con una polera manga corta y bermudas hawaianas. Venía descalza.

-¿Podrías prestarme algo para los pies?- Kaoru lo miró con atención.- ¿Pasa algo?... quizá ya no quieras salir.-

-No es nada… - dijo él no muy convencido.- Es decir, saldremos… - y se metió a la casa.

Kenshin buscó entre sus cosas y sacó unas sandalias que usaba cuando niño, que le quedaron a la joven. Luego le echó protector solar en los brazos y para no intimidarla, le indicó como echarse en las piernas. Sólo que había un pequeño detalle que él no previó.

-¿No traes sostén?-

-¿Qué es eso?-

Kenshin pasó saliva con la idea de… movió la cabeza molesto con él mismo.

-Hem… por ahora no te preocupes… esteee… quiero que te sueltes el pelo y lo eches hacia delante.-

Kaoru hizo caso, pensando que el mundo 2009 era muy exigente. No sabía que Kenshin así trataba de tapar la visión de sus pezones a través de la camiseta.

-Muy bien. Ya estás lista… estee… -Kenshin estaba ideando algo.- Escúchame bien, Kaoru de 1882… el mundo ha cambiado mucho y puede que te lleves una gran sorpresa en cada esquina. Por eso, no te apartes de mí. ¿Entendido?-

-Si.- respondió ella.

La primera sorpresa fue cuando traspasaron el portón de la casa y ella vio la calle completamente pavimentada, de lado a lado. Era muy cómodo andar sobre el terreno liso. Luego vio los extraños faroles que muy alto, iluminaban la noche.

-Esos son los soles que viste ayer.- dijo mirándola de reojo. Ella abría sus enormes ojos, tratando de abarcarlo todo y él sólo pensaba en el modo de llevarla al registro civil. No sabía quien era y en estos tiempos no se podía confiar en nadie. Pediría que rastrearan su huella digital.

Para distraerla, Kenshin le explicó que los muchos cables que veían correspondían al tendido eléctrico. Kaoru le dijo que ella algo había visto de electricidad en su época, pero que no tenía tantos usos como ahora.

Pero eso no fue nada hasta que llegaron a una calle principal y Kaoru quedó aterrada con los autos y el ruido que hacían al pasar. Por eso Kenshin decidió tomar un atajo por caminos más solitarios, sin tanto tráfico.

Le compró un helado a Kaoru para seguir la incursión.

-¡Esto sabe delicioso!- dijo ella.-Y está frío… pero es rico… dime, Kenshin, ¿acá todos tienen refrigerador?-

-Claro.- respondió comiendo su helado de menta.

Kaoru se quedó pesando y luego comentó:

-Con razón pasan tantas calores, si todos han capturado un pedazo del invierno.-

Kenshin casi se atragantó con la ocurrencia de la joven, aunque en cierta forma ella tenía razón con respecto a los refrigeradores.

Iban llegando a las tiendas cuando Kaoru notó que un tipo trataba de arrebatarle su cartera a una mujer. Ella forcejeaba para conservarla y aunque la gente los observaba, nadie hacía nada.

-¡Esto no puede estar pasando!- dijo molesta. Tomó rápido un mango de escoba y salió a la acción.

Kenshin se puso pálido al ver a Kaoru enfrentándose a un sujeto armado con un cuchillo que al menos soltó la cartera de la mujer, quien huyó luego tan rápido como pudo. Mientras, Kaoru enderezaba la espalda y se ponía en posición de defensa.

-Entrometida, hija de &... –

Se lanzó hacia ella con todas sus fuerzas pero la joven lo esquivó en el momento oportuno y le dio en la espalda un escobazo tal que el pobre tipo cayó al suelo. Su intuición le decía que no había acabado todo allí y rápidamente recuperó su guardia, a tiempo para darle de escobazos a otro que la atacaría por la espalda.

También quedó en el suelo, justo cuando se escucharon los pitazos de la policía.

Uno de los ladrones tomó a Kaoru de un pie y la hizo caer. Luego se incorporó para huir. No contaba con que se le estrelló un puño en el rostro.

Kenshin entonces tomó a Kaoru de una mano y la ayudó a levantarse.

-¿Qué pasó aquí?-preguntó un oficial con un gracioso uniforme azul que Kaoru nunca antes había visto.

-Estos tipos trataron de robarle su cartera a una señora…- dijo ella.

-Mentira, señor oficial. Esa maldita mujer me quitó a mi cartera y esta imbécil se metió.-

Kaoru sintió las mejillas arderle de la vergüenza. La mujer en cuestión había salido corriendo…

-Señorita, nos tendrá que acompañar como cómplice.- dijo el policía.

-Yo también ayudé a la señorita aquí presente, asi que nos tendrá que llevar a los dos.- dijo

Kenshin de pronto, poniendo las manos para que lo esposen. Ni loco la dejaba sola en esto.

-Pero si ellos estaban robando, señor policía… se lo prometo… - dijo Kaoru muy asustada.- todos lo vieron… - añadió, buscando entre la gente que miraba a alguien que avalara su historia. Pero la gente sólo dio la espalda y se fue. –Es la verdad… -

De pronto, detrás de un policía apareció la señora, jadeando.

-Ustedes me dejaron atrás, no he podido llegar antes… pero… ¡qué están haciendo!- reclamó al ver a la jovencita valiente con esposas y al pelirrojo.

-Ellos estaban asaltando.- dijo un oficial.

-Nada que ver.- dijo la señora.- ella me ayudó. A mí me atacaron entre dos hombres.-

Los policías cayeron en cuenta de su error y después de soltar a Kenshin y Kaoru, corrieron a buscar a los otros dos que ya les llevaban un par de cuadras de ventaja corriendo. Kaoru se sobó las muñecas y recibió el agradecimiento de la señora.

-Los policías son tan tontos como siempre. Eso no cambia. Y gracias por ayudarme y romperle la nariz a ese tipo.- dijo ella de buen humor. Pero Kenshin iba con cara de pocos amigos. -¿Qué pasa?-

El pelirrojo la miró y luego le tomó la mano con fuerza. Kaoru se ruborizó porque a ella nunca le habían tomado la mano.

-No te soltaré hasta que lleguemos a casa.-

-Pero ¿por qué?-

-Porque no puedes ir por la vida metiéndote en peleas ajenas. Si esos tipos hubiesen tenido un arma de fuego… en estos tiempos matan a la gente hasta por un cigarrillo, Kaoru. No es como antes que aún los ladrones tenían su código de conducta… Me asusté mucho cuando ese desgraciado te botó. Además, acá no existe ley de defensa personal como en otros países. Si tú le hubieras causado daño a los ladrones, te hubiesen llevado presa.-

-Pero Kenshin, no tienes que preocuparte por mí. Me sé cuidar muy bien yo sola.-

-Tienes veinte años… -

-Si, pero en mi mundo, a los diecisiete yo participé en batallas. Y al lado del mejor. De Kenshin. Si de verdad supieras tanto de historia japonesa, lo conocerías.-

Kenshin no quiso seguir pensando en eso porque eran sus vacaciones y por ahora no quería saber nada de historia japonesa. Desvió el tema cuando llegaron a una oficina del Registro Civil.

-Kaoru.- le dijo al notar la cara de curiosidad que ella tenía.- pediré que te tomen la huella digital, ¿está bien? Luego seguiremos las compras.-

En ese momento Kenshin pensó que Kaoru se rehusaría o saldría corriendo a perderse acabando con la farsa. Pero sólo preguntó:

-¿Eso duele? ¿Y qué es una huella vegetal? No sabía que había que hacer eso en el mundo del 2009 antes de comprar ropa.-

Kenshin la llevó al interior de las oficinas, donde un amigo suyo trabajaba. Lo llevó aparte y le dijo:

-Tengo un problema… verás, mi prima se golpeó la cabeza hace un tiempo y tiene amnesia. Pero no me cree que se llama como se llama. Por eso me gustaría que ella misma viera su nombre en la pantalla de la computadora cuando le tomes la huella digital.- mintió.

El joven funcionario no tuvo problema. Hizo que Kaoru pusiera su dedo sobre una cajita muy pequeña con una luz roja.

-Con eso basta.- le dijo a Kenshin tecleando en el computador.- Ahora sólo debemos esperar unos segundos a que el banco de datos encuentre su nombre.-

Kaoru se quedó mirando los pequeños soles de la oficina mientras Kenshin miraba la pantalla. En eso, el joven fue llamado por un jefe y se levantó dejándolo solo. De pronto, el computador terminó su búsqueda y Kenshin, sin esperar a su amigo, hizo girar la pantalla hacia él, donde una frase remarcada le heló la espina dorsal.

"Huella desconocida"

Cerró el programa antes que nadie lo viera y le dejó una nota de agradecimiento a su amigo. Luego tomó a Kaoru de una mano (quien estaba interesada en unas aspas giratorias que hacían brotar viento) y salió de allí.

De pronto… no tuvo otra opción que creer que realmente ella era de otra época.

***¨----*¨¨*----*¨¨*----*¨¨*----*¨¨*----*¨¨*----*¨¨*----*¨¨*----*¨¨*----*¨¨*----*¨¨*----¨***

-Hey, Kenshin.- llamó ella su atención.- Creo que tengo dinero y podré pagarte la ropa, si no es muy cara.-

Él la observó con genuino interés. Era muy bonita y ni tenía ni la más mínima idea de dónde había salido. Sin duda era japonesa. Su acento por ejemplo, sus rasgos… su contextura… y se veía muy mona con una gorra de béisbol que le compró.

Siguió pensando en eso hasta que llegaron a una tienda de ropa interior y él habló con una señorita.

-Necesito que ayude a mi prima. Ella vivía en las montañas con unos monjes y no sabe nada de estas prendas. Déle dos sostenes y unas siete bragas. Que ella escoja, que sea cómodo y bonito. Y recuerde usar tacto, ¿estamos?- luego se devolvió.- Ah… y muéstrele un traje de baño. Explíquele lo que es… -

La vendedora se extrañó con la petición del atractivo pelirrojo hasta que estuvo frente a frente con Kaoru. Realmente la chica no sabía nada de esas prendas y aunque la vendedora por un momento pensó que le tomaban el pelo, al ver tamaña sinceridad en los ojos de la chica, no pudo sino sucumbir ante su inocencia y encanto.

Al rato salió Kaoru de allí con una bolsa llena de cosas. Venía ruborizada pero feliz. La ropa 2009 era muy bonita y las bragas muy cómodas. Tanto así que se dejó una puesta bajo el bermuda. Y un sostén bajo la polera.

El siguiente paso fue una tienda de kimonos.

-Te compraré uno de verano. Los demás serán vestidos. Ya que no sabemos cuánto tiempo estarás… -

-Kenshin, te lo agradezco. Y te prometo que te pagaré y… -

-No te preocupes. Si en verdad eres instructora de kendo, podrás ayudarme con las prácticas. No he practicado últimamente.- dijo cortándola, sin mucho ánimo de conversar.

Pero Kaoru se animó. Su sueño de practicar con Kenshin estaba por cumplirse, aunque… aunque fuera con otro Kenshin.

Eligió un kimono sencillo pero de motivos hermosos y más tarde un par de vestidos de algodón, de

modelos románticos, de falda amplia hasta la rodilla y tela vaporosa ya que era lo más parecido a los modelos que vio alguna vez. También quiso comprar unas bermudas como las que traía porque eran muy cómodas, pero no encontró una iguales a esa y al final acabó comprando unas sandalias adornadas con piedritas brillantes y esas cosas.

Por alguna extraña razón que él no quería ni imaginar, no había podido llevarla a la policía para que se hicieran cargo de la intrusa en su casa porque de pronto pensó que se confundiría y aterraría de un modo espantoso, dando por sentado que lo que ella decía era verdad y que él quería evitarle ese trauma. Y es que, para ser sinceros, Kenshin comenzaba a creerle que venía desde hacía muchos años atrás. Y aunque el "cómo" no tenía lógica para él, ya a estas alturas era lo de menos porque lo importante es que estaba aquí.

Llegaron a casa y Kenshin pensó que no importaba la época de una mujer, ésta siempre era feliz después de las compras.

Kaoru corrió a su cuarto a cambiarse y luego de mucho pensarlo se vistió con el kimono nuevo. La tela se sentía bien, muy suave… luego recordó lo del dinero y buscó dentro del armario. Kenshin llegó a verla.

-No creo que tu dinero haya viajado contigo. No te preocupes por eso. En verdad.-

-Yo tampoco creo que mi dinero haya hecho ese viaje pero… este armario es el original que estaba en mi cuarto, aunque ahora se ve más viejo. Tú me dijiste que la casa se había quemado.-

-Es cierto, aunque exageré. Se quemó un ala de la casa. Esta pieza no, aunque la madera ha sido cambiada algunas veces.-

-Lo que pasa.- explicó Kaoru.- Es que mi armario tenía doble fondo y en él yo solía guardar mi dinero. Hem… acá está.- dijo la joven sacando una pieza de madera y luego un saquito polvoriento.- acá está mi dinero.

Kenshin la miraba boquiabierto. Él… el vivía en esa casa desde que tenía uso de razón y nunca imaginó que encontraría algo en ese armario donde tantas veces se escondió jugando, cuando era niño.

-Creo que esto estará bien para pagarte por lo que has gastado en mí.- dijo Kaoru dejando caer varias monedas de plata en la mano de Kenshin quien al verlas, quedó absolutamente asombrado.

Era monedas de plata genuinas, de la Era Meiji. Miró luego a Kaoru. Estaba seguro al fin de que no se trataba de una broma ni de una ilusión. Esa chica era de otra época. Todo eso era real…

-Toma.- le dijo, regresándole el dinero con el corazón latiéndole a mil por hora.- Guárdalo. Es tuyo.-

-¿Acaso no alcanza?- preguntó ella.

-Es que… Kaoru.- respondió con sinceridad.- En tu mundo no sé cuánto valdrá lo que tienes ahí, pero acá, ese saquito que tienes vale millones de yens.-

***¨----*¨¨*----*¨¨*----*¨¨*----*¨¨*----*¨¨*----*¨¨*----*¨¨*----*¨¨*----*¨¨*----*¨¨*----¨***

_**1882, (En algún lugar)**_

Kenshin encendió una fogata, pues la noche estaba cayendo y quería asarse un pescado.

Como muchas veces, a lo largo de los últimos años, pensó en Kaoru y en la decisión que había tomado hacía cosa de un mes: regresar al dojo Kamiya. Ya le quedaba más o menos una semana de viaje hasta allá y aún iba pensando en lo que iba a decirle. No estaba muy seguro de cómo tenía que empezar para disculparse, o decirle para que lo aceptara de nuevo, pero si estaba seguro de lo que quería encontrar: A una Kaoru aún soltera y con ese corazón de oro que tenía. Porque sabía muy bien que con esos dos requisitos, podría volver a estar con ella.

Esperaba que todo saliera bien, ahora que estaba decidido a recuperarla. No se podía arrepentir de la decisión que había tomado antes, ya que había ayudado a mucha gente a sobrellevar sus penas y enfermedades y él mismo se sentía liberado ahora que pudo llevar a cabo su nueva misión. Pero aunque sabía que la extrañaría y estaba dispuesto a asumir ese costo, nunca pensó que la echaría tanto de menos y de un modo que le llegaba a resultar doloroso.

Se acostó rato después con la panza llena y una sonrisa de satisfacción en los labios: pronto la vería y gracias a eso, el futuro se veía luminoso, como nunca antes en su vida. Esta vez sentía que tenía la felicidad cerca y lucharía por ella, porque la mereciera o no, todos tenían el derecho a disfrutar de ella.

Incluso alguien como él.

***¨----*¨¨*----*¨¨*----*¨¨*----*¨¨*----*¨¨*----*¨¨*----*¨¨*----*¨¨*----*¨¨*----*¨¨*----¨***

_**Fin Acto Dos**_

_**El mundo 2009**_

_**Marzo 29, 2009.**_

_**Notas de autora:**_

Hola!!

Las correcciones del fanfic hasta el momento son pequeñas, como las referentes al año que transcurre (como notaron, ahora se trata del 2009) y otros detalles que tienen relación con la vida en Japón. Me sorprendió descubrir curiosidades como el que las mujeres deben tender su ropa interior de preferencia dentro de sus casas porque corren el riesgo de que se las roben y me gustaría incluir una escena así más adelante.

En estos días estoy especialmente ocupada, debido a que se me viene pronto un cambio de casa. Es posible incluso que me quede sin actualizar un par de semanas.

Ante algunos comentarios que me han llegado, he de decirles que no es mi intención, bajo ninguna circunstancia, dejar tirada "Prisionera". Eventualmente puedo retrasarme un poco con las subidas a fanfiction porque mi vida está definitivamente en otra etapa de mucho trabajo y esfuerzo para lograr mis objetivos, como la casa propia y el ser capaz de sacar adelante un negocito de gas. Y cuando no estoy en eso, tengo un esposo que requiere de mi tiempo y es toda mi adoración. Pero es mi intención más sincera, terminar Prisionera cuanto antes, de preferencia, antes del mes de Julio.

Por otra parte, luego de Prisionera, la idea es retomar "Entre mis Brazos". Una vez comenté que al terminar la saga de Actuación sin Libreto, pensaría en el retiro, y bajo esa idea, quedan dos sagas más sin fecha de estreno aún. Ni siquiera creo que sea dentro de este año, asi que no me pienso ir todavía y por ende, hay muchísima esperanza de que finalice algún día las historias que me van quedando en el tintero como "La Fiera". Por lo mismo, les pido paciencia y tiempo. Uno necesita muchas horas y a veces días para sacar adelante un episodio tipo de quince páginas y como irán descubriendo al crecer, a medida que a uno le pasan los años, el tiempo para hacer cosas se acorta.

Mientras, les dejo un millón de gracias a quienes siguen esta nueva versión:

_Okashira Janet_

_Tumba de Tomoe_

_A KaoruHimura_

_Maron-chan2_

_Cindy-Jhonny_

Les dejo miles de besitos y cariños. Nos leemos pronto.

Blankaoru.


	3. Kenshin

_**Donde puedas Amarme**_

_**Acto Tres**_

_**Kenshin**_

***¨----*¨¨*----*¨¨*----*¨¨*----*¨¨*----*¨¨*----*¨¨*----*¨¨*----*¨¨*----*¨¨*----*¨¨*----¨***

Kenshin se levantó para ir al baño y al pasar frente a la puerta del cuarto donde dormía Kaoru, recordó con una sonrisa lo mucho que a ella le costó quedarse dormida, además de todas las preguntas que le hizo con respecto a algunas de las cosas que vio en su paseo, tratando de asimilar los grandes cambios.

-Esa cosa que según tú hace brotar viento se llama ventilador. Y lo que hace es moverlo más rápido hacia ti para que te refresque, como lo que hacías tú con tus abanicos. Pero mejor duerme para que descanses y yo mañana te enseñaré más. ¿Está bien?-

Kaoru había asentido y de inmediato se metió al dormitorio. Él se había quedado afuera pensando un poco más aunque no en las maravillas de este siglo, sino en ella. Y después se había ido a acostar.

-No sé de dónde ha salido… o más bien, no tengo idea de cómo ha llegado hasta aquí. Ni siquiera tiene una identidad en este mundo y eso puede acarrearle problemas. Si la encuentra la policía, pueden pensar que es una extranjera ilegal… tal vez lo mejor para ella sea que regrese a su época.- pensaba Kenshin mientras venía de regreso por el suave pasillo de madera pulida.

Estaba acostándose de nuevo cuando cambió de idea. Corrió la puerta de la habitación de la chica y con un suspiro de alivio notó que seguía allí. La observó unos momentos pensando que si bien sería bueno para Kaoru regresar a su época, si se quedara unos días de más con él, no estaría nada de mal.

Le gustó verla dormir tranquila pero sobre todo, le gustó verla y descubrir que aún no había desaparecido. Ella era todo un enigma para él. Algo que motivaba su curiosidad y que no quería compartir con nadie. Recordó la historia norteamericana de "Dreamming Jennie" (Mi Bella Genio), donde el protagonista se encontraba a una genio en una botella y hacía lo posible para que nadie lo descubriera a pesar de los problemas que ella le ocasionaba. Claramente Kaoru representaba un problema ahora que estaban en época veraniega y quería visitar algunos lugares, teniendo quizá, que cargar con ella. No estaba seguro de lo que tenía que hacer de ahora en adelante. Estaba la posibilidad de que ella nunca se fuera…

Tan ensimismado estaba que no notó que Kaoru abría los ojos y se sentaba en la cama, restregándoselos.

-¿Kenshin… eres tú?-

Su voz lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

-Si, Kaoru. Acá estoy.-

Al escuchar su nombre sin el honorífico, aún cuando era la misma voz, Kaoru supo que seguía atrapada en el nuevo mundo.

Ella siempre odió que Kenshin la llamara "señorita Kaoru", poniéndola a ella como un ser inalcanzable para él. Pero ahora, la verdad, extrañaba esa forma de llamarla porque quien lo hacía no era el Kenshin del que se enamoró aunque fuera como la misma persona.

-¿Pasa algo?- preguntó ella protegiéndose los ojos de antemano por si él encendía el pequeño sol. Pero Kenshin, al verse sorprendido se ruborizó un poco y decidió seguir a oscuras. Tenía que inventar algo ya.

-Esteee… no pasa nada. Lo que pasa es que sentí un ruido y vine a ver si no necesitabas algo…-

Kenshin siguió hablando de cosas sin mucho sentido y cuando terminó y se fue, Kaoru se acostó con una sonrisa. El Kenshin del 2008 era tan tonto como el otro, que también la espiaba cuando dormía. ¿Sería esa una costumbre de todos los hombres?... ¿O tal vez sólo de los Kenshin? El Kenshin del pasado lo hacía para asegurarse en verdad de que ella estuviera bien, siempre temiendo algún ataque de sus enemigos. Pero en esta época nueva esas cosas no pasaban, sobre todo porque este Kenshin era maestro y no tenía por qué tener enemigos.

La joven se hizo un ovillo cerrando los ojos. No sabía muy bien qué pasaba con este Kenshin pero de momento se sentía bien. Muy bien…

***¨----*¨¨*----*¨¨*----*¨¨*----*¨¨*----*¨¨*----*¨¨*----*¨¨*----*¨¨*----*¨¨*----*¨¨*----¨***

Kenshin despertó con el sonido de su celular. Lo contestó en cuanto pudo con el fin de no despertar a Kaoru que dormía al lado.

-Kenshin, querido… hola… muy bien, gracias… sobre la cita… ajá, que bueno que me recuerdas aún.

Si, esta tarde en el Café Moon. Si, no faltaré, ya lo verás. Hasta pronto.-

El pelirrojo cortó la comunicación con la respiración acelerada. ¡Se le había olvidado por completo que tenía una cita con Megumi! Ella era una de las tantas citas a ciegas que le había concertado Sanosuke y aunque se parecía mucho a su primera esposa, a él le había gustado lo suficiente como para salir con ella y ver que pasaba. Era hermosa, hermosa, hermosa…

-Kenshin… -

Al escuchar la voz de Kaoru, el pelirrojo se levantó prontamente. Al asomarse al exterior vio a Kaoru con su kimono de verano.

-Mi cocina está tan cambiada que no sé como preparar desayuno en ella.-

-Yo creí que sabías.- repuso él.- Ayer cuando salí estabas lavando ropa y supuse que habrías comido.-

Por la cara que puso Kaoru, Kenshin imaginó que el desayuno de ella fue la sandía que él le convidó.

-Espérame unos minutos. De inmediato voy a ayudarte.-

El maestro de Historia se vistió con un pantalón de tela ligera y fresca, sandalias y camisa blanca después de su ducha matutina. Luego fue a auxiliar a Kaoru. La joven se instaló a su lado.

-Mira, esta es la cocina. Cada uno de estos círculos se llama quemador y por éstos sale un… un gas invisible. Entonces, tú enciendes un fósforo… giras esta perilla y… - Kenshin de reojo vio la cara de sorpresa de Kaoru cuando salió una llamita siguiendo la forma del quemador.- Luego pones la tetera encima y esperas a que se caliente.-

-¿Y por este gas invisible ya no usan leños?-

-Claro.- respondió Kenshin.- Pero tienes que saber algo con respecto a este gas: es nocivo para nosotros. En este momento, este gas sale y el fuego lo quema y no pasa nada, pero si no estuviera el fuego encendido y lo respiraras, podría matarte en algunos minutos. Por eso, después que uses la cocina, debes asegurarte de que todas las perillas están en esta posición.- le indicó a Kaoru una perilla "cerrada". -¿Entendiste?-

-Si.- dijo ella. – Parece fácil.-

Después del desayuno, Kaoru se dedicó a inspeccionar la casa, seguida de Kenshin que le iba explicando algunas cosas, por ejemplo, el cómo los enchufes transmitían la energía eléctrica para que funcionaran las cosas y después de eso le enseñó la radio y la televisión.

-Son personas atrapadas en una caja.- observó Kaoru.

-No es así, pequeña… - le decía Kenshin.- estoy seguro de que en tu época viste fotografías.-

-Oh, si… una vez me tomé una con Kenshin y los demás.- recordó ella.- ¿Y eso qué?-

Kenshin le explicó que lo que ella veía en la televisión era básicamente una secuencia de fotografías que al pasar rápidamente de una en una, hacían esa ilusión del movimiento. Luego le hizo un par de dibujos para que ella comprendiera mejor las bases de la animación y Kaoru pronto entendió de qué iba la cosa.

-Por eso, Kaoru, como se trata de fotografías, miles, millones de ellas, también pueden ir con algunos trucos. Dicho de otro modo: todo lo que veas en televisión es ficticio, no existe. No es real. No creas en nada de lo que veas aquí. Es sólo un objeto que sirve para entretenerte, como… como las novelas o el teatro. En la televisión se recrean muchos efectos… como los sueños que uno tiene.-

-No te preocupes.- dijo ella.- No creeré nada de lo que vea allí.-

Kenshin la dejó por un rato mientras organizaba su ropa sucia cuando, al volver al cuarto donde estaba, Kaoru lloraba sin poder controlarse. Corrió hacia ella.

-Kaoru, qué te pasa, dime… -

La joven no se podía contener.

-Es que… es que… es que esa niña iba cabalgando junto a su amado y el caballo de él pisó una trampa y lo arrojó. Y resulta que Anthony cayó mal y se ha muerto… oh, Kenshin, murió, murió, y Candy está sufriendo mucho.-

Kenshin hizo el esfuerzo más grande de su vida por no largarse a reír mientras Kaoru escondía la cabeza en su pecho y él la abrazaba tratando de consolarla. Al parecer, iba a ser más difícil de lo que pensó en un primer momento, hacerle entender eso de la irrealidad de la tv.

-Kaoru, querida… - le dijo acariciándole el cabello.- Te dije que… -

-Si ya sé que son actores, pero igual me dio pena.- repuso ella. Kenshin comprendió que lo que pasaba era que Kaoru era muy sensible aún a los estímulos que causaba la televisión y que era conciente de ello. Al menos eso lo aliviaba un poco. Cuando terminó el capítulo de "Candy Candy", Kenshin apagó el televisor y la guió hacia el patio.

-¿Qué te parece si abrimos el viejo dojo para que lo veas? ¿Te animas?-

-Si, Kenshin, por favor…- dijo ella vehemente.

El pelirrojo buscó entre sus muchas cosas las llaves del lugar y le costó dar con ellas.

-Disculpa. Lo que pasa es que hace muchos años que no se abre este dojo. A lo menos, diez años.-

-No entiendo. Tú dijiste que practicabas el kendo… -

-Lo hago, pero no aquí. Voy a otro dojo.-

Kaoru pensó con tristeza que al parecer ese era el destino de su dojo: quedar solo. De pronto se le ocurrió una idea.

-Oye, Kenshin… este dojo debe tener los registros de los alumnos y maestros. Todos los dojos guardan esas cosas. Seguramente allí encontrarás mi nombre y el de mi padre.-

Kenshin al escucharla se animó. Eso era cierto… él recordaba haberse entretenido mucho cuando niño mientras hurgueteaba esos viejos cuadernos. Eso quizá podría comprobar si Kaoru era o no una ilusión. Corrió hacia una caja especial del dojo donde estaban esos documentos y empezó a repasar sus hojas.

-Recuerda, me llamo Kaoru Kamiya.- dijo la joven.- Y mi padre fue Kojiro Kamiya… yo primero fui maestro suplente y después maestro.-

Kenshin buscó esos nombres entre los maestros y al encontrar el nombre de Kaoru, a Kenshin se le cayó el cuaderno de las manos.

La miró ya convencido de que ella era quien decía ser.

-No lo puedo creer…-

Kaoru sonriendo se acercó a Kenshin y le dijo muy cerca del oído, traviesamente:

-Te puedo repetir uno por uno los nombres y fechas de ingreso y egreso de varios alumnos. Escucha… -

Mientras Kaoru tomaba distancia y empezaba a enumerar nombres, apellidos, edades y fechas, alejada de Kenshin, el cada vez más asombrado notaba que todo coincidía, con excepción de un nombre que ella no pudo recordar del todo con exactitud. Sin embargo, él ya no necesitó más pruebas para convencerse de lo que ella le decía.

Siguieron revisando el cuaderno por unos minutos, pero Kenshin notó algo extraño.

-Lo que no me puedo explicar es por qué, si este dojo pertenecía a tu familia, acabó siendo el dojo Himura.-

Kaoru, con emoción, repasó las páginas buscando alguna evidencia del cambio. Quizá, finalmente Kenshin regresó a casa y pudieron casarse.

-Acá dice que después de mí, Yahiko Myougin fue el maestro que me siguió. Y después de él, fue… Kenji Himura. Y que tras ese momento cambió el nombre del dojo… entonces, eso significa que yo… Kenshin, ¡¡el Kenshin al que yo esperaba regresó y nos casamos. No cabe duda de que Kenji Himura es el hijo que tuve… o que tendré con él…!!-

La joven estaba tan contenta que no notó que el pelirrojo a su lado se levantó silenciosamente de su sitio y avanzó hacia la puerta.

-Eso significa que volverás… - dijo más para si que para ella. Kaoru, feliz, guardó el cuaderno en su sitio con cuidado, reparando que él no estaba a su lado.

-¿Te pasa algo?-

-No… nada.- dijo Kenshin volviéndose hacia ella, fingiendo una sonrisa.- Es que… hay que limpiar este dojo si quieres usarlo. Porque supongo que te gustaría hacerlo, ¿verdad?-

-¡Claro que si! Tendré un hijo, un hijo de Kenshin y eso implica que ahora debo esforzarme más que nunca en ser una mujer fuerte. Yo sabía que él en el fondo me amaba… lo sabía…-

Kenshin la dejó sola mientras fue a buscar algunos implementos de limpieza. Al volver, Kaoru le preguntó si le podía prestar de nuevo la bermuda hawaiana.

-Es que es muy cómoda. Prometo que la lavaré y te la devolveré limpia.-

Kenshin asintió y Kaoru corrió a cambiarse. Al notar la joven que ya estaba transpirando a pesar de que se había lavado en la mañana, se acercó al pelirrojo.

-Oye… dime, Kenshin… en esta época… ¿tienen algo para el olor a sudor?-

El aludido asintió y le prestó de su desodorante prometiéndole comprar uno para ella al día siguiente. Luego la ayudó a limpiar el gran dojo barriendo primero, encerando y luego puliendo. Durante todo ese tiempo miró a Kaoru disimuladamente, notando por ejemplo que ella tenía algo especial que le atraía mucho.

"Pero se irá" concluyó. "A cumplir su destino asi que… realmente no importa lo que sienta."

-Oye, Kaoru.- dijo él de repente.- ¿En verdad me parezco tanto al Kenshin que tú conoces?-

Ella se detuvo en su quehacer y lo miró.

-Claro que si. Como si fuerais dos gotas de agua. Con la diferencia de que él tiene una cicatriz.- La joven no ahondó en el tema de la forma de ésta.

-¿Y el color de ojos?-

Kaoru se acercó y lo miró de frente. Le tomó la cara entre las manos para observarlo.

-Es idéntico aunque no sé por qué, los tuyos brillan más.-

-Debe ser que te estoy mirando.- dijo Kenshin muy bajito. Kaoru lo escuchó y lo soltó de inmediato. -¿Te enfadaste?-

Kaoru no estaba enfadada, sino confundida. Por un lado, sentía mucha confianza con este Kenshin para conversar horas y horas con él, acercarse y tocarlo. Cosas que eran impensables para ella con respecto al espadachín de su época. Pero por otro lado, sentía que este Kenshin le aceleraba el corazón de un modo despiadado.

-No pasa nada.- repuso ella con ligereza.- es que te pareces mucho a mi Kenshin y continuamente debo recordarme que tú… eres tú y no él.-

-Yo…- dijo Kenshin tomándola por la cintura de pronto, sin poder controlarse.-Yo no he tenido la fortuna de conocer a alguien como tú en esta época. Y no sé si quiera…-

Kaoru pudo mirarse claramente en los ojos de Kenshin de tan cerca que estaban. Sentía su aliento en la cara y supo que la besaría. Y estaba bien si él no tenía a otra Kaoru. Pero ella… ella ya tenía a su Kenshin.

Volteó el rostro y los labios de Kenshin chocaron con su mejilla.

-No hagas esto.- dijo Kaoru muy seria.- Si yo te besara, no sería a ti, ¿lo entiendes?-

Kenshin entonces pareció recuperar la cordura y la soltó lentamente.

-Lo siento, Kaoru. No sé qué me ha pasado. Yo… no me estoy comportando como debiera… -

Kaoru sonrió.

-Me alegra mucho de que lo entiendas. Así podremos ser amigos y… - la joven se interrumpió cuando un beso sobre sus labios selló su boca.

El maestro de Historia había tomado a la joven por los hombros y besándola con premura, saboreando sus labios, la soltó dando un salto hacia atrás para crear un espacio que asegurara su pellejo.

-¡Oye!.- le dijo ella enfadada.- ¡Eres un aprovechado y…!-

-Te espero a la hora de almuerzo… - dijo Kenshin riendo y corriendo hacia la cocina como un pilluelo. Se sentía ligero y feliz como hacía tiempo no experimentaba.

Kaoru lo miró desaparecer con el ceño fruncido. ¡No era posible que le haya robado un beso! Su Kenshin nunca, nunca hubiese hecho algo como eso. Era un caballero, un hombre educado, ¡no un patán como ese! Mientras cerraba el dojo para irse a la casa a comer, Kaoru se detuvo un poco asegurando la puerta.

Cuando estuvo segura de que el pelirrojo no la miraba, se permitió tocarse los labios con los dedos mientras muy a su pesar, éstos se estiraban en una sonrisa. Quizá el Kenshin de esa época era un sinverguenza, pero pensaba que a pesar de todo, eso le empezaba a gustar.

***¨----*¨¨*----*¨¨*----*¨¨*----*¨¨*----*¨¨*----*¨¨*----*¨¨*----*¨¨*----*¨¨*----*¨¨*----¨***

-¡Prometiste ser bueno y no volver a besarme!-

Kaoru, con las manos en la cintura, regañaba a Kenshin que pacífico, trataba de aliñar los alimentos que estaban repartidos en diversos pocillos. Sus ojos redondos y enormes echaban chispas mientras él sólo la miraba divertido.

-Yo prometí no besarte ni manosearte a la vez. Ahora sólo te he besado.-

-Pero… pero… -

-Toma.- le dijo a la joven pasándole una fuente pequeña con ensalada.- Lleva esto a la mesa. Yo llevaré lo demás.-

Mientras comían, en silencio, a Kenshin de pronto se le escapaba una risita leve que acallaba en cuanto Kaoru le hacía una seña con el cuchillo de que le rebanaría el pescuezo. La joven sólo pensaba en el modo de vengarse y una idea luminosa acudió a su mente; se vengaría en el mismo lugar en que él la besó: el dojo.

Después de almuerzo y una merecida siesta, Kaoru regresó al lugar a reconocer terreno. Kenshin la siguió y observó con asombro y fascinación cómo ella sabía donde estaba cada cosa. Asi fue como ella dio con las espadas de madera y bambú y con algunos uniformes y protectores, comprobando que el material con que éstos estaban hechos ella no los conocía, pero se sentían más ligeros que los de su época.

Tomó una espada de bambú y dio algunos golpes al aire con ella.

-Hace mucho calor como para usar el traje. Por hoy practicaré así no más.- dijo para sí misma.

-¿Buscas un oponente?- le dijo Kenshin con otra espada de bambú en mano. Sonriendo, Kaoru lo enfrentó.

-Sólo haré algunas catas y nada más.-

-Kaoru, vamos, lucha conmigo. Sólo un poco. En verdad que quiero ver tu desempeño. Si has sido maestra de este dojo… -

Se abalanzó sobre ella con la espada en alto para asustarla pero la joven reaccionó rápido y dejó al pelirrojo en el suelo con un par de golpes bien dados.

-Eres muy violenta… y mucho más fuerte que yo…- dijo él medio aturdido. Kaoru sonriendo puso un pie encima de él.

-Eso te pasa por besarme. No debes hacerlo nunca más o ya sabes lo que te espera.-

Kenshin la miró con ojos suplicantes y ella lo dejó ponerse de pie. Él se sacudió el polvo imaginario de la ropa.

-¿Y si yo te ganara en un combate… te podría besar?-

Kaoru pestañeó.

-Claro que no.-

Kenshin le pidió permiso para practicar junto a ella con el fin de fortalecerse y ganarle en combate, según él, de modo que la joven aceptó. Estuvieron en eso cerca de dos horas y al salir del lugar, lo hicieron como amigos. En ese momento tocaron el timbre y Kaoru dio un salto por el repentino sonido.

-No pasa nada.- dijo Kenshin calmándola.- Es sólo alguien que llama a la puerta.-

El joven fue a atender y Kaoru vio a una hermosa mujer hacer su entrada al jardín. Le echó los brazos al cuello al pelirrojo y de pronto, Kaoru, sintió que le hervía la sangre al ver la escena.

-Oh, Ken-san… decidí pasar a buscarte a tu casa porque temí que olvidaras nuestra cita y… y… ¿quién es ella?- dijo la recién llegada al advertir la presencia de Kaoru.- Parece una campesina.-

¿Una campesina? Kaoru se miró las ropas; era cierto que de bermudas y holgada camiseta no se veía muy elegante. Menos con la coleta corrida luego de las horas de entrenamiento. Pero de ahí a parecer una campesina…

-¿Y qué haces tú aquí, Megumi? ¡Nadie te ha invitado!- le dijo sin pensar y sin reparar en la cara de asombro de Kenshin. Por su parte, la aludida ni se inmutó.

-Kenshin, por favor, no vuelvas a decirle mi nombre a cualquier chiquillita forastera como ésta. Es muy desagradable oír ese acento que tiene. Mírala, es tan desaliñada… y se ve que está celosa.-

Kaoru buscó con la mirada una escoba o algo con qué darle a Megumi por la cabeza. Ésta era mucho más desagradable que la amiga de otros tiempos.

-No molestes a Kaoru, por favor… - dijo Kenshin.- Es algo volátil y… -

-¿Y se llama Kaoru? Que nombre tan común…- dijo la bella profesora de Química sin reparar que la joven había desaparecido.- En fin, que bien que nos dejó solos, Ken-san. Tú y yo tenemos una salida y… -

Para ser sinceros, a Kenshin se le habían pasado las ganas de salir. Estaba muy a gusto con Kaoru en su casa, aunque no la veía por ninguna parte.

-Megumi, yo… no sé si pueda salir hoy… - empezó a decir cuando de pronto, una avalancha de agua cayó sobre la que pretendía ser su acompañante. Megumi boqueó y gimió desesperada mientras Kaoru sostenía aún un balde de agua.

-Siempre quise hacer esto.- se dijo feliz. La otra mujer, con el maquillaje corrido y el pelo estropeado, miró con ganas asesinas a Kaoru. Kenshin, que estaba algo mojado también, tomó por la cintura a la pobre Megumi para que no se le tirara encima a la joven.

-¡Eres una mocosa estúpida! No puedo creer que Kenshin te tenga en su casa, ¡seguramente tú te viniste de arrimada!- le gritó enfurecida mientras Kaoru saboreaba el momento y Kenshin sentía que estaba en un serio aprieto.- Dile algo, Kenshin. Echa a este insecto, no quiero verla más.-

-Megumi.- dijo Kenshin pausadamente.- No puedo echar a Kaoru porque ésta es su casa y además, porque tú te buscaste su odio.-

-Pero no puede ser tan provinciana.-

-Claro que puedo serlo.- dijo Kaoru.- En mi épo… hem, tierra, arreglamos así los problemas. Además le hice un favor porque usted estaba muy caliente y ahora se le ve más fresca donde calló su lengua de víbora.-

Megumi se soltó de un manotazo del agarre de Kenshin y se retiró del lugar mascullando maldiciones. Kaoru entonces recogió el balde y fue a dejarlo en su sitio, en el patio trasero, seguida de un Kenshin muy serio.

-No me digas que en tu mundo conociste a una Megumi.-

-Así es.- dijo Kaoru acomodando la cubeta.- siempre me molestaba y era idéntica a la mujer que entró hace un momento. Y me quería quitar a mi Kenshin, claro está…-

-Espera.- le dijo Kenshin.- ¿Y cómo se llamaba?-

-Megumi Takani. Era doctora, muy buena. Con el tiempo aprendimos a llevar la fiesta en paz, pero cuando podía me ofendía.-

-Pero Kaoru… - dijo Kenshin que aún seguía serio.- Esta Megumi no tiene nada que ver con la que tú conociste. No debiste haberla mojado. Eso está muy mal. Tú no puedes atacar a las personas que se parecen a las de tu mundo sólo porque te hayan caído mal… -

-Pero tú la viste, Kenshin. Me estaba mosqueando. Y encima te abrazaba de ese modo y yo recordé… -

-¿Te enfadaste porque me abrazaba?- preguntó Kenshin con expectativas. Kaoru pestañeó varias veces, con cierta confusión.

-No… es decir, me recordó a mi Kenshin, no fue porque me molestara que estuviera contigo. Lo que pasa es que yo… y… bah!, ¿qué te importa?.-

La joven corrió a su cuarto con rabia, porque odiaba que le hicieran esas preguntas confusas. Kenshin llegó de inmediato junto a ella.

-Vete.- le dijo Kaoru.- Ándate con tu Megumi y pásala bien con ella.-

-Kaoru, no te enojes conmigo… además, vengo a hacerte una pregunta. Y quiero que seas sincera.-

-Dime.-

-En tu época… ¿Kenshin tenía algún mejor amigo?-

-Claro que sí. Se llamaba Sanosuke. Sanosuke Sagara. Vivieron muchas aventuras y… ¿por qué la pregunta?-

-Nada… por nada importante. Es decir, ya te enterarás… - repuso, pensando en que invitaría un día de éstos a su amigo Sano...

***¨----*¨¨*----*¨¨*----*¨¨*----*¨¨*----*¨¨*----*¨¨*----*¨¨*----*¨¨*----*¨¨*----*¨¨*----¨***

-Ya que estropeaste mi cita, lo mínimo que puedes hacer es salir de ese cuarto y conversar conmigo.-

-¡Púdrete!-

Kenshin miró al cielo oscuro buscando paciencia y al parecer, algo encontró.

-Kaoru, no puedo creer que sigas enfadada por eso. Sal, por favor. Lamento mucho que no te guste que haya invitado a Megumi para mañana en la noche a comer pero ¡es que tenía que ofrecerle una disculpa!-

-¡También es mi casa y no quiero a esa tipa aquí!-

-Si no la hubieras mojado, yo hubiese salido con ella a otra parte y no estaríamos en este entuerto. Además, en esta época, ¡no es tu casa!-

-No me importa lo que digas. Si la veo mañana, le tiraré agua con barro. No quiero verla a ella, ni a ti.-

Kenshin no podía creer lo que escuchaba. En cuanto esas mujeres se conocieron, se odiaron. Debía ser algo genético…

-Pero Kaoru… eso será mañana. Ahora estoy solito y me gustaría hablar con alguien.-

-Ya estamos hablando.- dijo Kaoru desde el interior de su cuarto. Había trancado la puerta con un palito, de modo que Kenshin no pudo correrla cuando quiso.- O vete y déjame dormir.-

-Por favor, Kaoru… -

La joven que se había estado cepillando el cabello después de bañarse, decidió darle una oportunidad al pelirrojo. Corrió la puerta y se dejó ver.

-¿Y de qué quieres hablar?-

Kenshin se quedó boquiabierto al mirarla. Se había puesto uno de sus vestidos nuevos y se veía bellísima y sin querer, comparó su belleza natural con la artificial de las muchachas de hoy en día. Kaoru tenía un buen cuerpo, formado por la práctica de deportes, de músculos fuertes que no se notaban bajo sus formas suaves y redondas. El tamaño de su busto era perfecto, así como su estrecha cintura y sus caderas redondeadas. Y las piernas, que ya se las sabía de memoria, le encantaban, sin contar que tenía el peso apropiado y no parecía una flaca raquítica. Ella no necesitaba nada más para ser hermosa.

-Tanto decir que querías hablar y ahora no dices nada. ¿Quién te entiende?- dijo Kaoru mirándolo con curiosidad.

-Tu… tu ropa.- dijo Kenshin apuntando al vestido.

-¿Está mal? Tú me dijiste que es lo que se usaba en este mundo, asi que si hay algún problema con ella… - dijo a la defensiva.

-No, no es eso. Lo que pasa es que… se te ve muy bien. Estás muy bonita.-

A Kaoru nunca le habían dicho un piropo y eso la desconcertó. Su Kenshin sólo le decía que se veía bien después que los demás apreciaban su esmero en acicalarse. Pero este Kenshin…

-Gracias. Yo… yo creí que en esta época uno debía maquillarse como Megumi para verse bien y…-

-No, no, nada de eso, Kaoru. Tú no tienes que maquillarte. Te ves muy linda.-

El piropeo continuaba y Kaoru se sonrojó. Kenshin le dijo algo sobre que la cena estaba lista y fueron al comedor.

Estaban pasando al postre (la parte favorita de Kaoru) cuando ella le preguntó si se había casado alguna vez.

-¿Acaso tu Kenshin lo estuvo?- preguntó Kenshin de vuelta.

-Claro que sí, pero quedó viudo. Ella se llamaba Tomoe Yukishiro y según Kenshin, era muy hermosa, con la piel blanca y unos ojos como gato.- explicó Kaoru haciendo la mímica de unos ojos alargados. A Kenshin por su parte se le cayó la cucharita del postre de la mano. –¿Dije algo malo?- preguntó Kaoru, preocupada.

-No, nada… - dijo Kenshin aturdido recogiendo la cucharita.- Lo que pasa es que… yo estuve casado con una Tomoe Yukishiro, cuando tenía veinticuatro años.-

-¡Oh!... pero ella no ha muerto, ¿verdad?-

-Afortunadamente no. Pero… verás: nos casamos al salir de la universidad y ella… pues ella me abandonó por otro antes de cumplir los dos años de casados.-

-Lo lamento mucho, Kenshin. Estoy segura de que tú la amabas.-

-Así fue.- dijo él, saboreando su postre de helado.-Yo la amaba mucho, o eso creía.-

-¿Creías?-

-Claro. Cuando me casé con ella, pensé que sería para toda la vida y tenía toda una ilusión en torno a eso. Pero supongo, yo no era el hombre que ella realmente necesitaba, porque a ella le gustaban otras cosas. La vida más alocada, las luces, la fama… yo en cambio soy más bajo perfil y ella se aburrió de eso. Un día llegué y sus cosas ya no estaban. Me dejó una carta en la que me explicaba que se iba con un fotógrafo, (porque ella es modelo y lo conoció preparando un catálogo), y que me deseaba suerte. Además, me adjuntaba los papeles para deshacer el matrimonio. Recuerdo que ese día yo tenía mucha rabia, mucha… rompí cosas, me volví loco, creo. Pero por alguna extraña razón, a pesar del despecho y todo eso, no lloré. Nada. Ni siquiera alguna lagrimita.-

-Vaya.- dijo Kaoru.- qué fuerte eres.-

-No creo que sea fuerte.- repuso Kenshin.- Pienso que simplemente, yo no la amaba lo suficiente. Quizá, de haberla amado, hubiese estado más atento a que ella no era feliz conmigo porque aún está con él, se han casado y se la ve contenta. Y mi falta de lágrimas sólo puso en evidencia el hecho de que yo no la amaba tanto como suponía. Yo tengo la teoría de que uno puede medir su amor en lágrimas. Mientras más lloras por una persona, más amor sientes por ella.-

-Yo una vez lloré mucho por Kenshin, cuando se fue. No tenía ganas ni de levantarme de la cama.- dijo ella sintiéndose en confianza.- Hasta que saqué fuerzas de alguna parte y lo llevé de vuelta a nuestro hogar.-

-Pero tú me has dicho que él se fue de tu lado y que aún lo esperas… -

-Lo que pasa es que Kenshin se volvió a ir. Y cuando se fue, me quedé muy sola. Entonces, para no pensar en él ni deprimirme como la vez anterior, me puse a trabajar como maniática. Impartía clases diarias en mi dojo y además, iba a trabajar en otro. De ese modo llenaba todos los espacios durante el día y me cansaba tanto que en cuanto me iba a dormir, lo hacía profundamente, sin soñar. Pero… decidí que ya estaba bueno de eso. Conseguí finalmente mi título de maestro porque hasta entonces sólo era maestro suplente, y pensé que era hora de parar. En estos días yo me había tomado unas vacaciones.-

-Realmente ese Kenshin debió ser muy importante para ti si te afectó tanto su partida.- reflexionó Kenshin.

-Es que… habíamos pasado tantas cosas juntos. Yo pensé que nunca se iría de la casa, que quería estar conmigo. –

-¿Y por qué se fue?- preguntó Kenshin muy interesado de pronto.

Kaoru torció un poco la boca, antes de seguir. Kenshin le sirvió un poco de sake y le recomendó tomar de a sorbos pequeños para no marearse.

-Porque él era un hombre que sufrió mucho, como tú no te puedes hacer una idea y sentía que no merecía la felicidad. Él participó de varias batallas, mató a mucha gente y perdió a su esposa. Por eso, se sentía siempre muy culpable. A pesar de ser el temido Hitokiri Battousai, su corazón era muy sensible.-

-¿Era un Hitokiri?... ¿Un asesino de las sombras?-

-Asi es.- respondió Kaoru.- A él nunca le interesó la fama, decía que no quería tener reconocimiento por matar gente, aunque entendía que eso era con el fin de derrotar a los Tokugawa. Nunca se metió en política ni usó sus conocimientos para obtener beneficios.-

Kenshin estaba asombrado. Él a menudo sentía, cuando leía la historia de la Era Meiji, que algo o alguien faltaba en ese universo porque era la única forma de explicar que con un ejército tan menguado, hubiesen podido ganar. Sabía de la existencia de los Hitokiris, pero al parecer, Kaoru le hablaba de algo desconocido hasta el momento, incluso para el más avezado historiador.

-Pero si era un asesino… ¿cómo le conociste? Me dijiste anoche que tenía mi edad… era muy joven para ser hitokiri.-

Kaoru negó con la cabeza.

-Él entró al ejército a los trece años. A esa edad mató a su primera persona. Se casó a los quince con Tomoe, enviudó poco después… cuando cumplió los dieciocho terminó la guerra y se inició la

Era Meiji.-

-Vaya… - dijo Kenshin, interesado.- Qué intenso.-

-Después que terminó la guerra, él se puso a vagar. Iba de aquí para allá, ayudando a las personas que veía. Es que se sentía muy culpable por lo que había hecho y por eso, decidió redimirse de alguna forma. Vagó diez años hasta que una noche nos conocimos.-

-Apasionante… - murmuró Kenshin.

-Fue… una afortunada equivocación.- dijo ella entusiasmada al recordar ese día.- Un tipo andaba desprestigiando mi dojo, diciendo que "era el hitokiri battousai del dojo Kamiya Kasshim Ryu" y por culpa de él me quedé sin estudiantes. Entonces, yo salí una noche con el fin de cazarlo y darle una paliza. Pero a quien vi fue a Kenshin. Como portaba una espada y entonces había una prohibición de usarlas, lo ataqué… pero me di cuenta de que era una espada con el filo invertido. La sakabatto.-

-Era algo especial tu Kenshin. Y sobre todo la espada. He oído que algunas personas las usaban pero que eran poco prácticas.-

-Si. Esa espada era incapaz de cortar usándola comúnmente, pero Kenshin era un experto y podía usarla por los dos lados. De todos modos, rara vez la giraba. Él en el fondo no quería dañar a nadie pero era como tú en su contextura física. Toda la fuerza de su cuerpo la canalizaba a través de su espada y podía usarla para defenderse. Sin ella quedaba desprotegido.-

-Guau… - dijo Kenshin. Esperó que ella no tuviera sueño todavía y le hablara más del pasado.

-Después de ese incidente lo invité a vivir a mi casa… o tu casa… bueno, aquí, y nos hicimos amigos. Mi padre había muerto hacía medio año y yo estaba muy sola, por eso lo invité. Nunca pensé que me iba a enamorar tanto, ¿sabes? Pero así fue y fue una buena época. Al tiempo llegó un niño y otro amigo, Sanosuke, aunque no vivía con nosotros. Formamos un grupo y vivimos muchas aventuras. Pero… ah… un día comenzaron a pasar cosas malas.-

A Kaoru le encantaba hablar de Kenshin. Le brillaban los ojos recordando sus hazañas.

-Kenshin me había dicho que era un rurouni, un vagabundo que viaja sin rumbo y que se instalaría en mi casa pero que no me aseguraba que se fuera a quedar por mucho tiempo. Por eso, yo vivía con el temor de que algún día quisiera irse. Una tarde vino un tipo y lo atacó y después apareció el señor Okubo y… -

-¡¿Okubo?! ¡¿Okubo Toshimichi?!- preguntó Kenshin incorporándose, totalmente asombrado.- ¿El ministro del interior?-

-Claro.- respondió Kaoru con sencillez.- Nos sentamos a conversar en el dojo. Le pidió a Kenshin que evitara un golpe de estado que pretendía dar Makoto Shishio…-

-Estuvo en este dojo…- se dijo Kenshin con ilusión. Y luego miró a Kaoru. De pronto, el historiador que vivía en él despertó a pesar de sus esfuerzos.- Kaoru… ¿estuvo aquí?-

-Claro que si. Aunque murió a la semana siguiente.-

-¿Estuvo aquí antes que lo mataran esos samuráis?-

-No lo mataron los samuráis.- dijo ella muy seria.- Esa es la versión que llegó a la prensa local pero lo cierto es que lo mató uno de los hombres de Makoto Shishio, con el fin de facilitar el camino para el Golpe de Estado que pensaban dar.-

-Pero en la historia no se habla de un golpe de estado ni… -

-Claro que no se habla, si nosotros lo evitamos. Bueno, yo ayudé un poquito. Kenshin luchó contra Shishio y sus hombres y casi murió. Pero volvió… volvió a casa y por eso yo pensé que nunca más se iría.-

Kaoru le relató a Kenshin otros pasajes de su historia, como cuando los amigos se fueron y ellos se quedaron solos, hasta el día en que él se fue. Omitió a propósito la parte en que aparecen Enishi y la historia de la muerte de Tomoe.

-Tu historia, pequeña, es maravillosa. Y estoy seguro de que no me has contado demasiados detalles. Se merece un libro.-

La joven sonrió con tristeza, tomando un bocadito de pescado que quedó sobre la mesa.

-Quizá.-

Se quedó callada y de pronto, Kenshin sintió que no le gustaba verla triste.

-Hey, señorita Kaoru, no te desanimes.-

-Es que lo extrañé tanto. No tuvo que haberse ido.-

-Tal vez era necesario que él se fuera. Si se supone que después volverá a tu dojo a buscarte… quizá la lejanía le ayudó a darse cuenta de la tremenda persona a la que estaba dejando libre. Tal vez te aprecie más que antes.-

Kaoru sonrió.

-Pero para que eso pase, debo estar en mi mundo. Y no sé cómo regresar…-

-Kaoru- dijo él animado.- hay muchas cosas, aún en esta casa, que debes conocer. Aprenderás a usarlas y te distraerás… -

-No, no te molestes en enseñarme cosas. Cuando yo regrese a mi época, no me servirá saber nada de eso.-

Por algún motivo a Kenshin ya no le gustó la idea de que se fuera.

-Tómate esto como unas vacaciones, Kaoru.- dijo tomándole ambas manos.- Relájate, quiero mostrarte como es aquí. Eres… eres una persona muy refrescante, libre de dobles intenciones… me inspiras mucha confianza y… y no sé… es agradable ver las mismas cosas de un modo diferente, con tus ojos.-

Kaoru miró sus manos apresadas en las de Kenshin y luego a él, a los ojos. La tenue iluminación que habían dejado ocultaba el tinte de sus mejillas, pero no su tierna sonrisa.

-¿Sabes? Siempre me pregunté cómo sería ver a Kenshin sin preocupaciones ni sufrimientos reflejados en su cara. Y te veo a ti y es muy agradable saber que en algún lugar, Kenshin Himura vive en paz. Me alegro mucho, no sabes cómo, pero lo que más me alegra es haber llegado y conocer en ti a una persona bondadosa. Gracias por ayudarme y no creerme una loca.-

La joven se puso de pie pero Kenshin no quería que se fuera a acostar todavía. Existía el riesgo de que desapareciera esa noche. La siguió a su cuarto.

-La pasé muy bien, Kenshin. Cocinas muy bien, me gustó todo lo que preparaste, sobre todo esas… hem… "selchichias"-

-Salchichas… - la corrigió Kenshin muy cerca de ella. La joven tuvo de pronto una sensación de vacío en el pecho y la próxima vez que sintió los labios de Kenshin fue sobre su frente.- Duerme bien, preciosa.-

Ella se quedó quieta, esperando a que él en un impulso la besara o dijera algo más. Pero Kenshin no se movió ni dijo nada. Sólo la miró unos segundos, en silencio, antes de retirarse a dormir. Ella entonces se entró a su cuarto, pensando que era una tonta por esperar cosas como esa, ya que ella misma le había prohibido volverla a besar.

Se quitó el vestido y se puso la yukata. Lo mejor sería dormir y ver si quizá, con suerte, regresaba a su antigua vida que ya empezaba a extrañar. Escuchando el tic tac del reloj, cayó en un profundo sueño.

Tan profundo que esta vez no despertó cuando Kenshin abrió la puerta para comprobar que ella seguía allí.

Tan profundo que no sintió su suspiro de alivio al verla antes de salir.

***¨----*¨¨*----*¨¨*----*¨¨*----*¨¨*----*¨¨*----*¨¨*----*¨¨*----*¨¨*----*¨¨*----*¨¨*----¨***_**Fin Acto Tres**_

_**Kenshin**_

_**Abril 15, 2009**_

_**Notas de Autora:**_

Hola!!

Escribo desde mi nueva casa y me siento muy contenta. Aunque claro, antes vivía en una casita en el sitio de mis padres y en estos días lejos me he sentido muy preocupada por ellos, porque mi marido y yo les hacíamos compañía. Sobretodo en estos días en que una de mis hermanas se ha metido en muchos problemas, ellos me han comentado lo mucho que me extrañan porque los divertía con mis locuras. Y eso desde luego es un peso en el corazón porque me gustaría poder ir todos los días a verlos y alegrarlos y decirles que todo estará bien, pero no se puede.

Esa es quizá, la única nubecita en ese inmenso cielo azul que veo cada mañana desde la ventana de mi nueva casa. Hace muchos años, cuando escribí "Actuación sin Libreto", las lectoras me comentaban sobre la forma de vida que llevaban Ken y Kaori, llena de juegos y risas y besos y cosas así. Como ahora eso mismo lo estoy viviendo, debo decir que se siente muy bien. Tengo un jardín que estoy armando de a poco, un perro, un gato, y tengo el estómago de mi marido y un primo a la hora del almuerzo para experimentar diversas recetas con aún más diversas reacciones, y muchos familiares cerca que me vienen a ver. De todos modos estoy convenciendo a mis padres para que se muden por aquí. Podría estar más tranquila.

Pasando al tema de los fanfics, tenemos un nuevo antiguo episodio que comentar. Kenshin por ejemplo, siente una fuerte atracción por Kaoru y ella… mou, no sabemos si siente algo por él o sólo le recuerda a su antiguo Kenshin. Por otra parte han encontrado valiosa evidencia de la existencia de ella en el dojo y de quienes sucedieron a la maestra de kendo. Seguramente encontrarán más cosas que pertenecieron a Kaoru Kamiya en el pasado, pues aún no abren la bodega. Yo me acuerdo que hace dos meses, en casa de mi abuelita, encontré documentos sobre mis bisabuelos que habían nacido en el siglo diecinueve, asi que no es difícil imaginar que en una casa antigua como la de Kenshin y Kaoru puedan tener ese tipo de cosas.

Me divertí mucho escribiendo la parte en que aparece Megumi y más adelante aparecerán otros componentes de esta historia, tal como Sanosuke, por ejemplo. De todos modos, este Kenshin no tiene un pasado oscuro como el otro ni nada de eso. Pero quizá sea un hombre especial con respecto al común de los japoneses.

Me gusta eso de que le robe besos y sea juguetón. Y me parece que hace tiempo no escribía sobre una Kaoru parecida a la original. Me gusta esta Kaoru porque parece muy fuerte y muy graciosa, con un genio endemoniado a veces, con su lado sensible (bueno, cualquiera llora viendo Candy-Candy) No sé, creo que en cualquier momento le pegará un escobazo a Kenshin si vuelve a sobrepasarse o tal vez… si la espía mientras ella se baña en la tina. Y veremos qué sucede en el próximo capítulo.

Tres personas me han escrito para hacerme saber sus opiniones, lo que se comprende ya que hace poco que había salido esta historia y la mayoría sabe más o menos que pasa. De todos modos seguiré avanzando, a ver qué pasa.

Mis agradecimientos infinitos a…

_**Sakura K. de Shinomori**__, espero que tu recuperación siga bien y que pronto te sientas como nueva. Muchas gracias por recordarme lo de los reportes._

_**Okashira Janet**__, en verdad que estos capítulos tienen muy poco cambio, pero la diferencia más grande empezará a partir del capítulo seis. Sobre "Entre mis Brazos", hablo muy en serio sobre continuarla, porque aunque siempre que iniciamos un proyecto nuevo, la intención es terminarlo, a veces eso cuesta más de la cuenta. A veces pienso que si yo pudiera vivir de esto, podría escribir y escribir todo el día, pero como es un pasatiempo y yo adquiero nuevas responsabilidades, no se puede._

_**A. Kaoru Himura**__, creo que mi mudanza te vino bien, ya que me comentabas de tu pc descompuesto y ha pasado más o menos un tiempo en que no he podido escribir porque he tenido que ordenar mi casa y desembalar y recibir visitas que quieren conocerla y esas cosas. Pero ya estamos de nuevo, actualizando con mucho ánimo._

… por reportarse.

Les dejo mis besitos y muchos agradecimientos por escribirme. Gracias por seguir a esta humilde escritora.


	4. Viviendo el día

_**Donde puedas Amarme**_

_**Acto Cuatro**_

_**Viviendo el día**_

**_¨*----*¨¨*----*¨¨*----*¨¨*----*¨¨*----*¨¨*----*¨¨*----*¨¨*----*¨¨*----*¨¨*----*¨¨*----*¨¨*----*¨¨*----*¨¨*----*¨¨*----*¨¨*----*¨_**

Kaoru abrió los ojos con desgano y notó que el pequeño sol seguía sobre su cabeza. Un día más atrapada en el 2009. ¿Cómo podría volver a su mundo?

Después del baño y el desayuno, se preparó para iniciar un nuevo día. Pero, ¿Qué podía hacer en un mundo donde no conocía nada ni a nadie? De pronto, sentada mirando el patio, se sintió tan sola como un náufrago en una isla desierta y suspiró de frustración. Las calles estaban tan cambiadas y donde antes había prados, ahora sólo veía cemento y casas. Si salía sola, seguramente se perdería. Dependía totalmente de Kenshin en esos momentos y aunque fuera una réplica del hombre al que amaba, no le gustaba ser tan dependiente de él.

Ni siquiera era grato mirar el cielo azul, porque le parecía que el que recordaba de su época era más azul.

Estaba en eso cuando Kenshin, distraído, pasó por su lado con un libro entre las manos y una tostada con mermelada en la boca.

-Buenos días, Kenshin.-

El pareció sorprendido al verla. Estaba tan ensimismado en su lectura, que la había olvidado.

-Hola, Kaoru, ¿cómo estás?-

-Aburrida.- fue la respuesta de la chica que de inmediato volvió su vista al patio. Luego añadió.- Me siento como si estuviera atrapada… -

-Hum… ¿sabes?- le dijo él, sentándose a su lado.- Estoy leyendo un libro sobre los Hitokiris. Se menciona que oficialmente se conocieron cuatro. De hecho, hay uno que encaja con la descripción que me hiciste de tu Kenshin, y hay hasta una foto. Pero dice aquí que se llamaba Kawakami y no Himura.-

-Hasta donde yo sé, Kenshin, había varios hitokiris en esa época. No creo que encuentres a Kenshin en tus libros porque él hizo lo posible por no figurar en la historia, a pesar de sus proezas. Era muy humilde.-

Kenshin cerró su libro y miró a la joven.

-Kaoru, anoche… me quedé pensando mucho en tu historia. Y pienso que sería genial poder comprobar que tu amigo existió y darle hoy el sitio que se merece.-

-Kenshin siempre decía que no quería figurar "sólo por matar gente". Que ese no era un ejemplo positivo ni algo heroico.-

-Estoy de acuerdo con su idea, Kaoru, pero le guste o no, él fue una pieza importante, vital, en la historia de nuestro país. Sobre todo en el paso de una época feudal a un gobierno democrático.-

La joven se puso de pie sin mucho interés en lo que le decía el pelirrojo. Éste no se dio por vencido.

-Hagamos algo… cuéntame todo lo que sepas sobre Kenshin y yo lo convertiré en un libro. De ese modo lo podemos dejar a la imaginación de la gente… -

-¿Crees que a los demás les interese la historia de Kenshin?- repuso Kaoru de pronto, interesada.

-Claro que si. Es una historia increíble. Anoche me tenías completamente hechizado con ella, y no sólo porque tu voz es agradable, sino porque todo es muy interesante… ¿Qué dices? ¿Te animas a ayudarme?-

-Está bien. Pero tenemos un problema, Kenshin. No sabemos cuando volveré. Quizá yo desaparezca un día y no alcance a contarte todo.-

-Tenemos que intentarlo, Kaoru. ¿Qué te parece mañana?. Yo debo conseguir algunas cosas, un grabador de voz, algunas cintas y… -

-Deberíamos hacerlo hoy, Kenshin. Porque puedo desaparecer mañana.- le dijo Kaoru. Kenshin sólo la miró por unos segundos, en silencio, pasando saliva.

-Bueno… no sería nada raro el que me abandonaras. Después de todo, es el estigma de los hombres de mi familia.- dijo con ligereza.

-¿Cómo así?-

-Bueno, ya sabes que me abandonó mi primera esposa. Y a mi padre también le pasó lo mismo. Supe que una mañana la abuela tomó sus cosas y dejó al abuelo… no sé mi bisabuelo o mi tatarabuelo, creo que les pasó lo mismo. Es como una maldición. A las mujeres en cambio, no les pasa.-

-Pero eso es muy triste…- dijo Kaoru conmovida.- Yo sé lo que se siente que a uno lo abandonen. Yo no quisiera abandonarte pero… -

-¿Hablas en serio?-

Kaoru, al ver el brillo de diversión en los ojos violeta de Kenshin, supo que le estaba tomando el pelo.

-Tonto… quiero decir que yo no te abandonaría a propósito antes de terminar el libro. Además, tú y yo nunca nos casaremos asi que no me puedes contabilizar… y no vuelvas a decir… oh, ¡cállate!-

-¡Pero si estoy callado!- dijo él poniendo las manos a la defensiva, hacia delante. Ya veía que ella le daba un coscorrón.

Kaoru de pronto se quedó muy seria, mirando a Kenshin.

-Oye… Kenshin… estaba pensando que tú… es decir, tú llevas el apellido Himura. Como tu padre y abuelo, ¿no?-

-Obvio.-

Kaoru miró hacia abajo mientras su mente trataba de decirle algo.

-Es evidente que tu apariencia la heredaste de tus antepasados. Entonces… si yo me caso con Kenshin y tú puedes ser como… algo así como… -

Ante el titubeo de Kaoru, Kenshin, asombrado, completó lo que ella quería decir.

-¿Quieres decir que tú podrías ser mi tatarabuela?-

Se miraron en silencio largo rato, sintiendo cada uno su corazón golpeando fuertemente en el pecho.

-Imposible…- musitó Kenshin.

-¡Te dije que no me besaras!- estalló Kaoru, con los ojos brillantes y húmedos.- No debes volver a hacerlo. ¡Está mal!.-

Kenshin salió de su estupor y se tomó las cosas con calma.

-Puede que seas mi tatarabuela aunque eso no está del todo claro porque, hasta donde yo sé, ninguno de mis antepasados se llamaba Kenshin. Por otra parte, aunque lo que digas sea verdad, tú aún no te casas con tu amado y por ende, aún no tenemos ninguna relación.-

-Pero… pero… -

Kenshin la tomó entre sus brazos.

-Cálmate, chicuela, no te atormentes con esas cosas. Además… todavía no eres mi tatarabuela, así que podrás seguir disfrutando de los besitos que te daré cuando pueda.-

Cuando Kaoru se alejó hacia el dojo para sacarse las tensiones, Kenshin estaba en el piso, totalmente machucado, con una graciosa palabra saliendo de su boca hinchada.

-Orooooo… orooo… oro…-

_**¨*----*¨¨*----*¨¨*----*¨¨*----*¨¨*----*¨¨*----*¨¨*----*¨¨*----*¨¨*----*¨¨*----*¨¨*----*¨¨*----*¨¨*----*¨¨*----*¨¨*----*¨¨*----*¨**_

_**1882**_

Misao y Yahiko iban al mando de la expedición. Más atrás, Sanosuke, Tsubame y Megumi caminando, disfrutaban del paisaje.

Cuando llegaron a un río, pensaron en refrescarse y se metieron al agua con ropa y todo. Rato después salieron a secarse al sol y a comer fruta antes de seguir su camino, que los llevaría a un albergue donde pensaban comer comida caliente.

Conversaban y reían cuando vieron a un solitario viajero llegar al puente y disponerse a cruzarlo. Todos lo reconocieron de inmediato.

-¡Keeeeeeenshiiiiiiiiiin!-

El aludido se volvió al reconocer esas voces. Observó a Misao, a Megumi, a Yahiko… con emoción siguió aguzando la vista: Tsubame, ¡Sanosuke!... pero… pero…

No estaba Kaoru.

Kenshin regresó un par de pasos y se acercó a ellos. Quizá Kaoru estaba en otra parte u oculta por los arbustos.

-Hola a todos.- saludó sonriendo. Sanosuke se puso de pie y acercándose a él, le dio un fuerte puñetazo en la cara que lo lanzó al piso.

-¡Imbécil!- le dijo a Kenshin.- Te dije que cuidaras de la chiquilla. ¡Y resulta que en cuanto me fui la abandonaste!... ¡Levántate, maldito seas, y arreglemos esto como los hombres!-

Sanosuke iba a seguir dándole al que antes considerara un amigo digno de su respeto, pero Megumi rápidamente se interpuso.

-¡Déjalo tranquilo, gran idiota!- dijo la doctora. Kenshin a duras penas trataba de levantarse y con asombro, por primera vez, los demás notaron que ese simple trabajo para Kenshin ya no era algo tan simple. Megumi ayudó al pelirrojo a levantarse y le revisó la mandíbula.

-¿Pero qué le pasó?- preguntó Misao.-¿Himura, estás enfermo?-

El rurouni se limpió la ropa y recogió su bolso, mirando a Megumi. Misao notó una cierta complicidad entre ellos; había algo que sabían esos dos que no les estaban contando.

-Deja de defender a este sujeto, Megumi. Pensé que era cierto lo que dijiste, que ya no te interesaba porque no valía la pena.- dijo Sanosuke con rabia.

-No molesten más al señor Himura.- dijo Tsubame.-Es una persona adulta y no tiene que estar dando explicaciones. Sabe lo que hace.-

Todos quedaron estupefactos ante las palabras de la tímida niña. Yahiko entonces se adelantó.

-Kenshin, ¿regresarás donde Kaoru?-

El pelirrojo, limpiándose la ropa, los miró a todos.

-Si. Voy a verla. Pensé que estaba con vosotros.-

-Nosotros vamos de paseo a Kyoto, con Misao.- le dijo Tsubame, contenta de verlo después de tantos años, sin guardarle rencor como los demás.- Kaoru se ha quedado en su dojo, descansando. Y creo que estará feliz de verlo.-

-¿Tú crees eso?- le preguntó Kenshin.

-Si. Estoy segura.- contestó la jovencita.

Kenshin sonrió y le acarició la cabeza a la joven.

-Has crecido mucho. Yahiko también está muy grande con respecto a la última vez que nos vimos. Y Misao… te ves muy bien.-

-Gracias, Himura. Pero antes de que nos dejes, de nuevo, mejor quédate con nosotros un poco.

Después de todo, Tsubame tiene razón en eso de que no tienes que dar explicaciones a nadie pero tal vez a nosotros nos debas una. Para tratar de entenderte. Después de todo, somos o fuimos tus amigos y de un día para otro desapareciste.-

Tenían razón. Ellos tenían razón. Les debía una explicación. Quizá podía quedarse durante la tarde con ellos.

-Está bien… podríamos conversar. Y enterarme yo también qué ha sido de vuestras vidas. Además… estoy un poco cansado.- admitió.

Dejando su bolso en el suelo, Kenshin se sentó entre ellos.

-Muy bien, pero antes de que eso suceda, explícanos que demonios te ha sucedido para que no puedas responder ante mis golpes.- dijo Sanosuke mirándolo con desconfianza.- Dímelo de una vez.-

El pelirrojo suspiró, nuevamente mirando a Megumi.

-Si quieres les explico yo, Ken-san.-

Él asintió.

-¿De qué están hablando?- inquirió Misao. Megumi entonces tomó aire.

-De lo que le pasa al cuerpo de Himura.- Sano quiso decir algo pero Megumi lo acalló con un ademán.- Guarden silencio y escúchenme bien, porque esto no lo volveré a repetir. Es algo que sabemos sólo Kenshin, Kaoru y yo.-

-El cuerpo de Kenshin nunca estuvo adaptado para los tremendos despliegues de fuerza que realizó en el pasado. Por eso, su vida como espadachín y luchador serían menores que los de una persona normal. Si bien Kenshin tuvo una habilidad superatlética en su momento, ahora todo eso ha empezado a decrecer. Sus habilidades no desaparecerían, pero si la fuerza para ejecutarlas. Es decir, que si sacamos cuentas a partir de hoy, a Kenshin le quedan dos años antes de que no pueda sostener una espada.-

-Imposible.- dijo Yahiko.- No puede ser. Kenshin, tú eres el más fuerte… -

-Durante todas las batallas a lo largo de su vida, Kenshin realizó grandes esfuerzos y recibió innumerables heridas. Podemos decir que ha sido el más fuerte, pero ya no lo será.-

-No puede ser…- dijo Misao. – Y Kaoru sabía todo esto… -

-Sí, sabía eso.- dijo Kenshin.- Y me apoyó cuanto pudo. Pero yo… tenía algo en mi corazón y pensé que lo mejor sería irme de allí.-

Megumi nuevamente tomó la palabra.

-Kenshin trató de disimularlo, pero lo cierto es que durante el último mes que pasó en el dojo Kamiya apenas y durmió. Cuando me comentó lo que le pasaba, yo misma le recomendé que lo mejor sería marcharse de allí.-

-¡Arpía!.- le gritó Sanosuke a la doctora.- Tú querías alejarlo del lado de Kaoru, mala mujer... -

-¡Ella no es mala!.- dijo Tsubame retrayéndose de inmediato al notar que había levantado la voz.- La señorita Megumi no es eso que dice usted.- acabó con su vocecita de siempre.

-Déjame terminar, cabeza de alcornoque. En su última revisión noté que el deterioro del cuerpo de Kenshin había aumentado significativamente, producto del poco descanso que se daba a sí mismo. Tsubame, que me ayudaba ese día, escuchó nuestra conversación, por eso ella sabe de qué estoy hablando.-

Todos miraron a Tsubame un poco desconcertados. Ella sólo asintió y luego dijo:

-El señor Himura no podía dormir porque nos decía que él había encontrado una respuesta durante su batalla contra el señor Yukishiro. Esa respuesta era ayudar a las personas hasta el final de sus días. Pero aunque ese era su deseo, quería mucho a la señorita Kaoru y por eso él no podía llegar e irse, porque ella se aferraba mucho a él y no quería lastimarla. Sin embargo, sabía que sus fuerzas disminuirían y ya no podría hacer nada por la gente que pudiera necesitar de él.-

-No era justo para la señorita Kaoru que yo estuviera sopesando constantemente la idea de marcharme, sin poder disfrutar a pleno los momentos con ella. Para mí, era algo muy importante llevar a cabo la misión que me había autoimpuesto y la señorita Megumi y Tsubame me hicieron ver que esa situación nos dañaba a los dos, aunque la señorita Kaoru no estuviera conciente de ello. Me prometieron cuidarla y por eso yo decidí partir.-

-¡Pero Kaoru te amaba, Himura!.-Protestó Misao con vehemencia.-Ella siempre me dijo qe si tú se lo hubieras permitido, ella te hubiera seguido a donde fuera. ¿Por qué no le diste esa posibilidad?-

Kenshin bajó la cabeza y sonrió un poco. Muy poco. Él también sabía perfectamente que Kaoru lo hubiera seguido a la China.

-Eso no era posible, porque aún cuando en esta época se vive una relativa paz, encontré en mi camino a personas que quisieron vengarse de mí. Yo debo ser sinceros con ustedes... con mis fuerzas mermadas, yo pude hacerles frente y salvar mi vida. Pero difícilemente podría haber protegido a la señorita Kaoru. Yo... antes de iniciar mi viaje, estaba conciente de eso. Y si alguien le hubiera hecho daño yo... no creo que hubiese podido soportar eso.

-¡Pero debiste confiar en Kaoru! Ella es muy fuerte, sabe de espadas…- dijo Yahiko. Se detuvo cuando Kenshin dejó al descubierto su pecho, para que lo vieran. Estaba quemado, sin duda.

-Un hombre hizo volar su casa, con su mujer y sus dos hijos dentro por matarme. Alcancé a sacar a su familia, pero este fue el precio que tuve que pagar por haber sido un hitokiri alguna vez. Volé por los aires, con un pequeño a mi espalda cuando el lugar estalló. Shishio tenía un plan y quería una pelea, Enishi quería mi cabeza, pero en mi camino encontré a hombres verdaderamente locos y desesperados. Yo... no quería que Kaoru viera eso, que escuchara enumerados uno por uno cada crimen que cometí. No quería que alguien blandiera su espada contra ella sólo por estar conmigo. No quería que la lastimaran... porque esas culpas, y estas quemaduras sólo me pertenecen a mi. Si yo tenía que morir en manos de alguien que me tuviera odio, lo haría lejos de Kaoru y ella no sufriría. Tal vez nunca se enteraría. Era mejor que exponerla quedándome en casa. Pero ahora… ahora he terminado con todo eso y soy libre de odios, de culpas. Soy libre de volver con ella y de regresar con ustedes, mis amigos, porque creo, verdaderamente, que deseo regresar al hogar que alguna vez me brindó ella. Deseo estar al lado de la señorita Kaoru, durante todo el tiempo que me quede de vida.-

Los demás se quedaron boquiabiertos y Sanosuke masculló un par de disculpas. Misao, luego de pensarlo un rato, se levantó de un salto.

-Muy bien, Himura. Me alegra mucho de que hayas vuelto por el buen camino. Y escúchame bien: te ayudaremos a que Kaoru te perdone y vuelva contigo. Pero eso requiere de todo un plan.-

-¿Oro?

-Claro. Ayer pasamos por un pueblo con aguas termales… te llevaremos allí para que te repongas antes de seguir donde Kaoru. Cuenta con nosotros. Te acompañaremos y todo saldrá bien.-

Sonriendo, Kenshin se sintió animado. Ya se sentía muy repuesto sólo con haber encontrado a sus amigos. Y la sola idea de ver a Kaoru lo animaba mucho más.

**_¨*----*¨¨*----*¨¨*----*¨¨*----*¨¨*----*¨¨*----*¨¨*----*¨¨*----*¨¨*----*¨¨*----*¨¨*----*¨¨*----*¨¨*----*¨¨*----*¨¨*----*¨¨*----*¨_**

_**2009**_

-¿Una chica, dices?-

-Me dijiste que estaba soltero, que era un hombre solo. ¡Me lo aseguraste!-

Megumi, con rabia, reclamaba a Sanosuke por mentirle acerca de Kenshin al teléfono.

-Seguramente ella sería un familiar, su hermana, por ejemplo. Megumi, te aseguro que Kenshin es un hombre demasiado serio y formal como para tener a una mujer en su casa sin tener una relación con ella. ¡Lo conozco de años! Y si él estuviera de novio con alguien, me lo diría.-

La mujer siguió reclamando un rato más y Sanosuke cortó la comunicación media hora después, hastiado de las mujeres, aunque riéndose por eso de que le habían vaciado un balde con agua en la cabeza a Megumi.

-¿Quién era, hijo?-

Sanosuke se volvió y vio a su tío Soso sentado en la cama, que siempre lo trataba de hijo. Lo quería mucho.

-Una mujer endiablada.-

El joven profesor de educación física se acercó al enfermo.

-Pero no hablemos de eso ahora. Mejor dime cómo te sientes hoy.-

-Mejor. Muy repuesto con respecto a ayer. No es necesario que te quedes… regresa a Tokio y planifica tus vacaciones.-

-Tío, aún no estás bien y…-

-Hijo, claro que estoy mejorando. Ya pasó lo peor, fue sólo el susto…-

-No me importa lo que digas. Me quedaré un par de días más para asegurarme de que estás bien.-

Soso Sagara sonrió. Ni sus hijos naturales mostraban tanta preocupación por él como Sanosuke.

Sanosuke se crió en la calle, peleando con quien se le pusiera por delante y robando después de la muerte de su madre. Pero un día, la paliza que le dio un grupo de hombres casi lo mató. Soso, que pasaba por ahí, tomó al niño en brazos y lo llevó al hospital primero y a su casa después. Desde luego, tuvo que enfrentarse con su esposa y sus demás hijos que no querían al ladronzuelo en casa.

Pero Sanosuke no robaba por maldad, sino por necesidad y cuando supo, de boca de Soso, que tenía una oportunidad de quedarse en casa y tener educación, la aprovechó y aunque le costó al principio, mostró un comportamiento ejemplar.

Nunca quiso hablar sobre su pasado ni sobre por qué estaba en la calle desde tan pequeño. En cierta ocasión, algo le contó a su madre adoptiva y ésta, con lágrimas en los ojos, le pidió que no continuara y que para ella bastaba saber lo que pasaba con él desde el momento en que entró a su casa por primera vez. Años después, cuando Sanosuke fue a sacar su credencial de identidad, muy serio, pidió hablar con Soso.

-Tío Soso.- le dijo.- Gracias a usted he ganado muchas cosas que antes nunca imaginé pudiera lograr. Pero hay algo más que quisiera pedirle como un último favor… entraré a la universidad e iniciaré mi camino para ser un hombre independiente. Y lo único que quiero de usted es su apellido. Quiero llevar el apellido Sagara.-

-Sanosuke Sagara…- dijo Soso divertido por un momento.- Suena terrible.-

-Por favor… permítame el honor de llevar su nombre. No me importa lo mal que suene.-

-El honor será mío, al tener un hijo como tú. No te preocupes. Pediré permiso en el trabajo y haremos el trámite cuando quieras.-

Desde luego el cambio de apellidos de Obata a Sagara le trajo algunos problemas burocráticos al principio a Sanosuke, pero nada de eso le importó porque con orgullo lucía su nuevo nombre. Cuando se graduó con honores de la universidad, agradeció a su tío las enseñanzas que le había dado y aunque ahora hacía su vida en Tokio, volvía sagradamente cada fin de semana para estar con su familia.

A veces, incluso lograba olvidar los días duros de su niñez y sentía que siempre había sido así de feliz.

Con el tiempo entró a trabajar a una prestigiosa universidad de Tokio, donde conoció al que sería como su alma gemela, su mejor amigo. El compañero con el que tenían muy pocas cosas en común, pero con quien se profesaban cariño, respeto y apoyo. Kenshin Himura, el profesor de historia japonesa.

Sanosuke en general tenía fama de hombre ligero y poco comprometido a la hora de iniciar una relación. Pero era tan guapo que a las mujeres se les pasaba ese detalle por alto. Lo que no sabían es que una vez que Sanosuke lograba estrechar lazos, era más leal que un perro y alguien con quien siempre se podía contar. Todo lo que había que hacer era darse el trabajo de tratarlo y conocerlo y a veces Sanosuke pensaba con ironía que eso lo había hecho un hombre en el

momento en que él buscaba a una novia.

Pero estaba bien tener un amigo en la ciudad. Hacía más llevadera la espera de una compañera.

_**¨*----*¨¨*----*¨¨*----*¨¨*----*¨¨*----*¨¨*----*¨¨*----*¨¨*----*¨¨*----*¨¨*----*¨¨*----*¨¨*----*¨¨*----*¨¨*----*¨¨*----*¨¨*----*¨**_

Cuando Megumi llegó por la tarde a la casa, Kaoru se aseguró de no verla encerrándose en su cuarto a pesar de las protestas de Kenshin.

Pero aunque no la veía, escuchaba claramente su risa, su voz… la imaginaba colgando del cuello de Kenshin, rozándolo con sus labios pintados de carmín y moviéndose sutilmente para incitarlo… con rabia tomó un cojín y lo lanzó lejos, tratando de taparse los oídos con las manos.

-Kenshin no entiende que esta es peor que la de mi mundo… es más odiosa, más… aj… detestable…- se decía.

Pero nada podía hacer porque en algo Kenshin tenía razón. Aunque había sido la residencia Kamiya, en el 2009 le pertenecía a él.

-¿Así se sentirán los fantasmas cuando quedan atrapados en una casa que ya no es la suya, sin poder hacer nada al respecto?- se preguntó intentando distraerse de Megumi.

La hora pasó y las risas seguían. No escuchaba la voz de la doctora (¿o era profesora, según Kenshin?) pero escuchaba murmullos. Se estaba obsesionando y enrabiando con todo eso.

-Esto no es sano para mí. Lo mejor será que salga. Podría escabullirme a la sala de televisión.- reflexionó. Y así, con cuidado de no ser vista, rodeó la casa para no pasar por el lugar donde estaba Kenshin con su odiosa invitada, y se metió por una ventana abierta al lugar de su objetivo.

Recordó que Kenshin apretó un botón el día anterior para encender el aparato. Con suerte podía encontrar la historia de la niña rubia del día anterior, y saber si es que en una de esas, su amado revivía. Pero sólo vio un programa sobre animales.

-Atención… las leonas se agazapan para iniciar su ataque… miran con atención a los antílopes que pasan cuando uno de ellos se separa del grupo. Es la presa perfecta y ellas están dispuestas a cazarlo… -

Kaoru, con el corazón en un puño, observó al grácil animal siendo atacado por cuatro leonas a la vez. Una le mordió el cuello mientras la otra destrozaba sus ancas. Kaoru, con lágrimas en los ojos, pensó que ver televisión no había sido tan buena idea después de todo. Pobrecito antílope…

Se apoyó en el piso con una mano cuando ésta hizo contacto con algo duro y pequeño. Levantó una extraña cajita gris con botones de colores sobresaliendo.

Apretó uno y la cajita no hizo nada especial. Pero cuando volvió su atención a la pantalla del televisor, las leonas y los antílopes muertos ya no estaban y en cambio, alguien hablaba del clima con un gracioso mapa del Japón detrás de él.

Kaoru encontró genial eso de predecir el clima. ¡El 2009 era como un sueño! Anotó mentalmente las predicciones del hombre para compararlas al día siguiente y cuando el programa terminó, suspiró de tristeza porque estaba entretenida con eso. Pronto comprendió que al apretar un botón de la cajita, algo pasaba con la televisión y cambiaba lo que estaba pasando. En un momento dado, interesada, vio a un hombre vestido como samurai que entraba a un cuarto. Se emocionó al pensar que había gente de su época allí y dejó la cajita pequeña en paz.

El samurai dejó sus espadas en el suelo y se acercó a una bella rubia occidental vestida con un kimono semiabierto. Kaoru se extrañó porque ella había visto a poca gente con esos rasgos en su mundo y recordó que Kenshin algo le había dicho que lo que salía en la televisión no era real. Atenta, siguió mirando al atractivo samurai quien, despojado ahora de la parte superior de sus vestiduras, besaba apasionadamente a la rubia exuberante, mezclando sus lenguas…

-¡Santo Cielo!- exclamó Kaoru, sintiendo su corazón golpear fuertemente mientras toda la sangre de su cuerpo se iba a su cara, que le ardía. Se tapó los ojos con las manos justo cuando la rubia le ofrecía un pecho generoso al samurai y éste se lo sorbía como si fuera a sacárselo.

Una tenue música se escuchaba en el cuarto y cuando Kaoru se atrevió a separar un poco sus dedos para mirar entremedio, el samurai separaba las piernas de la rubia que al parecer, no tenía vello, y se disponía a lamerla. Kaoru se quitó las manos de los ojos, que ahora estaban abiertos desmesuradamente y con el corazón aún acelerado, observó esas partes que sabía ella también tenía, pero que nunca se había visto. No podía cerrar la boca de la impresión y apoyándose sobre las manos, se inclinó hacia delante para ver mejor todo eso. Tenía mucha vergüenza, pero su curiosidad podía más.

El samurai dejó a la rubia en paz y ésta, con una mirada obscena, metió la mano entre sus ropas sueltas y sacó un miembro tan grande, que Kaoru se preguntó qué pretendía hacer con él. Cuando empezó a penetrarla, Kaoru creyó que la partiría por la mitad y se llevó una mano a los ojos nuevamente, pero se dio valor para seguir mirando mientras sentía calor bajo la panza y cuando apoyó la mano en el suelo nuevamente, lo hizo sobre la cajita mágica. Entonces apareció una raya sobre una línea en el televisor, que avanzó rápidamente hacia un costado de la pantalla y el sonido aumentó de un modo que se hizo casi insoportable.

Kenshin, que estaba pensando en irse a acostar en cuanto Megumi se fuera, mientras ésta le hablaba sobre unos perfumes, escuchó de pronto una música y unos gemidos enloquecidos provenientes del cuarto del lado. Megumi alzando una ceja, le preguntó:

-¿Tu amiga salvaje está con un compañero en su habitación?-

-Quédate aquí. Vuelvo de inmediato.- dijo Kenshin muy serio. Megumi le hizo caso, riéndose de Kaoru.

Mientras, Kaoru, totalmente descolocada, se tapaba los oídos con las manos y resolvió que debía encontrar el botón que bajaba el sonido. Pero no sabía cuál había apretado y se dispuso a apretarlos todos. Con uno salieron unos números, con el otro algo pasó y una sección de la pantalla se agrandó. Justamente la del pene del samurai entrando frenéticamente en…

Kaoru sintió que le arrebataban el control remoto de las manos y la pantalla quedó a oscuras. Y el silencio regresaba.

Avergonzada, cerró los ojos, apretándolos fuerte mientras pedía, en silencio, volver a su mundo en ese momento.

-¿Qué pretendías?- le dijo Kenshin muy serio.

Kaoru, sentada sobre un cojín, lentamente se volvió hacia él y lo miró hacia arriba. Ya que no había vuelto a su mundo, debía asumir.

-Yo… estaba aburrida y salí y… -

-¡Pero no tenías que ver ese tipo de cosas ni menos ponerle el volumen tan fuerte!- dijo Kenshin. –Te dije que cenaras con nosotros y no quisiste, insististe en encerrarte en tu cuarto y ahora te mandas este _pastelazo_… -

La joven por un momento sintió ganas de llorar. Kenshin nunca la reñía… además… ¿qué significaba "pastelazo"? En este mundo tenían expresiones tan raras…

-Así que a la niña le gusta el canal de Playboy.- dijo Megumi apareciendo con una enorme sonrisa.- Tienes una mente muy pervertida, chiquillita.-

Kaoru no soportó más y se puso de pie de un salto. Tenía mucha vergüenza aún y salió corriendo del cuarto. Kenshin entonces cayó en cuenta que no debió haberla recriminado, porque ella en el fondo no había hecho nada malo. Se había desquitado porque le había dado rabia que esa noche, no quisiera cenar con él y ya estaba arrepentido de hacerla sentir mal.

Megumi optó por retirarse. Ya era tarde, la había pasado bien con el pelirrojo y le quería dar espacio para seguir regañando a la salvaje antes que se le pasara la rabia que contenía. Le dio las buenas noches, recogió sus cosas y se fue en su auto.

**_¨*----*¨¨*----*¨¨*----*¨¨*----*¨¨*----*¨¨*----*¨¨*----*¨¨*----*¨¨*----*¨¨*----*¨¨*----*¨¨*----*¨¨*----*¨¨*----*¨¨*----*¨¨*----*¨_**

-Kaoru… ábreme la puerta.-

Cuando Kenshin la buscó por toda la casa, llegó a la conclusión de que estaba en el dojo. Y no se había equivocado a juzgar por el hecho de que la puerta estaba trabada por dentro.

-Hazlo. Tenemos que hablar. Por favor… Kaoru, te debo una disculpa.-

La joven estaba apoyada en una de las paredes del dojo, sentada, abrazando sus piernas. Se daba leves golpecitos en la cabeza con la secreta esperanza de regresar a su mundo. Todo era tan raro, tan incomprensible…

Tan solitario aquí.

Kenshin dejó de molestarla y Kaoru pronto sintió sueño. Medio dormida, escuchó unos sonidos extraños pero no les dio importancia hasta que los pasos del pelirrojo se detuvieron a su lado. Éste se agachó y la remeció suavemente.

-Déjame en paz.- dijo Kaoru.- Yo no sabía cómo operar esa cosa y no quería perjudicarte con tu cita.-

-Lo sé, Kaoru. Lo sé… y créeme que lo lamento mucho. Yo no debí reaccionar así contigo… y no tiene nada de malo lo que estabas viendo. Sólo que aquí, las personas vemos ese tipo de cosas en solitario, en silencio… y… -

-No me gustó lo que vi. Yo siempre creí que esas cosas eran más románticas… más tiernas… no de ese modo tan… tan… burdo.- reconoció la joven. Kenshin le acarició una mejilla suavemente.

-Claro que es así, como lo describes, Kaoru. Es así cuando hay amor entre un hombre y una mujer. Pero esto es la televisión y ya sabes que hay pocas cosas reales en ella.- Kenshin por un momento trató de imaginar qué tipo de educación sexual tenía Kaoru porque al parecer, era la de una niña de cinco años. Quizá ver sexo explícito había sido demasiado para ella y por eso había cometido la torpeza de subir el volumen y luego no poder bajarlo, a juzgar por el modo en que apretaba los botones del control remoto cuando él la encontró. -¿Me disculpas por ser tan tonto y no recordar que eres una señorita de 1882?-

Kaoru lo miró por unos momentos. La luz de la luna se filtraba por entre las rendijas de las ventanas, bañando todo en una luz plateada, incluyendo la atractiva cara de Kenshin y de pronto Kaoru sintió una necesidad casi dolorosa de tocarlo.

Alzó los dedos hacia él, hacia su mejilla izquierda y Kenshin cerró los ojos al sentir su tenue caricia.

Pero ella se dio cuenta de que faltaba algo allí: la piel quebrada por una cicatriz, y despertada del embrujo, optó por retirar su mano. En ese momento la de Kenshin atrapó la suya para contenerla contra su rostro mientras su otra mano se iba hacia la cintura de la joven. Y la acercó a su cuerpo y Kaoru sintió su corazón cobrar vida de nuevo.

Como una mariposa, los labios de Kenshin se posaron sobre los suyos para que conociera su contacto. Los entreabrió lentamente cuando ella se relajó, aceptándolo. Y tomó su boca con cuidado, con paciencia. Con ternura.

La apoyó en la pared de madera, mordisqueando levemente hasta que Kaoru empezó a responder, tan torpemente por los nervios que lo conmovió. Se tomaría su tiempo, porque no había apuro… Kenshin la besaría toda la noche si era preciso hasta que ella se diera con él.

Cuando sus lenguas se tocaron, una descarga eléctrica atravesó la espalda de Kaoru. Y cuando Kenshin abandonó su boca para concentrarse en su fino cuello, empezó a temblar. Su cuerpo no le respondía… su mente le decía que no debía hacer eso aún, pero sus ojos le decían que estaba bien, que era Kenshin, el hombre al que amaba. Y sus ansias de permanecer allí, entre sus brazos, apaciguaban cualquier intento de rebelión y escape. Si en su mundo Kenshin se hubiera quedado, si se hubiera atrevido a estar con ella, todo eso tan dulce y delicioso podría haber pasado entre ellos. Si tan sólo él hubiese pensado un poco más en ella y dejado su dolor de lado…

Sintió el escozor de las lágrimas por segunda vez en esa noche. Si Kenshin hubiese sido conciente de todo lo que ella lo extrañó, no la hubiera dejado… si hubiese podido ver en su corazón cuánto amor ella tenía para el, no lo habría hecho.

Se sintió tan turbada que olvidó que estaba sintiendo placer. Puso las manos entre ella y Kenshin, apartándolo suavemente. Él no se resistió. Sabía que pasaría y debía acatar lo que ella decidiera, aunque él se muriera de ganas.

-Lo siento… - se disculpó la joven.- Yo no puedo hacer esto… - balbució. Acto seguido se fue a su cuarto y Kenshin permaneció sentado en el piso, pasándose una mano por el rojo fleco, suspirando.

-No sé qué tiene esta chiquilla. En tres días ya me tiene loco. Completamente loco… -

Salió del dojo pesadamente y cerró la puerta tras de él.

-Pero se irá… tarde o temprano se irá… a casarse con ese otro Kenshin.-

_**¨*----*¨¨*----*¨¨*----*¨¨*----*¨¨*----*¨¨*----*¨¨*----*¨¨*----*¨¨*----*¨¨*----*¨¨*----*¨¨*----*¨¨*----*¨¨*----*¨¨*----*¨¨*----*¨**_

A Kaoru le sorprendía poder haber dormido algo durante la noche, a juzgar por la luz de la mañana que entraba a su cuarto y que indicaba el inicio de un nuevo día.

Ya ni siquiera hizo el intento de escudriñar el cielo de la habitación para encontrar el pequeño sol.

Al parecer, iba a pasar más tiempo allí del que pensó en un momento, cuando supuso que todo eso se trataba de una mala broma o de un sueño.

Se levantó porque de cualquier modo, ni ánimos tenía siquiera de volver a dormirse. Le estaban pasando tantas cosas, tan confusas y necesitaba sacárselas de la mente. Si tan sólo tuviera a alguien con quien hablar de sus sentimientos… como una amiga.

Como Tae.

Suspiró. Tae siempre la escuchaba y entre ambas desmenuzaban a tal punto lo que Kaoru le contaba, que podían llegar a buenas conclusiones aunque otras veces quedaban en las mismas, lo que no importaba realmente porque al menos Kaoru se desahogaba y se iba más tranquila a casa.

La joven reflexionó que si en este mundo había un Kenshin y una Megumi, existía la posibilidad de que existiera una Tae. ¿Por qué no? Quizá sólo tenía que ir a buscarla a Akabeko. ¿Pero cómo llegaba hasta allí? Salió a la calle, vestida con sus bermudas favoritas y una polera con la palabra "Meiji" escrita en el pecho y miró hacia ambos lados. Sólo cemento…

Entró de nuevo a la casa justo a tiempo para que Kenshin la descubriera desde el corredor. El

pelirrojo, que acababa de vestirse, la observó titubear antes de volver a salir tambaleándose por el portón. Divertido, optó por seguirla. La joven, ahora por la calle, caminaba con pasos vacilantes y Kenshin se preguntó que qué se traía. Por eso la adelantó y notó con sorpresa que Kaoru llevaba los ojos… ¿cerrados?

-¿Estás jugando al ciego?- le preguntó de pronto y Kaoru se detuvo en seco, abriendo los ojos.

Ahí estaba, frente a ella, la fuente de sus problemas. Suspiró de nuevo.

-Voy a buscar un lugar, pero como lo que veo me confunde, opté por hacer el camino que mi cuerpo conoce.- respondió volviendo a cerrar los ojos para no desconcentrar su orientación.

-En ese caso te acompañaré, para indicarte si puedes cruzar la calle o si hay algún peligro.-

Aunque quería hacer eso sola, Kaoru conocía demasiado bien a los Kenshin como para saber que nada de lo que dijera les haría cambiar de opinión. Se encogió de hombros y siguió andando con Kenshin a su lado. Al cabo de media hora, Kenshin preguntó:

-¿Cuánto falta?-

-Diez minutos más.-

-Vaya, ustedes sí que caminaban.-

Después de un rato, llegaron a un sitio en el cual Kaoru se detuvo, dando un giro. Abrió los ojos lentamente.

-Si tenías hambre, me hubieses pedido que te trajera.- dijo Kenshin. Pero Kaoru estaba demasiado asombrada como para rebatir sus palabras.

Estaba frente a una versión totalmente 2009 del viejo y tradicional Akabeko. La nueva estructura era cuatro veces más grande que la que ella conocía, con adornos tradicionales en la entrada, letreros vistosos y plantas maravillosas en maceteros gigantes.

Se acercó al hombre de la entrada seguida de Kenshin, quien no quiso decirle a Kaoru que en ese lugar ella estaba totalmente fuera de lugar con su ropa.

-Buenos días. Quisiera saber si se encuentra la señorita Tae Sekihara.-

Kenshin llamó aparte a Kaoru.

-¿Y esa quién es?-

-Mi mejor amiga en mi mundo.-

-Pero Kaoru, no es posible que aquí exista esa persona que tú conoces… -

El recepcionista miró a la pareja con cierta curiosidad. Años mirando a la gente le daban una idea de su forma de ser por su modo de vestir. Por ejemplo, el pelirrojo vestía semiformal, lo que hablaba de una persona culta, pero su cabello rojo y largo, tomado en una coleta, le indicaba que se trataba de alguien más revolucionario, quizá. Y eso le dio la idea de que podía tratarse de un profesor de algo. Luego miró a la chiquilla junto a él y… y la encontró un poco extraña. Pero era bonita. Muy bonita. Y le sonrió.

-Señorita, la señorita Tae va saliendo en este momento. Pero le informo que ella es una mujer muy ocupada y posiblemente no la tome en cuenta, a menos que haga una cita con ella.-

Kaoru hizo una graciosa reverencia de agradecimiento mientras Kenshin sólo hacía un gesto con la mano y el recepcionista volvió a pensar en la parejita que hacían esos dos. Luego recibió a una comitiva que venía a desayunar a aquel sitio y se olvidó del asunto.

-¡Tae!-

Una elegante mujer, enfundada en un traje igual de elegante, estaba pronta a abordar un auto… elegante. Pero sintió que la llamaban y se detuvo.

-¿Quién?-

Kaoru se acercó a la exitosa mujer de negocios con una sonrisa de genuina felicidad al verla. Kenshin estaba descolocado. Tae también. Hacía años que no veía una sonrisa tan fresca y sincera hacia su persona.

-Tae, que bueno que te encuentro. Necesitaba tanto hablar con alguien.-

-Perdona. ¿Nos conocemos?- respondió ella extrañada. Su chofer, expectante, salió del auto para ver de qué iba el asunto. Más que mal, también era el guardaespaldas de Tae. Por su parte, Kaoru se recordó que en este mundo las personas a quienes ella reconocía, no la conocían a ella.

-Eto… hem… no, no nos conocemos aún pero, pero yo sé que tú puedes llegar a ser una gran amiga.-

-¿Y de qué quieres hablar conmigo? Porque si es sobre dinero… -

-No, no es de dinero. Lo que pasa es que… es que… - Kaoru miró de reojo a Kenshin y le dio vergüenza reconocer que estaba confundida por su culpa enfrente de él, así que repuso:- es que me han pasado muchas cosas últimamente y pensé que tendrías tiempo de escucharme.-

-Pequeña.- le respondió la mujer haciendo un ademán a su chofer para que volviera al auto.- No sé qué esperas que te diga o cómo quieres que te ayude en tu problema, pero yo soy una mujer de negocios, ahora mismo voy a cerrar un contrato y no tengo tiempo para escucharte. Además, no te conozco. Lo siento.-

Kaoru bajó la vista y los hombros de decepción. Tae, que la miró de reojo, desapareció dentro del auto de vidrios polarizados y se marchó.

-Vamos a casa, señorita Kaoru.- le dijo Kenshin tratando de animarla.- Hoy te prepararé una delicia del 2009. Panqueques con manjar. Así que arriba ese ánimo… mira que es la receta que me enseñó a hacer mi hermana y aunque no me quedan tan buenos como a ella, pues… saben bastante decente.-

Kaoru se interesó. Su Kenshin no tenía parientes, porque se habían muerto durante una epidemia de cólera. Pero en este mundo, Kenshin tenía una hermana…

-¿Una hermana, Kenshin?-

Caminaban de regreso a casa y al menos Kaoru momentáneamente olvidó lo de Tae.

-Bueno… es en realidad mi media hermana. Cuando mi mamá abandonó a mi padre, él se casó al tiempo con otra mujer y nos fuimos a Kyoto. Allí nació mi hermana Misao.-

Kaoru se detuvo en seco, mirando a Kenshin totalmente asombrada.

-¿Misao Makimashi?-

-No, Kaoru, Misao Himura aunque… hem… creo recordar que su mamá se apellida Makimashi.- dijo Kenshin distraído.- En fin… ¿cómo es que sabes…? Ya, no me digas… en tu época Misao era algo tuyo.-

-Si.- contestó Kaoru feliz.- Era una amiga de Kyoto. Y la mejor ninja que he conocido en el mundo. Kenshin, por favor, tienes que invitarla para que nos conozcamos, y así yo pueda tener con quien hablar.-

-Pero me tienes a mí.-

-Pero hablo de una mujer, tonto. Con una mujer yo puedo hablar de otras cosas.-

-Por ejemplo de mí, ¿no?-

Kaoru, al mirar la sonrisa de Kenshin, desvió la vista hacia la calle, levemente ruborizada. En ese momento, un auto se detuvo junto a ella. Al bajarse la ventanilla, vio el rostro de Tae.

-Oye, niña… mira, no tengo tiempo ahora, pero si aún te interesa hablar conmigo, ven mañana a las ocho de la tarde al restaurante.-

La joven, ruborizada, pero feliz, asintió de inmediato y Tae se marchó nuevamente. Kenshin, de una pieza, no podía creer lo que había pasado y Kaoru sentía que la mañana empezaba a mejorar de modo considerable.

El 2009 no era tan malo.

_**¨*----*¨¨*----*¨¨*----*¨¨*----*¨¨*----*¨¨*----*¨¨*----*¨¨*----*¨¨*----*¨¨*----*¨¨*----*¨¨*----*¨¨*----*¨¨*----*¨¨*----*¨¨*----*¨**_

_**1882**_

Kenshin, suspirando, cerraba los ojos, sumergido hasta el cuello en una poza de agua termal.

-Tienes que quedarte aquí un rato largo, para que te haga efecto lo de las propiedades curativas de este lugar.- le dijo Sanosuke al pelirrojo.- Al menos, eso dijeron la doctora y la comadreja.-

-Yo preferiría ir a ver a la señorita Kaoru.- repuso éste.

-Kenshin, amigo… Kaoru te ha esperado cerca de tres años. Bien puede esperar un par de días más. Además, si vas a llegar todo reconfortado y relajado ante ella, los dos se beneficiarán de eso.-

Yahiko, de brazos cruzados, miraba a esos dos sin decir palabra. Estaban locos.

-Todavía hay que ir de compras para que tengas un traje nuevo. Ese que llevas siempre ya está transparente de tantos remiendos.- siguió Sanosuke.- Y yo te ayudaré para que elijas algo varonil y majestuoso, digno de ti.-

Kenshin sólo sonreía con algunas gotitas de sudor sobre la frente. Entonces Yahiko reparó en algo que no había notado antes.

-Oye, Kenshin… tú realmente has sonreído mucho en este día.-le dijo.

-Yahiko, tonto… claro que sonríe, si Kenshin siempre sonríe. Es su forma de ser… - dijo Sanosuke desparramando los rojos cabellos de su amigo con el puño sobre su cabeza.- Él es así, siempre jovial…-

-No me refiero a eso, cabeza de gallo. Lo que pasa es que es una sonrisa diferente. La otra era… cómo te lo digo para que me entiendas… como… - el chico se rascó la cabeza.-… como una máscara. En cambio ahora parece una sonrisa más genuina.-

-Eh… tienes razón, pequeñajo.- concedió Sanosuke mirando atentamente a Kenshin.- Parece que por fin te está llegando la inteligencia.

Yahiko saltó sobre Sanosuke y empezaron una guerra de agua. Mientras, apoyado en su piedra, Kenshin sonreía con los ojos cerrados, pensando que Yahiko tenía razón después de todo. Él sonreía porque le nacía. Porque se sentía bien. Porque estaba libre del Hitokiri Battousai y su pasado y por eso, ahora iba hacia los brazos de Kaoru a cumplir todas las promesas que antes quiso hacerle pero que no le pudo comunicar.

_**¨*----*¨¨*----*¨¨*----*¨¨*----*¨¨*----*¨¨*----*¨¨*----*¨¨*----*¨¨*----*¨¨*----*¨¨*----*¨¨*----*¨¨*----*¨¨*----*¨¨*----*¨¨*----*¨**_

**Fin acto cuatro.**

**_Viviendo el día_**

**Mayo 29, 2009**

Notas de autora.

Hola!!!

Esto de trabajar para vivir es algo nuevo para quien hasta hace un año, tuvo una vida casi de princesa. Al menos ya me he acostumbrado algo a ser dueña de casa, empresaria (que cool suena eso) y estar lejos de mi mami, por lo que ya no se me caen las lagrimitas cuando voy a verla y se acaba la visita. Pero igual me tirita un poco el mentón. De visita en un supermercado, tomé un paquete de fideos para evaluar si lo llevaba o no, cuando recordé que esos eran los fideos que vende mi mamá en su almacén, en el que yo crecí. Nada que hacer, me invadió la nostalgia de un segundo a otro y acabé empapando la chaqueta de mi marido.

A todo esto, tengo un par de gatitos que son toda mi adoración y mi fuente de entretenimiento diaria. Una chica y un nene. Entre sus anécdotas está la siguiente: Compré un pastel para agasajar a mis padres durante una visita y la dejé sobre la mesa mientras atendía el teléfono. Cuando regresé, estaban mis dos gatitos lamiendo la crema de este. Si hubiera tenido la cámara de fotos a mano seguro hubiera inmortalizado el momento, porque no estaban lamiendo la crema de la orilla… ¡estaban sobre mi pastel!

En fin, les dejo un enorme saludo a todas y todos y agradecimientos a quienes me postean en este fanfic. Lamento mucho no poder ir más a prisa, y es que en invierno es cuando mi negocio se reactiva y mi tiempo libre se acaba. De hecho, ha estado en un marcado ascenso desde hace un par de semanas y ahora que el frío llegó finalmente, la demanda crece y crece. Estoy agotada, pero daré mi mayor esfuerzo… después de todo, en verano puedo relajarme.

**_Gracias por reportarse a..._ **

_**Sakura K de Shinomori: **Gracias por tus saludos y buenas vibras. Me alegro de que quien te operara tuviera la delicadeza de dejarte una cicatriz ocultable… yo tengo una en mi pancita, se ve aún cuando me pongo bikini, y a quien me pregunta, le digo que es de una herida de bala recibida durante un acto heroico, porque es redondita, y no un recuerdito de la peste cristal._

_**Okashira Janet: **Esto de perder la inspiración es cosa seria… creo que en mi caso particular, más que perderla fue relegarla a causa de necesitar ocupar mi mente en estrategias de marketing. Pero espero pronto poder tener todo eso en orden y seguir. Me alegro que la hayas pasado bien en Misiones._

_**A KaoruHimura: **Qué genial que mencionas lo de la compu descompuesta, porque me recuerda que debo respaldar los miles de tesoros que guardo en mi notebook. Besitos._

_**Orquidblack**: Nunca se me pasó por la cabeza todo el descalabro emocional que trae un cambio de casa. Me acuerdo mucho del barrio donde crecí y la gente que me vio desde pequeña y extraño todo ese ambiente, no sólo el hogar con mis padres. Pero bueno, es cosa de costumbre. Un abrazo enorme, que te vaya bien._

_**Juliex19: **Gracias por tus comentarios._

_**Kaoru Himura K: **Los cambios se vienen a partir del episodio 6, asi que paciencia, que ya falta poco. Un beso._

_**AnToo96: **Espero que disfrutes de esta historia tanto como de la otra. Cariños._


	5. No soy él

Aclaración: Rurouni Kenshin y todos sus personajes pertenecen inelectualmente a Nobuhiro Watsuki. Yo escribo este fanfic sin fines de lucro, por pura diversión y porque aunque me gustó la historia, no satisllenó mis deseos de ver algo un poco más romántico.

Esta historia es una especie de autoplagio de otra que escribi anteriormente. Pero no estoy ni ahi con hacerme una autodemanda.

_**Donde puedas Amarme: Un final diferente.**_

_**Acto cinco**_

"_**No soy él"**_

***¨----*¨¨*----*¨¨*----*¨¨*----*¨¨*----*¨¨*----*¨¨*----*¨¨*----*¨¨*----*¨¨*----*¨¨*----¨***

-¿Aquí practicas?-

Kenshin asintió con una sonrisa mientras Kaoru, boquiabierta, intentaba abarcar la inmensidad del maravilloso dojo en el que estaba con sus muy abiertos ojos rasgados.

-Es impresionante… -

El pelirrojo la había invitado esa tarde para que saliera y se distrajera un poco de la disyuntiva de: "cómo vuelvo a mi casa" que tenía ella y al parecer había resultado.

-Hay tanta gente… -

Kaoru se fijó en un atractivo hombre en especial, de edad madura y cabellos muy negros. Aunque en esta nueva era los llevaba cortos, ella de inmediato lo reconoció y se lo señaló a Kenshin.

-Ese tipo, en mi época, era tu maestro de espadas. Se llamaba Hiko Seijuro treceavo… aunque creo recordar que se llamaba en verdad… hem… Nitsu Kak… Kaki… Kako…-

La joven no recordaba las palabras exactas, pero Kenshin ya ni se molestó en asombrarse. Sólo completó la frase de la chica.

-Kakunoshin.-

-¡Ese!- afirmó ella dando un golpe de puño en su mano abierta.- ¿Es tu maestro aquí o tu compañero?-

-Es mi maestro.- dijo Kenshin avanzando hacia él. Era increíble todo lo que le decía Kaoru. Era como si el mundo de la Era Meiji y el que estaba viviendo él fuesen paralelos.

-Que increíble… yo no sabía que él hubiera tenido hijos. Tal vez, después de todo, se casó con alguna de las amigas de Misao… jajaja… era un pícaro.- comentó Kaoru contenta de reconocer a alguien más. Kenshin le hizo una seña para que lo esperara mientras él se cambiaba de atuendo.

Para Kaoru, rato después, fue todo un choque verlo con hakama y kendogi azules, entrando con paso seguro al salón. De pronto recordó fuertemente al Kenshin de su época y sintió mucha nostalgia. Estaba evocando sus recuerdos más felices cuando el maestro… o como sea que se dijera en ese mundo, se acercó a Kenshin.

-Vaya, pupilo, veo que es la primera vez que traes a una mujer que no es tu hermana a la práctica. ¿Es tu novia?-

Kenshin buscó con la mirada a Kaoru, que al hacer contacto visual con él se puso de pie y le hizo señas con la mano, sonriendo alegremente. El pelirrojo se ruborizó y miró a Kakunoshin.

-Si. Algo así.-

-En ese caso, pupilo… hoy le daremos motivos para sentirse orgullosa de ti. Haremos demostraciones de habilidades y todo eso para que te luzcas… -

-No, no, maestro… no. Es decir, no creo que ella se impresione con mi nivel. Ella es kendoka también, y de las buenas.- Y claro que debía de serlo, pensó Kenshin, si era una de las que manejaba una técnica cien por ciento original de combate, de una época en que realmente la vida dependía de conocerlas bien.

-Puede que sea una buena kendoka, pupilo. Pero tú tienes nivel nacional. De hecho, todavía me pregunto por qué no dejas esa farsa de jugar al profesor de historia y te dedicas al kendo y a abrir tu propio dojo. Con todos los trofeos que puedes ganar, tu reputación… -

-Me gusta más enseñar sobre la historia que practicar el arte de la espada.- dijo Kenshin levemente molesto al ver que su superior menoscababa su profesión.- El kendo sólo me gusta para mantenerme sano del cuerpo y el espíritu.-

-Por eso de todos mis pupilos, eres el más estúpido.- dijo Kakunoshin caminando con Kenshin hacia donde estaba Kaoru.- Porque no eres ambicioso. Tienes un don… una habilidad para manejar la espada que no cualquiera posee y en vez de sacarle algún provecho, te dedicas a… a… bueno, pensándolo bien, si yo tuviera la oportunidad de mirar bajo las falditas de las universitarias... pues, dicen que cada año llegan más atrevidas, jugándose las cartas para atrapar maestros… quizá yo deba ser el que cambie de profesión.-

Un suspiro salió de los labios del pelirrojo cuando llegaron hasta donde estaba Kaoru. Kakunoshin se dirigió a ella.

-Señorita… -

-Kamiya. Kaoru Kamiya.-

Algo en la cara del hombre le indicó a Kenshin que al parecer, se le hacía conocido ese

nombre. Pero Kakunoshin no hizo comentario alguno al respecto.

-Señorita Kamiya… me preguntaba si quisiera usted participar de nuestra práctica del día. Mi pupilo me ha comentado que usted es kendoka y tal vez quiera enseñarnos algo de su técnica.-

Kaoru no esperó a que le preguntaran dos veces y rato después, cuando ella se hubo cambiado

con el traje de repuesto de Kenshin que era muy parecido en sus colores al que ella usaba en su época, iniciaron los ejercicios de calentamiento. Luego algunos movimientos y después las demostraciones.

-Como han visto, hoy tenemos a una invitada, de la escuela… - Kakunoshin se dirigió a Kaoru para que le diera una respuesta.

-La escuela "Kamiya Kasshin Ryu".- dijo ella enérgicamente.

Orgullosamente.

Kenshin nuevamente notó un tic de reconocimiento en el rostro de su superior. Algo raro había en todo eso.

-¿Alguien desearía chocar su shinai con ella?- preguntó Kakunoshin.

-Yo.- dijo un joven alto saliendo de entre los alumnos.- Yo pelearé. Aunque sea una mujer, quizá me venga bien medir fuerzas con ella.-

-Muy bien. Será una lucha de tres golpes.- respondió Kaoru, apretando con fuerza el shinai que también Kenshin le había prestado. Aunque si hubiese sido una escoba, por ella hubiera estado bien.

-¡Hajime!- dijo un estudiante, iniciando el primer ataque entre los contendores. Saigo salió volando hacia atrás cuando la espada de Kaoru hizo contacto con él. Se produjo un silencio general y luego se escucharon algunos murmullos.

-Creo que me pilló desprevenido.- comentó él tratando de restarle importancia al asunto, si bien ni siquiera alcanzó a tocar a Kaoru con su shinai. Se colocó en posición y esperó la seña para el segundo golpe.

No tuvo mejor suerte que en el primero y rojo de vergüenza, insistió en pelear el punto que quedaba, pero Kakunoshin lo detuvo con un ademán.

-Ella ganó, Saigo. ¿Alguien más que quiera ser su oponente?-

Cinco jóvenes más pasaron y los cinco terminaron acabados sobre la brillante y pulida madera del piso. Kenshin miraba a la joven con admiración.

-Por lo visto hoy ha venido a masacrar a mi escuela.- dijo Kakunoshin de buen humor.- ¿Desde cuándo practica, señorita Kamiya?-

-Desde los siete años, señor Nitsu.-

-Vaya, con ese nivel que tiene, debería tener primer lugar a nivel nacional. Quizá usted quiera abrir un dojo.-

-Yo ya tengo uno. Es el dojo Kamiya, del que soy maestra.- dijo Kaoru sin pensar, dándose cuenta de que había metido la pata en cuanto veinte jóvenes se abalanzaron sobre ella para pedirles que les enseñe su arte. Pero Kaoru no podía aceptarlos porque el dojo actualmente era de Kenshin y porque ella podía un día despertar y aparecer en su propia época, dejándolos solos y sin guía. –Por favor… me siento muy honrada de que quieran aprender mi técnica pero… ustedes deben esforzarse más y si alguno logra vencerme en combate, yo lo instruiré.- acabó diciendo, muy segura de sí misma, con la intención de desanimarlos.

Lo que no previó es que los veinte sacaron sus espadas de bambú para atizarle a la pobre joven, de modo espontáneo, con la determinación ardiendo en sus ojos.

Kenshin, asombrado, miró a su maestro.

-Esos imbéciles se han cegado ante la expectativa de tener a una bella instructora, y la atacan entre todos perdiendo el sentido del honor.- comentó Kakunishin evidentemente molesto. Con sus ojos puestos sobre la joven, notaba como ella girando y golpeando en los lugares precisos, derribaba a varios. No gastaba energía de más y por alguna razón, algunos movimientos que ella hacía se le hacían muy familiares. Kenshin se adelantó para ayudarla pero el maestro lo detuvo.

-Déjala. Ella estará bien.-

El pelirrojo siguió atento la desigual batalla hasta que los últimos tres acabaron en el suelo y Kaoru se sacudió las manos, dándose hasta la maña de bostezar. Kenshin no sabía si reír o llorar por todo eso. ¡Tamaña mujer a la que tenía en casa!

Kakunoshin se acercó a ella nuevamente.

-Por favor, disculpe el comportamiento impropio de estos pupilos estúpidos. Serán debidamente sancionados.- giró luego para decirles que durante dos meses limpiarían los baños y las duchas.- Y si no está demasiado cansada, me gustaría preguntarle si conoce usted el estilo Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu.-

-Claro.- respondió Kaoru secándose el sudor con un pañuelo.- Lo he visto en acción hace años.-

-Usted usó movimientos de esa escuela, ¿no?-

-Si.- respondió Kaoru, sintiendo a Kenshin a su espalda escuchando la conversación.- Yo… la persona que manejaba esa técnica nunca quiso enseñármela, pero yo recordé los movimientos y traté de fusionarlos con mi técnica para que sea más efectiva.-

-Entonces tal vez no sea bueno que pelee usted con Kenshin.-

-¿Ehh?- Kaoru no entendía.

-Heredé de mis ancestros una técnica, hem… "resumida", por así decirlo, del Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu, la escuela de la velocidad divina. Sospecho que por alguna razón el tatarabuelo no quiso entregar la técnica completa pero con el tiempo, según la habilidad de los hombres de mi familia, cada uno ha aportado en completar el rompecabezas de los movimientos que faltaban. Dicho de otro modo, el Hiten Mitsurugi que yo manejo es más completo que el que entregó mi ancestro… y es el que sólo le he enseñado a un alumno muy destacado: Kenshin, que con una habilidad vista en pocas personas, ha logrado sacar un movimiento que sólo mi padre y yo conocíamos, de modo espontáneo. Mi hijo mayor ya está siendo instruido en el Hiten Mitsurugi porque aunque Kenshin lo maneja, no tiene interés en preservarlo. Es un pupilo estúpido que no aprecia mi regalo.-

La joven miró a Kenshin que se notaba un poco molesto con las palabras que oía y regresó la vista a Kakunoshin.

-Yo no soy historiador como mi pupilo aquí presente, pero sé muchas cosas del pasado, relacionadas con mi escuela. Sé por ejemplo que yo manejo el arcano secreto, por ende, podría ser algo así como Hiko Seijuro quinceavo, ya que mi padre con su habilidad pudo descubrir ese movimiento, siendo el Hiko Seijuro catorceavo. Sé también que mi tatarabuelo fue el treceavo y que trató de pasar su técnica a una persona que si bien la aprendió correctamente, al final rechazó el nombre y título que ahora pertenecen a mi padre. De hecho, por alguna razón, tampoco mató a mi antepasado como era la costumbre, al ejecutar el arcano secreto… -

Kaoru y Kenshin miraban a Kakunoshin mientras el hijo mayor de éste les indicaba los movimientos a practicar al resto.

-Usted me ha interesado, señorita Kamiya, porque siempre me pregunté los motivos que tuvo ese desertor del Hiten Mitsurugi para rechazar el poder y todo lo que conlleva el manejo correcto de esta técnica. Según mi abuelo, se dice que esa persona destruyó su vida a causa de la espada y por eso juró nunca más matar a nadie y por ende, rechazó llevar nuestro nombre y nuestro orgullo. Y lo último que se supo de él es que acabó viviendo pacíficamente en Tokio, en el dojo Kamiya. Posiblemente usted, que lleva el apellido y la técnica de ese dojo pueda saber algo más… -

Kaoru no sabía qué decir y Kenshin estaba más que asombrado. Todo lo que le había dicho Kaoru…

-Usted conoce movimientos de mi escuela. Es posible que usted sea descendiente de ese desertor en especial ya que todo coincide.- Luego Kakunoshin se llevó una mano a la frente.-

Oh… disculpe usted, me he enredado con todo esto. Es que me encanta hablar de la historia de mi familia. Sólo quería decir que usted sería un oponente de temer ante Kenshin porque podría anticipar sus movimientos.-

Una sonrisa iluminó la cara de Kaoru.

-Pierda cuidado.-

-Si tiene deseos de hablar de su familia y su técnica, me sentiría muy honrado de escucharla. Kenshin le indicará cómo encontrarme.-

***¨----*¨¨*----*¨¨*----*¨¨*----*¨¨*----*¨¨*----*¨¨*----*¨¨*----*¨¨*----*¨¨*----*¨¨*----¨***

Kenshin y Kaoru, rato después, optaron por retirarse y por el camino, Kenshin llevó a Kaoru a un centro comercial para comprar algunas cosas.

La joven trataba de no poner cara de sorpresa ante las cosas que veía. Los enormes edificios, el tráfico, la gran cantidad de gente… nada comparado al barrio tranquilo donde vivían.

Pronto entraron a una tienda donde vendían cosas de última tecnología y Kenshin pidió ver un grabador de voz o un dispositivo con mucha memoria.

-Quiero grabar horas… semanas de conversación.- le dijo al vendedor. Kaoru, a su lado, se acomodó para ver las maravillas del siglo XXI, pensando que debían ser cajitas mágicas a juzgar por su exterior sencillo, plateado y muy, muy pequeño. Parecía que todos los allí presentes querían tener una de esas y escuchó que a uno le llamaban "ipod"

-Con esta además puede escuchar lo grabado, almacenar música y todo tipo de información adicional… - le decía el vendedor mientras Kenshin buscaba con la vista otro producto de su interés. Eso, hasta que su vista se topó con un espejo de seguridad colocado en una esquina de la tienda y vio algo que lo dejó helado.

Un sujeto, de espaldas a Kaoru, estiraba disimuladamente la mano bajo la falda del vestido de ella para tomar fotos con la cámara de su celular.

Al parecer, ni los guardias se habían percatado, lo que ya no importaba porque Kenshin estaba enceguecido de furia.

-¡Maldito pervertido!- murmuró en un tono glacial antes de tomar la muñeca del sujeto ese y retorcérsela hasta que del dolor éste botó el teléfono. Kenshin lo recogió con una velocidad supernatural y de inmediato buscó los archivos de las fotos para borrarlos.

-¡Hey, que te crees, maldito "yankee"!- dijo el sujeto a Kenshin cuando se vio liberado de él, pero la mirada de demonio que le echó este lo dejó incapaz de articular más palabras. Kaoru no entendía nada pero estaba asustada porque no sabía cómo manejarse en este nuevo mundo y sentía que todos la miraban.

-No soy un yankee. Este color es natural, gran imbécil.- dijo Kenshin apenas conteniendo sus ganas de darle un puñetazo al pervertido. En eso un guardia los alcanzó y Kenshin le explicó en voz baja, para que Kaoru no escuchara, lo que había pasado, dándole el teléfono para que lo examinara. El guardia vio un par de fotos y reconoció, por los colores, las faldas de dos clientas que estaban allí en ese momento. Llamó a su colega y custodiaron al pervertido a las afueras del centro comercial, donde estaban unos policías que se hicieron cargo de él.

-Eres una vergüenza para los hombres… un incapaz de conseguirte mujer a la que mirar.- le dijo un policía enfurecido al recordar que el día anterior le había pasado algo similar a su hija.

Fuera del centro comercial, Kaoru le preguntó a Kenshin que qué había pasado para que reaccionara así y Kenshin, escueto, le dijo que ese hombre sacaba fotos bajo las faldas de las mujeres y que por eso lo había acusado. Kaoru quedó satisfecha con esa respuesta, murmurando que ojala y lo molieran a patadas en la cárcel.

-No creo que le den cárcel, Kaoru. Pero sí una multa con amonestación.-

-Por eso lo vuelven a hacer. Deberían golpearlos brutalmente y… y… ¿Oye, Kenshin, por qué te dijo yankee? ¿Es una palabrota?-

Kenshin sintió que su mal humor desaparecía.

-Claro que no, pequeña. Pero… verás, si te fijas, algunos jóvenes son extravagantes, se tiñen el pelo, amarillo, rojo, verde, azul… -

Kaoru se abrazó a Kenshin cuando en efecto, hicieron su aparición unos jóvenes sacados de las imágenes de sus pesadillas.

-Son horribles… - dijo ella, mirando de reojo a uno que tenía un ojo amarillo y otro rojo furioso, vestido de negro. Pero Kenshin sólo era conciente del cuerpo de ella contra el suyo.

Pasó saliva y trató de seguir explicando.

-Lucen mal, pero en su mayoría no son malos. Sólo quieren verse diferentes y tener un estilo como esas chicas de allí, llenas de lazos de colores… bien… en fin… como te decía, cuando uno se pinta el pelo de un color, los demás te insultan diciéndote "yankee", haciendo alusión a los estadounidenses que por naturaleza tienen ese color de pelo. En el fondo, es como decirte "antipatriota" o… -

-¿Los estadounidenses son como esos chicos?- Kaoru se imaginó un país lleno de gente extraña.

Kenshin por su parte suspiró. Tendría que explicarle mejor a Kaoru. Aunque mirándola a los ojos, esa tarea se convertía en todo un placer…

***¨----*¨¨*----*¨¨*----*¨¨*----*¨¨*----*¨¨*----*¨¨*----*¨¨*----*¨¨*----*¨¨*----*¨¨*----¨***

-¿El desertor del que habló mi maestro… era Kenshin, verdad?-

Tomaban un te para antes de dormir y Kaoru asintió.

-Dijo que esa persona había destruido su vida. Y a juzgar por lo que me contabas, que Kenshin nunca estaba en paz, debía de ser cierto.-

Kaoru se sentía cansada. O más bien agobiada con todas las cosas que había visto en el centro de la ciudad y por eso ni siquiera tenía ganas de hablar. Sólo de estar en silencio. Kenshin, luego de mirarla, dijo:

-Este mundo, Kaoru, es muy confuso. Aún la gente que ha nacido en esta época se siente apabullada ante los inmensos cambios que se dan en corto tiempo. Todo va muy rápido, las

ciudades no duermen y las personas cada vez están más desesperadas por hacerse notar con sus acciones o su aspecto en vez de sentarse a dialogar. Todos tienen miedo… y se sienten solos.-

-No sé si me guste tu mundo. Tiene cosas prácticas, pero hoy, viendo a esos seres extraños en el centro, no supe qué pensar. ¿Cómo pueden hacer amigos si se ven tan aterradores?-

-Debe ser que en el fondo son muy amables.- dijo Kenshin.- Tú me contaste que aún cuando creíste que Kenshin era un asesino, le brindaste un lugar en tu casa.-

-Pero Kenshin me ayudó y por otra parte, parecía persona.- repuso Kaoru muy seria. Luego se puso de pie.- Tengo mucho sueño, hoy me divertí mucho en el kendo, y mañana me toca ver a Tae. Pero estoy nerviosa, porque ella es muy elegante y no sé si estaré acorde al nivel del nuevo Akabeko.-

-Si te sientes más segura, Kaoru, mañana te puedo llevar de compras para que escojas algo. Yo te aconsejaré qué vestir.-

Kaoru sonrió.

-Te lo agradecería mucho. Pero… Kenshin, tú me dijiste que estabas de vacaciones y creo que te estoy dando muchos trabajos.-

-Tú también estabas de vacaciones en tu mundo y no puedo imaginar todo lo que debes estar pasando. Tal vez debamos planificar algo para divertirnos los dos, aunque, estando estos días contigo, he descubierto que la puedo pasar muy bien en mi casa.-

Kenshin se puso de pie y llegó hasta Kaoru, que apoyaba su cuerpo contra un pilar que había sido restituido recientemente. Aromas de distintas flores llenaban el lugar y la noche estaba deliciosamente fresca. Pero para Kenshin, la flor más hermosa que había en su jardín era la que despedía el más dulce perfume. Y la tenía frente a él, vestida con un alegre kimono, mirándolo hipnotizada, con los labios ligeramente entreabiertos en una inconciente invitación.

Kaoru percibió el movimiento de Kenshin hacia ella y movió la cara, sintiendo los labios de él sobre su mejilla.

-Lo siento… no debes hacer eso… - dijo ella débilmente. Kenshin apenas separó la boca de su suave piel.

-Si no quieres que te bese, retírate.- murmuró. Pero Kaoru, a pesar de la lógica recomendación, fue incapaz de moverse. Kenshin sintió su leve temblor y rodeándola con sus brazos, se apegó a su cuerpo.-No te comprendo. No eres coherente.-

-Lo que pasa es que eres un tonto.- respondió ella cuando pudo sacar el habla.- Eres un gran tonto. Por eso no me puedes entender… -

-Claro que no puedo entender… tú me gustas, Kaoru. Me gustas tanto que no puedo dejar de decírtelo. Me gusta estar contigo y escuchar tu voz, acercarme a ti, olerte, besarte… y sé que a ti te pasa lo mismo conmigo.-

-No.- dijo ella con firmeza, descolocando al pelirrojo.

-¿Cómo?-

-Yo amo a otro Kenshin.- Kaoru, con el rostro ladeado, miraba hacia el jardín.- Es el de mi mundo… al que yo conocí. Con el que viví aventuras. Él… mi primer amor.-

-Pero te abandonó, Kaoru. Se fue. Y no te dio mayores explicaciones.-

-Ya te he dicho que él tuvo sus motivos. Vivía con muchas culpas… -

-No es excusa, Kaoru. Una persona debe ser capaz de mirar hacia delante. ¿De qué le sirve a él sentir tanta culpa si nada de eso le va a devolver la vida a las personas a las que mató? Lo único que ha causado con ese autocastigarse fue ser infeliz, y hacerte infeliz a ti. Y seguramente amargar al resto de sus amigos que lo ven lamentarse sin poder hacer nada por él.-

-¡Tú no lo puedes entender porque eres un egoísta!- dijo Kaoru, soltándose de su abrazo de un modo violento.- ¡Tú nunca sabrás lo que sufrió Kenshin porque tú naciste en otro mundo, donde no tuviste que matar para vivir!. Quizá nunca has visto una revuelta… quizá nunca te has sentido solo ni has seguido viviendo cuando para ti la vida ya no tenía sentido. Tú nunca has sufrido el tener un demonio dentro de ti, ni has tenido miedo de hacer amigos que pueden ser el blanco de enemigos que buscan vengarse de ti. ¿Te conté que me raptaron dos veces sólo para atraerlo a él y hacerle pelear? Kenshin era conocido en ese momento como el más grande asesino y no faltó el imbécil que quiso pelear con él solo para medir fuerzas. Hoy le dijiste a tu maestro que el kendo sólo te interesaba para fortalecer tu mente y cuerpo; ¡Kenshin hubiera respondido que quería seguir aprendiendo para proteger a las personas que amaba!-

Estupefacto, Kenshin no sabía qué decir. Kaoru, con lágrimas en los ojos, lo miraba con furia.

-Tú nunca podrás entenderlo. Sois iguales por fuera, pero distintos, completamente distintos por dentro.- terminó diciendo la joven.

Kenshin pasó saliva con dificultad, mirándola atentamente. Ella estaba ruborizada debido a la pasión de su discurso y se veía adorable.

-Tienes razón. No somos iguales. No soy él y no me interesa parecerme a alguien que fue tan tonto como para dejar a una mujer como tú. Si yo hubiese sido él, me hubiera quedado a tu lado por siempre. ¿Y sabes? Yo creo que aquí hay algo, un motivo por el cual viniste a este mundo. Dices que Kenshin fue tu primer amor y yo sé, por experiencia, que el primer amor no es necesariamente el definitivo. Por eso creo que viniste para que nos conociéramos… no sé cómo, pero estoy seguro de que no es casualidad que hayas viajado en el tiempo.-

Kaoru tardó unos segundos en asimilar las palabras de Kenshin. De pronto recordó los pensamientos que tuvo la tarde anterior a su viaje.

"Si tan sólo existiera un lugar… un lugar donde tú pudieras amarme, yo iría sin dudar a ese lugar. Y allí me quedaría contigo".

"Algún día alguien aparecerá y entonces formaré una familia. Y olvidaré lo que me ha pasado"

"Si en algún lugar él pudiera quererme… yo iría…"

Kaoru se puso pálida al recordar con exactitud esas palabras. No podía ser. ¿Realmente ella había provocado eso?

Kenshin la vio tan descompuesta de pronto que se acercó y a tiempo, la sostuvo entre sus brazos cuando las piernas de la joven empezaron a fallarle.

-¿Qué pasa?... dime, ¿qué te pasa?.- le preguntó Kenshin asustado.

-¿De verdad tú me quieres?- dijo ella en un tono apenas audible, con la cabeza refugiada en el hombro del pelirrojo. Éste la abrazó con más fuerza.

-Sé que suena apresurado pero siento… siento que si tú me lo permitieras, yo dedicaría mi vida a hacerte feliz. Y es muy raro porque con un matrimonio fracasado a cuestas no me hacía mucha ilusión enamorarme… y sin embargo yo por ti… esto no tiene lógica y quizá no la necesita.-

Habían pasado años desde que Kaoru llorara por última vez, a causa de algo que estaba viviendo. Pero en ese momento comprendió que si el destino la había enviado a ese mundo donde Kenshin ya la estaba amando, era porque en Meiji el Kenshin al que esperó nunca lo haría.

-Tal vez tengas razón y yo soy un egoísta… - comenzó Kenshin un poco inseguro, abrazándola tiernamente, intentando encontrar un modo de consolarla.- No he tenido demasiados problemas a lo largo de mi vida y por eso me cuesta comprender los sentimientos de tristeza y frustración de los demás. En este momento… me siento un poco tonto porque no entiendo el por qué de tu llanto pero sé que si de mi dependiera… yo te cuidaría para que nunca más llores por un desamor.-

Con cuidado, Kenshin guió a Kaoru hasta el pasillo donde estaban, para que se sentaran. La joven, apoyándose en él, sintió que el vacío que tenía en el alma empezaba a llenarse y las lágrimas se retiraron. El pelirrojo entonces le limpió la cara con un pañuelo y permanecieron allí hasta que Kaoru se quedó dormida.

Cuando una hora más tarde ella despertó, Kenshin dormía también profundamente, sin soltarla de la cintura.

-No desaparezcas.- murmuró en sueños.

Kaoru sintió un calorcito en el pecho al oírlo y aunque lo correcto hubiera sido despertarlo para retirarse cada quien a su habitación, la joven se acomodó con cuidado, un poco mejor, bajo su abrazo.

Se sentía muy bien estar allí y escuchar el fuerte corazón de Kenshin, con su ritmo tranquilo a esas horas. Kaoru aspiró su aroma y trató de recordar cuando había sido la última vez que Kenshin en el pasado la había tenido así, de esa forma. Pero a su memoria llegaron recuerdos vagos, que no estaba segura habían salido de la realidad o de las ilusiones que había mantenido día tras día para un amor que esperó fuera correspondido. Vivió casi un año con Kenshin Himura y a lo más había recibido un par de castos besos y algunas frases amables que le auguraban que él se quedaría con ella.

Se dio cuenta, de pronto, que nunca había escuchado el latir del corazón de un hombre porque ni de Kenshin había estado tan cerca como lo estaba ahora de este moderno pelirrojo. Lentamente llevó una mano hacia la piel que la camisa semiabierta de él dejaba al descubierto y con los dedos, insegura, la tocó. Paso saliva al sentir su calor y su textura suave, ligeramente húmeda por el sudor que le producía el calor nocturno y posó la palma en un acto de atrevimiento.

En ese momento, una mano atrapó la suya. ¡Kenshin había despertado!

Kaoru abrió la boca para decir alguna cosa, algo que disculpara su reprobable acción, pero fue incapaz de decir algo. La garganta se le había cerrado y estaba muy asustada hasta que notó que Kenshin presionaba su mano contra su pecho para que se quedara allí.

Ella lo miró confundida y nerviosa, musitando una disculpa. Pero Kenshin no le estaba pidiendo explicaciones.

-¿Notaste cómo se aceleró por ti?- dijo un poco ronco, por el sueño.

Kaoru puso atención a los latidos que su palma percibía. ¡Era cierto! Su calmo corazón se había desbocado.

Lo miró a los ojos y esta vez, cuando él buscó sus labios, ella no ladeó la cara.

***¨----*¨¨*----*¨¨*----*¨¨*----*¨¨*----*¨¨*----*¨¨*----*¨¨*----*¨¨*----*¨¨*----*¨¨*----¨***

_1882_

Misao sufrió un leve mareo y Kenshin se dio cuenta.

-¿Te pasa algo?- le preguntó.- ¿Estás bien?-

Megumi, que desayunaba con ellos, respondió por la joven ninja.

-No le pasa nada que no se pueda resolver dentro de unos meses.-

Sanosuke, zampándose una taza de arroz, continuó.

-Amigo Kenshin, por irte a recorrer el mundo te has perdido de muchas cosas.-

-¿Oro?-

-Misao se casó con el señor Aoshi.- respondió Tsubame.- e hicieron una gran fiesta. Ahora

Misao está embarazada.-

Yahiko le dio unos fuertes palmazos a Kenshin en la espalda cuando se atragantó. Al recuperarse, rato después, con lágrimas en los ojos miró a Misao buscando una afirmación a todo eso.

-Jajaja… Tú me dijiste, Himura, que hiciera sonreír al señor Aoshi. ¡Y resultó tan bien que me propuso matrimonio! Se enredó bastante el pobre; yo nunca había visto a un hombre sudar y atorarse tanto con las palabras pero qué va, ahora es mi esposo.-

-Pero… ¿Cómo te dejó venir sola a ver a Kaoru y luego este viaje?-

-Hem… es que soy una mujer muy moderna y… -

-Deja de mentir, comadreja.- dijo Sanosuke.- El cubo de hielo le puso una condición. Por eso, todas las noches Misao escribe en un papel lo que hizo durante el día y una paloma mensajera le lleva el mensaje a su esposo.-

-Vaya… - dijo Kenshin asombrado de la relación de esos dos.

-Pero lo de mi embarazo lo he sabido durante estos días de viaje y no he querido decírselo por mensaje. Le he dicho que cambiamos de planes y regresaremos a Tokio, asi que uno de estos días nos dará alcance. Le he pedido que venga.- dijo Misao después de atizarle a Sanosuke por bocón, con un pocillo vacío.- Cuando nos encontremos, no le comentéis nada. De eso me encargo yo. Le diré que será papá.-

Todos sonrieron y empezaron a planificar el nombre que llevaría el bebé. Yahiko proponía un nombre que sonaba bien, pero cuyos kanjis significaban "Hijo del Hielo", "Cubito junior" o cosas así. Sanosuke decía que podría llamarse "Cubicomadreja" o "Hijo de petiza y gigantón" y desde luego eso le agrió el carácter a Misao, que acabó pateando a ambos.

Kenshin los veía hacer, pensando que tal vez a él le gustaría ser padre y qué mejor que con Kaoru. Tendrían un hijo pequeño… quizá de cabellos rojizos y ella le enseñaría un arte de espadas que protegiera la vida. Sería un buen hijo. Cada día él le mostraría las cosas del mundo y sus maravillas… y lo vería dormir tranquilo y feliz en su futoncito mientras Kenshin se ocupada de hacer feliz a mamá.

Una familia. Qué dulce sueño.

Y estaba tan cerca.

Generalmente Kenshin no era muy dado a soñar tanto como en los últimos días, pero sus amigos le daban tantos ánimos y pistas de que Kaoru aún lo esperaba, aunque no lo dijera, que él estaba confiado.

Una paloma llegó a la ventana del lugar y Misao sacó un mensaje adherido a su patita.

-Aoshi dice que se ha puesto en camino y nos encontraremos en un pueblo vecino dentro de dos días. Nos podremos en marcha este atardecer.-

***¨----*¨¨*----*¨¨*----*¨¨*----*¨¨*----*¨¨*----*¨¨*----*¨¨*----*¨¨*----*¨¨*----*¨¨*----¨***

_2008_

Dos besos.

Dos besos. Pequeños, suaves, dulces.

Dos besos que no le hicieron sentir estar robándose algo. Se los había ganado. Ella se los dio

por gusto la noche anterior, antes de dormir.

¿Pero se los dio a él, Kenshin del 2009 o veía a su protector Kenshin del pasado?

Esa idea lo fastidiaba.

-Te pasaré a recoger a las diez.- le dijo a Kaoru cuando la dejó en Akabeko, al cuidado de Tae.

-Te esperaré.- dijo ella, entrando al lujoso restaurante custodiada por el anfitrión.

El pelirrojo decidió ir a tomar algo por ahí mientras esperaba. ¡De veras le gustaba esa mujer y últimamente no se estaba comportando como era él frente a ella! Nunca antes había besado a una chica al pillarla desprevenida, ni había sido tan osado de abrazarla y expresarle sus sentimientos a la menor oportunidad. Kaoru lo trastornaba y ahora que se daba cuenta de que verdaderamente se estaba enamorando de ella, como si fuera lo más natural del mundo, como si no hubiera otras mujeres para Kenshin Himura, le empezaba a dar miedo de que ella se fijara más en su imagen que en él mismo.

-No soy ese Kenshin al que ella esperó y se lo demostraré.- Se dijo con convicción apurando una copa de sake, rato después.

Mientras, un anfitrión guiaba a Kaoru por el Akabeko. Llegaron a un pequeño salón privado y éste le dijo a Kaoru:

-La señorita Sekihara vendrá dentro de unos minutos. Espérela, por favor.-

Kaoru, nerviosa, repasó mentalmente la historia que le contaría a Tae para obtener su consejo. No era muy distinta a la realidad. En eso, algo, un cuadro que colgaba de la pared llamó su atención.

Poniéndose de pie, se acercó con pasos lentos. Era una foto… ¡una foto de Tae, su amiga!

-Durante la Era Meiji, el primer Akabeko fue destruido por un atentado. Tiempo después se inauguró un nuevo local, por mi tataratía. También estaban sus amigos.- dijo la nueva Tae del 2009, apareciendo por la puerta.

Kaoru, con sorpresa, recordó que en esa foto debían salir ella con Kenshin y los amigos. Estaban todos y la joven sintió ganas de gritar de la alegría. ¡Había rastros de ellos en el nuevo mundo!

Se giró hacia Tae muy emocionada después de haber visto a Yahiko, Sanosuke, Megumi, Misao, Kenshin... Kenshin…

-Es una foto muy hermosa. Debe ser un tesoro para usted y su familia.-

Kaoru se dirigía con respeto a Tae. Así sería hasta que su relación se volviese más informal.

-Desde luego. Esa foto representa el empuje y determinación de la familia Sekihara. El Akabeko y Shirabeko abrieron sucursales a lo largo de la historia hasta que la Segunda Guerra Mundial obligó a cerrar muchas de ellas. Otras tantas fueron destruidas. Pero el Akabeko que estaba emplazado en este lugar jamás cerró sus puertas. Los tiempos cambiaron, Japón se modernizó y nosotros con el país. Nuevamente somos una cadena de restaurantes, de comida tradicional y buena. Conservamos el orgullo de no rendirnos y esa foto permanecerá en ese sitio por siempre, recordándonos su lección.-

-Señorita Kamiya, es un agrado verla esta noche y descubrir que es una joven puntual. Quería conversar conmigo… y me muero de la curiosidad por saber de qué se trata.-

La guió a la mesa y apareció un joven con bebidas.

-Desde luego, beberemos y cenaremos para hacer más grata la velada.- dijo Tae. Kaoru pidió algo sin alcohol y Tae un vino para abrir el apetito. –Dígame. Soy toda oídos.

Por un momento, Kaoru no supo como empezar su historia. Estaba un poco cambiada, pero estaba segura de que en el fondo decía lo que ella quería decir.

-Lo primero es darle las gracias por haberme recibido. Imagino los inconvenientes que puedo causarle y… pues… verá. Yo tengo un problema… hem… del corazón.-

Tae alzó una ceja.

-¿Estás enferma?- ya sabía ella que al final de todo, le querían pedir dinero. Era así todos los meses: alguien llegaba a contarle una historia dramática, cual más trágica que la anterior.

-No, no… no estoy enferma de ese modo, no. Lo que pasa es que yo… creo que me he enamorado de dos hombres. Y estoy confundida.-

-Esto si que es nuevo.- dijo Tae en un suspiro. Kaoru no la escuchó.

-Verá. Yo… conocí a un hombre del que me enamoré perdidamente. Él vivió en mi casa por un tiempo, pues yo estaba sola y mi padre había muerto. Entonces cuidaba de mí.-

-Vaya, vaya… ¿era mayor que tú?... ¿cuántos años te llevaba?-

-Once.- respondió Kaoru.

-Son bastantes años pero dicen que el corazón no manda. ¿Y qué pasó después?-

-Bien. Él… él me quería. También se enamoró de mí, pero nuestro amor era imposible porque no podía estar conmigo.-

-Dices que vivían en la misma casa y que estabas sola y huérfana. Él… algunas vez ustedes… perdona que sea tan directa, pero ¿intimaron?-

Kaoru se puso roja por un momento. Incómoda, por el repentino recuerdo de cierto programa de televisión, murmuró.

-No. No ha pasado nada de eso entre nosotros. Esperaríamos al matrimonio.-

-Vaya. Eres una chica especial. Y él de verdad debería haberte querido para respetarte.-

-Sí, me quería mucho. Siempre me protegía de todo. Pero un día dijo que quería ayudar a las personas, que era su misión, y se fue. Yo pensé que algún día volvería y pasaron tres años hasta que hace pocos días… me he topado con un hombre idéntico a él. Con su… su… su hermano gemelo.-

Tae miró a Kaoru, que parecía bastante confundida.

-¿Y qué ha pasado con el hermano? ¿Intimaron?-

-¡No, no, nada de eso!- se apresuró en aclarar Kaoru.- el hermano gemelo es muy amable conmigo, me cuida y me dice que me quiere. Me lo demuestra siempre que puede y es muy paciente. –

-¿Y acaso el que te dejó no te decía palabras lindas?-

Kaoru bajó la cabeza, analizando la situación.

-No. Era muy parco para eso.-

-¿Y qué sientes por el gemelo, con el que estás ahora?- preguntó Tae muy interesada y pidiendo la sopa.

-Pues yo… yo siento que también me gusta, pero temo que es porque me recuerda a mi primer amor.-

-Definitivamente ustedes las jóvenes tienen una obsesión con eso del primer amor.- replicó Tae muy seria.- Sufren años por alguien de quien se enamoraron antes, sin permitirse mirar hacia delante. Quizá, si cerraras los ojos cuando estás con el gemelo y dejaras de ver su apariencia, puedas notar lo que realmente sientes. Al parecer, tiene una forma de ser distinta al de quien te dejó.-

-Olvida a ese que te dejó por subirse al "Greenpeace"- siguió Tae, descolocando a Kaoru que no entendió a qué se refería.- y vive tu vida con ese que te ofrece algo mejor. El tiempo pasa muy rápido y uno nunca debiera desechar las oportunidades de amar. Quizá el paladín de la justicia te veía como a una hija o hermana menor y en cambio el hermano gemelo te ve como una mujer. Elige tú qué es lo que quieres ser.-

Kaoru recordó que en su época, Tae a veces le comentaba que Kenshin parecía más su protector o hermano mayor que un prospecto de marido.

-Pero él… el que se fue se merece que lo espere un poco más. Volverá. Yo sé que lo hará y entonces… - dijo Kaoru aferrándose a esa esperanza.

-Querida… has vivido muy poco aún.- dijo Tae abanicándose.- Si sabes que el otro va a volver, ¿por qué has puesto los ojos en su hermano? Si estás tan enamorada y decidida a esperarlo, ¿dónde está tu disyuntiva? A veces pienso que las personas, en realidad tienen miedo a amar y por eso se enredan tanto en estas cosas. Si tú fueras más valiente, te arrojarías a los brazos del gemelo sin dudarlo un segundo, porque con él serías feliz. En cambio, esperas al chico UNICEF con un sentimiento vago de lealtad que te mantiene segura, sin emociones que te causen mayor problema. Para ser feliz hay que atreverse a serlo aún sabiendo que el amor te puede hacer sufrir nuevamente. Es todo lo que puedo decir.-

Kaoru recordó la noche anterior y las promesas de Kenshin de que la cuidaría y la haría feliz de tener la oportunidad. Y por más que hizo memoria, no recordó ninguna promesa del Kenshin de su época. A todos les decía que los protegería pero a ella no. Una vez le dijo que él también quería estar con ella siempre… bueno, en verdad no se lo dijo, lo dejó entrever en el contexto de su conversación.

-Sabes, Kaoru, yo me he casado dos veces. Mi primer marido era muy amable, leal y

respetuoso y pensé que eso era lo que yo quería. Mi vida sería estable y podría dedicarme a manejar el negocio de la familia sin mayores preocupaciones. Pero al final me aburrí de él cuando llegué un día a casa y descubrí que todos los días eran iguales. Con el tiempo conocí a otro hombre: Era un cliente que venía a comer todos los días y que inició un plan para conquistarme. Yo no estaba interesada en el amor, menos siendo una mujer casada aún y reñía siempre con él hasta que un día le prohibí el ingreso a este Akabeko, que es mi centro de operaciones. Mis guardias lo ponían en la calle en cuanto él atravesaba el umbral, pero ¿sabes? Nunca dejó de venir. Yo lo sabía porque lo veía desde mi ventana y él siempre era puntual.

Un día dejó de venir y pensé "se habrá cansado". Creí que era feliz. Mi vida era tranquila nuevamente. Pero he aquí la sorpresa: lo empecé a extrañar. Aunque yo no lo reconocía, verlo cada día afuera, parado media hora en la vereda esperando una oportunidad para entrar hacía que cada jornada para mí fuera diferente. Y era muy tonto… pero eso me obligó a tomar una decisión. E inicié los trámites de divorcio. Entre tanto, apareció de nuevo y esta vez pudo entrar a Akabeko para comer conmigo.

Mi familia dejó de hablarme por mucho tiempo, pero no me importó el escándalo ni nada de eso. Me atreví a ser feliz y ya han pasado cinco años desde entonces y no me arrepiento de nada de lo que he hecho. Estoy casada nuevamente… y mi amante misterioso resultó ser el dueño de una cadena de comida rápida. Es muy gracioso porque es de la competencia pero… bah! El amor no conoce esas cosas.-

Kaoru miraba a Tae fascinada. Esta Tae era mucho más feliz que la de su época que aún estaba soltera y lamentando esa suerte. Tal vez la gente del 2009 en general estaba más abierta a buscar la felicidad y luchar por ella porque vivían en un mundo muy caótico.

-Es muy fácil hablar contigo, Kaoru. Y es raro porque yo no le cuento mi vida privada a cualquiera. Tal vez quieras volver otro día a comer conmigo… pero yo debo retirarme porque mi esposo y mi bebé me esperan.-

-¡¿Tiene un bebé?!- preguntó Kaoru.

-¿Y por qué no? Y ya, chica, tutéame de una vez. No te preocupes de la formalidad conmigo.

Tengo una beba hermosa de un año.-

Tae sonrió y se puso de pie.

-Tu cara me parece familiar, Kaoru, aunque aún no sé de dónde. En fin, no importa ahora… ya tendremos tiempo de averiguarlo.-

Kaoru miró a Tae y a la foto que estaba colgada en la pared donde aparecía su tataratía y el resto de la pandilla de Kenshin. Se puso de pie también para irse.

-Tu kimono es hermoso… tienes muy buen gusto.- le dijo Tae, admirando la prenda que Kaoru compró esa mañana.

-Gracias. Usted… hem… tú también te ves muy elegante. Esto… Kenshin me ayudó a elegirlo.-

-Hum… es el gemelo del que me hablabas, ¿no? Vamos, Kaoru, debes atreverte a vivir. Mira, el verano acaba de empezar y es la época en que las personas viven de amores y sueños. Piensa en ello.-

Las dos horas se habían ido volando y cuando Kaoru salió de Akabeko, Kenshin la esperaba con una hermosa flor en las manos. La joven apretó nerviosa el cordelito de su bolso, ruborizada.

-¿Y qué tal estuvo la conversa?-

-Bien. Muy bien.- dijo Kaoru, tomando el brazo y la flor que Kenshin le ofrecía.-Gracias, es preciosa.-

-¿Te gustaría caminar o prefieres ir en taxi hasta la casa?-

-¿Qué es un taxi?-

-Pronto lo sabrás.-

Kenshin estiró la mano y un carro se detuvo junto a él. Le dijo a Kaoru que subiera y cuando lo hizo él, le dio la dirección de su casa al chofer. Luego se volvió hacia ella.

-Esto va un poco rápido, no te asustes.-

Cuando el auto se puso en movimiento todo estuvo bien, pero al tomar velocidad, Kaoru se agarró del brazo de Kenshin y cuando se bajaron, sentía como le temblaban las piernas. Pero luego no importó porque Kenshin la levantó en brazos y así entraron a la casa, riéndose ambos de la primera incursión de Kaoru en un taxi.

-Y el tren es más rápido.- dijo Kenshin sin soltarla, empezando a correr con ella a cuestas, por el jardín.

-No puede ser tan rápido, yo he andado en tren.- respondió Kaoru.

-¡Pero no en nuestro tren bala!- dijo él corriendo más rápido.- Y ya te quiero ver volando en avión.-

-¡Pero sólo las aves vuelan!-

-Las personas también. Arriba de las nubes y debajo del Sol. ¡Kaoru, Kaoru, tenemos que subir a un avión!.-

Kenshin sentía a Kaoru aferrada de su cuello, riendo, y se sintió bien. Muy feliz, como nunca se había sentido.

Dejó de correr y la dejó en el suelo, sin soltar su cintura.

-Kaoru, tienes que conocer el mundo. Mi mundo. Hay cosas maravillosas.-

-Pero… ¿y si me voy un día?-

-No te irás, no te irás porque viniste aquí para estar conmigo. Por eso te enseñaré cómo es todo aquí. Son nuestras vacaciones de verano. ¡Podemos hacer lo que queramos!-

Kaoru sonrió de buen humor. Tae tenía razón. Kenshin tenía razón… Aceptaría lo que el destino le estaba brindando.

-Enséñame tu mundo… quiero verlo. Vamos a aprovechar cada día.-

-Muy bien, preciosa.- respondió Kenshin. Cuando miró a Kaoru ella tenía un brillo extraño en la mirada.- ¿Pasa algo?-

Ella no contestó. Simplemente le pasó los brazos tras el cuello y Kenshin por primera vez en mucho tiempo, se puso nervioso.

-Espera, pequeña… no soy el hombre que ves tras esta cara… no soy él.-

-Lo sé… - respondió la joven, cerrando los ojos…

"Quizá, si cerraras los ojos cuando estás con el gemelo y dejaras de ver su apariencia, puedas notar lo que realmente sientes"

…y levantándose levemente, lo besó.

***¨----*¨¨*----*¨¨*----*¨¨*----*¨¨*----*¨¨*----*¨¨*----*¨¨*----*¨¨*----*¨¨*----*¨¨*----¨***

Fin acto cinco

"No soy él"

Junio 7, 2009

Notas de autora.

Hola!!

Dentro de un mes, exactamente, estaré de cumpleaños. Y desde luego, eso me hace muy feliz porque este es un cumpleaños especial. Cumplo veintiocho años, ¡la edad de Kenshin!

Siempre me prometí, que si llegaba a esta edad aún siendo una fan de él y escribiendo fanfics, haría algo en verdad especial. Por eso, debido a que ha pasado el tiempo y mi afición ha continuado, pues he de hacer algo memorable para celebrar y ya lo estoy planeando. Asi que estoy muy entretenida desde ya armando una lista de invitados. Creo que será casi sólo mi familia. Soy muy hogareña y todos ellos tienen un lugar en mi corazón y las puertas abiertas de mi casa. Somos muy unidos.

Este capítulo no ha tenido partes chistosas en comparación a los anteriores, pero ha sido grato inventar una historia para cada personaje que ha aparecido. Esto es, el maestro de Kenshin y Tae, la amigui de Kaoru.

Por otra parte, creo que Kaoru está decidiendo tomar la relación que le ofreció la suerte y unos cuantos besitos no le hacen mal a nadie, ¿verdad? Pero no esperen un lemon entre Kenshin y Kaoru porque esas cosas para ella pasarán después del matrimonio, aunque ya haya tenido un adelanto en el canal del playboy.

Aún no decido bajo qué circunstancias traer a Misao y su cubo de Hielo. Pero lo haré en el próximo episodio. Pero para que no sufran, ya les he puesto algo de ellos, aunque sea en el siglo 19.

A pesar de que dije que los cambios vendrían a pesar del episodio seis, lo cierto es que en el capítulo cuatro ya hubo un cambio importante en lo que le ha contado Kenshin a sus amigos sobre el motivo de su partida. Eso desde luego, es algo decisivo para ir hacia el final diferente.

Les quiero agradecer una enormidad a las personas que me han dejado review. Por estos días ando muy contenta porque la inspiración está regresando y al menos creo que nuestro Kenshin en apuros será actualizado dentro de esta semana que viene. Prisionera también, porque sólo me queda corregir unas faltas en el capítulo donde se arma una pelea.

Les dejo un beso gigante, y gracias a…

_**Cindy-Jhonny**__: gracias por leer esta historia. Me alegra que te guste._

_**A KaoruHimura**: Jajajaja, que interesante ha de ser tu convivencia con tanta mascota. Acá mi hermana tenía cuatro y estaba vuelta loca. Yo en este momento tengo tres gatos, uno de ellos que me dejaron cuidando y me tiene al borde del colapso porque a cada rato se quiere meter a mi casa a robarse mi comida. Por eso acá en Chile tenemos un dicho sobre ser "más ladrón que gato de campo", que siempre que pueden se llevan lo que pillan sobre la mesa, o debajo de ella. Mi abuela incluso tenía un gato que aprendió a abrir el refrigerador para sacar las cosas ricas que ella guardaba ahí. Un besote._

_**Anika-san**__: Muchas gracias por escribirme. _

… por reportarse. Son pocas, ¡pero muy buenas!

Blankaoru.


	6. La Partida

_**Donde puedas Amarme: Un final Diferente**_

_**Acto Seis**_

**La partida. **

***¨----*¨¨*----*¨¨*----*¨¨*----*¨¨*----*¨¨*----*¨¨*----*¨¨*----*¨¨*----*¨¨*----*¨¨*----¨***

Kaoru cerró los ojos, decidida. Besaría a Kenshin, ¡lo haría! Y trataría de descifrar sus sentimientos siguiendo los consejos de Tae.

Le pasó los brazos tras al cuello y con sus labios, tocó los de él. Luego empezó a presionar lentamente y estaba en eso cuando un fuerte sonido que la asustó, la hizo saltar hacia atrás con el corazón a mil por hora.

Kenshin, desconcertado por todo eso y maldiciendo en voz baja por la interrupción, sacó su teléfono celular de un bolsillo de su pantalón.

Algo le había explicado a Kaoru sobre esos aparatos el día anterior, pero ella no estaba acostumbrada al timbre que tenía.

-¿Hola?.-

-¡Hermaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaanooooooooooooooooooo!-

Kenshin sonrió a pesar de su frustración mientras Kaoru, con las manos sobre el pecho lo miraba a prudente distancia.

-¿Cómo estás, Misao?-

-Muy bien, muy bien. Jajajajajaja, ya sabes que siempre lo estoy. ¿Y tú?… mmmh, estás muy callado. ¿Interrumpí algo?.- preguntó la joven curiosa con cierta malicia.

-Hem… no, nada.- contestó Kenshin, imaginando la batería de preguntas a las que lo sometería su hermana si respondía que estuvo a punto de ser besado por una belleza salida de un libro de historia japonesa. Misao siempre trataba de estar al tanto de su vida amorosa, con la esperanza de que encontrara a una mujer que lo hiciera feliz. Y que le de la posibilidad de ir a una boda ultra fastuosa que ella misma se encargaría de organizar.-Estaba… leyendo, muy concentrado. Me sorprendió tu llamada. Y … hum, ¿cómo estás?-

Misao se extrañó de la pregunta formulada por segunda vez.

-¿Y estás leyendo solo o acompañado?-

-Misao, ¿para qué me llamas?- contrapreguntó Kenshin para desviar su atención. Misao, imaginando que su hermano mayor no estaba de humor, a juzgar por el tono de su voz, decidió no mosquearlo por esa vez.

-Quería saber de ti. Pronto vienen las vacaciones y me preguntaba cuando vendrías a vernos. Papá te extraña y estábamos planificando un viaje espectacular a la playa por un par de semanas…-

A Kenshin le gustó la idea de la playa y pensó en Kaoru. ¿Qué diría ella al ver los trajes de baño de está época? ¿Accedería a ponerse un bikini?. ¿Cómo se vería con uno puesto? Seguramente hermosa.

-… además, es una buena ocasión para animarlo después de la muerte de su amigo.-

Kenshin prestó atención. Era cierto. Hacía un par de semanas había muerto un buen amigo de su padre y él no había podido ir a acompañarlo porque estaban en época de exámenes y no podía descuidar sus labores de profesor.

Pero ahora podía ir con su padre, acompañarlo y animarlo. Por otra parte, tenía que llevarse a Kaoru con él, no podía dejarla sola. ¿Cómo le explicaría a su familia la procedencia de la joven? ¿Y si estando allá, de repente Kaoru desaparecía sin dejar rastro?

Necesitaba un par de días para pensar en esas cosas y de paso, para inventar una buena historia sobre Kaoru.

-Por ahora estoy tomando unos apuntes sobre un trabajo que estoy desarrollando sobre… la Era Meiji. Dame unos días para terminar de ordenarlos y te aviso para decirte cuando voy y por cuantos días.

Misao suspiró. Su hermano era exasperante. Siempre concentrado en su trabajo.

-¡Pero cómo es posible que ni siquiera en verano dejes de lado tus libros! Kenshin, los meses de trabajo están para eso, pero el verano… el verano es para salir, divertirse, conocer chicas o chicos guapos en mi caso, disfrutar de la vida y ver cosas nuevas. No para encerrarte en tu habitación a escribir sobre gente muerta!-

Kenshin alejó un poco el celular de su oreja. Miraba a Kaoru que se había ido a sentar a un columpio que algún Himura instaló en un enorme cerezo del patio. Ella era de la época Meiji y estaba muy viva, con él. Y era maravillosa. Y lo había tratado de besar cuando Misao los interrumpió.

-… y por eso no puedo creer que seas tan tonto como para encerrarte en vez de salir a buscarte una novia…-

"No tuve que salir a buscarla. Ella apareció solita en mi casa. Y por mi, pasaría encerrado con ella todas las vacaciones. Y el resto de mi vida también." pensó Kenshin con una sonrisa, ignorando los retos de Misao. Se acercó lento a Kaoru, sin soltar el teléfono.

-Misao, por favor, deja de regañarme y dime cómo está tu madre.-

-Mi mamá está bien, ya sabes como es ella. Una fuente inagotable de felicidad. Por eso me alegro mucho de haber heredado esos rasgos de ella. Ustedes los Himura son un poco parcos y depresivos.

Kaoru contemplaba a Kenshin mientras éste, sosteniendo un pequeño aparato contra su oreja, hablaba con monosílabos. Sin duda estaba un poco molesto con la interrupción pero no lo decía. En ese sentido, era como el Kenshin del pasado, que sonreía ante todo aunque no le gustara.

Mmmm, Kenshin, su primer amor. Un adulto que llegó inesperadamente a su vida y del que se enamoró. Un hombre gentil, bueno, tierno, con un corazón fragmentado. Un hombre misterioso, del que nunca se sabía en qué estaba pensando o con qué cosas realmente soñaba, que hablaba muy poco de si. Que dormía sentado y que en el dojo Kamiya, estando con ella, al parecer encontró cierta paz.

¿Cómo estaría Kenshin?, ¿Qué cosas estaría haciendo ahora?. ¿Habría llegado a otra casa donde una jovencita se enamoró de él o seguiría vagando por los muchos caminos de tierra de Japón, ayudando a la gente ? ¿Pensaría en ella? ¿Cómo la recordaría?

Que triste debía ser sentir que uno no merecía estar en un lugar específico, recibiendo cariño, siendo incapaz de disfrutar de las cosas simples por un arraigado sentimiento de culpabilidad. Si Kenshin le hubiese dado la oportunidad, ella hubiera visto el modo de hacerlo feliz, de hacerlo olvidar. Lo hubiera acunado por las noches contra su pecho y restregado su mejilla contra los cabellos rojos de él. Y le hubiera dicho "todo está bien, mi amor. Ahora estoy aquí contigo." Le hubiera alegrado las mañanas con un "buenos días" y le hubiera sonreído tanto, aun cuando no tuviera ganas, que Kenshin al final olvidaría todas sus penas y pensaría "ahh, la vida es buena".

Pero él no le había dado esa oportunidad. Simplemente se fue un día y ahí se quedó ella, viendo sus sueños derrumbarse como un castillito de arena azotado por las olas.

-Hasta pronto, hermana.-

Kaoru volvió al presente para encontrarse a Kenshin frente a ella. Pero no era el hombre en el que pensaba, sino uno igual en apariencia, que vestía sentadores pantalones de mezclilla y una camisa que le quedaba muy bien. Que tenía el cabello un poco más corto pero muy bien peinado y hablaba por un aparatito misterioso llamado "celular".

Un Kenshin que no era su Kenshin. ¿En qué estaba pensando cuando se le ocurrió que algo entre ellos podía funcionar? Si el otro Kenshin le llevaba once años y ya eso era un problema, ¿cómo le hacía con este al que ella le llevaba al menos como ciento cincuenta años?

Suspiró frustrada sin darse cuenta y decidió que se sentía muy cansada. Se levantó para irse a dormir.

-Espera.- dijo Kenshin al detenerla por el brazo, suavemente.-¿Ya te vas?

Kaoru sonrió.

-Tengo mucho sueño. Ya sabes… no tengo costumbre de trasnochar.-

-Pero… ¿pero y nosotros?- Kenshin sólo pensaba que ella iba a besarlo y que quería repetir la experiencia. Completa, por cierto.

-¿Me disculpas? Estoy agotada.

Kaoru pasó por su lado derecho a su cuarto, donde se encerró. Y aunque minutos después estaba acostada, era impensable dormir.

-Eres un estúpido, Kenshin Himura. Aun cuando estoy en otra época, en otro mundo, me haces sufrir. Y no es justo, no lo es. Soy una mujer joven, linda, que quiere una oportunidad para estar feliz con alguien, pero al parecer me gustan demasiado los pelirrojos. ¡Cómo te odio! Ojalá nunca te hubiera conocido.- pensaba.

Mientras, en el cuarto del lado, Kenshin estaba aún desconcertado por la actitud de la joven. En un momento parecía que estaba a punto de derretirse entre sus brazos y al siguiente parecía un gran bloque de hielo. Qué frustrado estaba.

Porque era evidente para él que un hombre con su misma apariencia y que estaba en otro mundo, de una u otra forma se interponía entre ellos. Y de repente, aumentó su curiosidad por él.

-¿Quién eres, Kenshin Himura?-

***¨----*¨¨*----*¨¨*----*¨¨*----*¨¨*----*¨¨*----*¨¨*----*¨¨*----*¨¨*----*¨¨*----*¨¨*----¨***

-¿Cómo está Kaoru, Tsubame?

La jovencita dio un respingo al encontrarse a Kenshin que caminaba a su lado, rumbo al lugar donde se encontrarían todos con Aoshi. El espadachín se había rezagado a propósito para hablar con ella, mientras Yahiko y Sanosuke iban canturreando a la cabeza de la comitiva.

-¿Kaoru?- atinó a decir Tsubame.

-Sí. Quiero que me cuentes cómo ha estado en estos años. Todos me dicen que aún me espera pero tal vez… no sé, le hayan pasado cosas. Haya conocido gente… -

Tsubame detectó un leve tono de inseguridad en la voz del pelirrojo. Y en verdad que tenía razones para estar preocupado.

-Tal vez me estoy ilusionando de más con nuestro encuentro y existe la posibilidad de que ella no quiera nada conmigo.- le dijo él con sinceridad, muy preocupado. -Sé que tú puedes decirme la verdad de lo que pasa con ella. Y yo así podría prepararme.-

-Ella sufrió mucho, señor Himura.- comenzó la jovencita, mirando el maravilloso camino que tenían ante ellos, bañado en las luces doradas del amanecer. - Ella trabajaba desde el amanecer hasta entrada la noche, muy duramente, tanto así que los primeros meses bajó mucho de peso. Con Tae tratamos de ayudarla para que se alimentara mejor, Yahiko estaba muy preocupado por eso también y aunque ella no hablaba mucho de usted, las pocas veces que lo hacía era para decir que no lo entendía, que quizá usted nunca la quiso y que posiblemente sus sentimientos por ella eran fingidos. Decía "Kenshin es tan amable con todos que quizá, por ser amable conmigo, fue incapaz de decirme que no me quería".

-Pero eso no era cierto, Tsubame. Tú lo sabes.- dijo Kenshin sintiéndose mal.

-Claro que yo lo sabía, señor Himura. El problema es que quien no lo sabía era ella. Usted nunca se lo dijo.-

Kenshin se quedó pensando en las palabras de la joven.

-Después de esos primeros meses tras su ausencia, Kaoru empezó a ganar peso, aunque quedó más delgada de lo que usted recuerde. Volvió a ser la que conocíamos, simpática, graciosa, buena amiga. Salíamos mucho de paseo, incluso Misao venía tres veces al año a verla y se quedaba varios días y en apariencia estaba todo bien. Pero Kaoru no disminuyó su ritmo de trabajo y cuando Tae le organizó citas con jóvenes atractivos de su edad, ella no asistió a ninguna de ellas. Por eso Tae los envió a casa de la joven y algunos de ellos incluso se anotaron en el dojo para las prácticas, pero todos fueron rechazados y el que más tiempo duró como estudiante, aburrido de las negativas de Kaoru, conoció a otra joven dentro del grupo de kendo y están a punto de casarse, por estos días. Asi que por lo que se ve, en cierta forma Kaoru no lo ha olvidado. Y a la vez, dice que le da miedo volver a enamorarse de nuevo.-

-¿Y qué piensas tú, Tsubame?-preguntó Kenshin sorprendido de la sinceridad de la joven.

-Yo pienso, señor Himura, que más allá del miedo que pueda sentir, simplemente aún no ha encontrado a la persona adecuada. ¿No fue eso lo que le pasó a usted? Quiso mucho a su primera esposa y se pasó quince años pensando que no merecía amor, hasta que conoció a Kaoru y eso se le olvidó por completo, ¿no? Tanto como para comprometerse. Tal vez Kaoru esté enfadada con usted, pero nadie ha podido hacerla olvidarlo. Yo creo que usted tiene una oportunidad con ella, pero no va a ser fácil.-

Kenshin suspiró de pronto, frustrado. ¡Cómo se arrepentía ahora de no haber sido más directo con Kaoru! A pesar de las palabras de ánimo de todos, él sentía que algo andaba mal y no podía precisarlo. Todos coincidían en el amor de Kaoru pero tal vez ella, aun queriéndolo, ya no quisiera ningún tipo de relación con él.

Y lo peor es que se lo merecía. No por haber sido el asesino Battousai o por haber matado a su esposa en un accidente. Se lo merecía por no haber sabido querer a Kaoru Kamiya.

***¨----*¨¨*----*¨¨*----*¨¨*----*¨¨*----*¨¨*----*¨¨*----*¨¨*----*¨¨*----*¨¨*----*¨¨*----¨***

Kenshin se encaminó al cuarto de Kaoru, sonriendo. Había meditado mucho durante la noche anterior y se había hecho el firme propósito de conquistarla. Le haría olvidar a ese otro Kenshin y ese día comenzaría con la primera parte de su plan dividida en… en cuantas partes necesitara para ganársela.

No podía creer todavía todo lo que estaba pasando. Hacía tan sólo una semana se sentía feliz de su vida solitaria e independiente y ahora la sola idea de no volver a ver a Kaoru Kamiya lo llenaba de angustia.

Ella se estaba desperezando cuando él abrió la puerta. Kaoru tenía su larga trenza cayendo por sobre uno de sus hombros y encima de su seno. Era adorable.

-Buen día, preciosa.-

-Buen día, Kenshin.- La joven le sonrió. Se veía muy atractivo recién bañado. A veces le parecía que este Kenshin era más guapo que el otro, ya que se preocupaba de su apariencia. Un día, ella le preguntó por una cosa que estaba en su baño que se llamaba "acondicionador" y él le respondió:

"-Como uso el cabello largo, debo procurar que esté suave y que me sea fácil de peinarlo y esto ayuda mucho. Prueba un poco en ti. Debes echártelo después del champú.-" Kaoru le hizo caso y rato después, cuando salió con el cabello suave como una seda china, recordó al otro Kenshin que al bañarse también lo hacía seguido y completo, pero rara vez desenredaba sus cabellos antes de volver a atarlos en la coleta, cuando se la deshacía.

-He decidido que hoy me ayudarás un poco con mi libro contándome cosas de tu época.- dijo Kenshin acercándose y sacándola de sus pensamientos.- Pero además te tengo algunas sorpresas. La primera es que hoy he preparado "miso" para el desayuno, para que no extrañes tanto tu mundo.-

Kaoru se alegró. Le gustaba el desayuno occidental de tecito con tostadas, pero el miso… hum, era otra cosa.

-Tenemos una agenda copada de actividades, porque son mis vacaciones y empezaré a disfrutarlas contigo, así que después del desayuno haremos una lista de lo que llevar porque nos iremos a Kyoto en un par de días. Te presentaré a mi hermana Misao, a mi padre… -

Kaoru se quedó sin respirar de la emoción. ¡Vería a Misao! No supo cuanto tiempo contuvo el aire antes de soltarlo.

-… Asi que viajaremos en tren y verás lo rápido que va. Pero antes daremos un paseo en helicóptero.-

La emoción de Kaoru se disipó. ¿Qué era un helicóptero? Pero primero… ¿Qué era una agenda?

-Creo que ya arruiné las sorpresas.- dijo Kenshin pensativo.- Aunque… ¿oro? Tú no sabes lo que es un helicóptero, aún no te lo he explicado. ¡Esa será tu sorpresa!. – concluyó satisfecho.

A Kaoru le corrió una gotita de sudor por la frente. Este Kenshin era un tonto.

-Pero… ¿No serán muchas cosas en poco tiempo?- preguntó ella levantándose de la cama y ordenando el cuarto.

-Claro que no. Yo… aún no decido si volveré este año a trabajar o si me lo tomaré para dedicarme a otros proyectos. Por eso, de momento, debemos aprovechar el tiempo juntos. Y así, podrás aprender más de este mundo para, en el futuro, no sentirte tan perdida. Esta noche y mañana te instruiré más sobre el mundo moderno para realizar el viaje en que conocerás a mi familia.-

Kaoru lo miró y encogiéndose de hombros musitó un "está bien". Kenshin se encaminó a la cocina para esperarla y ella buscó su ropa. Lo bueno de la ropa moderna es que era muy simple ponérsela y dos minutos después, traía un lindo vestido de algodón.

Si en su época Kenshin se hubiera quedado, quizá hubieran ido de paseo al teatro a veces, y al Akabeko. A pasear bajo la luz de la luna, a jugar a la orilla del río en verano…

Frunciendo el ceño, movió la cabeza para quitarse esas ideas de la mente. Ella ahora tenía unas vacaciones con un pelirrojo alegre, simpático y muy guapo. Y no lo iba a estropear por ponerse a pensar en otro que la abandonó.

***¨----*¨¨*----*¨¨*----*¨¨*----*¨¨*----*¨¨*----*¨¨*----*¨¨*----*¨¨*----*¨¨*----*¨¨*----¨***

-¡Hola, Nishi!-

Un joven, vestido con un gracioso traje entero de color gris se volvió al reconocer la voz de su ex cuñado. Nishi le sonrió a Kenshin y amplió la sonrisa al ver que venía acompañado de una linda joven.

Pero la linda joven sintió cómo se le erizaban los pelitos de los brazos cuando vio a la imagen viva del psicópata que la raptó en su época. ¡Enishi Yukishiro! Se puso pálida y se ocultó tras de Kenshin. Desde luego sus movimientos no pasaron desapercibidos para el joven piloto de helicópteros que se lo tomó con calma.

-¿Qué te pasa, Kaoru?- le preguntó Kenshin cuando ella no quiso seguir avanzando. Pero la joven no le respondió. Tenía su vista clavada en Nishi. -¿Acaso él te hizo algo malo en tu mundo?-

Pasando saliva con dificultad, Kaoru asintió. Le estaban sudando las manos.

-Es normal que algunas personas se pongan así ante la idea de volar. Les dejaré a solas para que se calme.- dijo Nishi sin perder su buen humor, antes de marcharse al interior de un hangar, haciéndoles una reverencia. Kenshin volvió su vista a Kaoru que seguía estupefacta.

-¿Ahora me dirás qué te pasó?-

Kaoru miró a Nishi al alejarse. ¿Cómo le podía contar a Kenshin que en su época ese hombre la raptó e intentó matar al hombre que ella amaba? La había usado de cebo después de haber causado a Kenshin un inmenso dolor por hacerle creer que había muerto… Enishi era malo, era un psicópata. Era de lo peor.

-Sólo que me asusté cuando lo ví… -

-¿A Nishi?-

-¿De dónde lo conoces?- preguntó Kaoru sin detenerse a pensar.

-Es el hermano menor de Tomoe. Es mi ex cuñado y siempre nos hemos llevado bien. Es muy amable, aunque cuando era niño era un tanto celoso con ella. Pero ya está bien… - contestó él con una sonrisa.

"¿Y nunca ha intentado matarte?" quiso preguntarle Kaoru, pero se contuvo. No quería hablarle a Kenshin de lo maldito que había sido ese sujeto en su mundo, asi que trató de desviar la conversación.

-A si que ese es el hel…tero del que me hablabas? Se ve terrible. Parece un animal de metal… -

Kenshin miró suspicaz a Kaoru por unos momentos. No quiso presionarla, intuyendo certeramente de qué se trataba en realidad su temor.

-Helicóptero, Kaoru. Ese es su nombre. Y Nishi es capaz de pilotarlo… hem…- Kaoru hizo una mueca de no entender. ¿Qué era pilotar?- Hem… conducirlo, manejarlo.-

-Ahh… o sea, es el jinete de esa cosa.-

-Claro que si.- sonrió Kenshin.- Es muy bueno en esto. ¿Y sabes? Es una gran persona. En un joven muy amable. No sé de dónde lo conoces y tal vez no quiero saberlo, pero quiero que confíes en él y en mí, porque yo nunca te haría daño ni dejaría que alguien te lo hiciera.-

Un rápido beso en la mejilla de la joven selló el pacto de Kenshin. Nishi regresó con ellos.

-¿Se sienten preparados?- preguntó al cabo de un rato. Kaoru pasó saliva mientras miraba el aparato extraño al que se subiría. ¿Cómo se "pileteaba" si no tenia ruedas ni caballo? Quizá flotaba en el agua, pero… no había ningún río cerca. O lago.

-Estamos listos.- dijo Kenshin, abrazando a Kaoru como si fuera lo más natural del mundo. Rato después estaban sentados y con cinturones de seguridad dentro del helicóptero. Nishi se sentó frente a ellos y se puso a presionar botones coloridos y a accionar palancas. Kaoru comenzó a temblar.

-No pasa nada. Te gustará… - le dijo Kenshin en tono bajo, infundándole ánimo. Luego le tomó la mano.

-¿Asi que es la primera vez de la señorita?- preguntó Nishi en un tono cordial.

-S… si.- respondió Kaoru con un hilo de voz. Se sintió tentada a preguntar qué hacía esa cosa, pero le había prometido antes a Kenshin dejarse sorprender.

-Es raro que Himura venga con mujeres… de hecho, supongo que usted debe ser algo especial para él.- dijo Nishi riendo quedo. Se veía tan relajado que de pronto, Kaoru empezó a calmarse cuando en eso, una sombra arriba de su cabeza llamó su atención y al mirar por la ventana vio un par de aspas pasar sobre ellos a la vez que se escuchaba un fuerte ruido. –Ya estamos listos. Señorita Kaoru, usted ahora experimentará lo que es volar.-

¿Volar?

Kaoru abrió los ojos con incredulidad. ¡Si sólo las aves vuelan! Kenshin a su lado sonreía y Kaoru casi se desmayó al ver que el suelo se hallaba cada vez más lejos y el cielo más cerca.

-Por Dios… - musitó, mirando por la ventana. Era imposible… pero… no lo era… el mundo 2009 era impresionante.

Pasearon por los aires por espacio de media hora y Kaoru tuvo una vista espectacular de su ciudad y los muchos cambios que había tenido. Vio a las personas del porte de hormigas desde arriba, y eso cuando se veían. Vio a los lejos el monte Fuji, los parques llenos de gente y niños jugando, las interminables líneas del tren y a uno pasando muy rápido. Vio el río, el gran río pasando por la ciudad y una graciosa torre de metal. Y más allá… más allá su casa.

Por alguna razón sintió ganas de llorar. ¡Qué emocionada estaba! Ella, Kaoru Kamiya, una simple joven había volado. Por un momento había estado por encima de todos, flotando como un dios, con Kenshin… con Kenshin a su lado.

-Ahora regresaremos.- dijo Nishi, girando el helicóptero de modo que Kaoru pudo ver el sol bañando en tonos anaranjados al río. Tomó aire y se abrazó a Kenshin.

-Gracias, gracias por traerme.- le dijo rato después, cuando se despidieron del amable piloto y prometieron regresar otro día.- Gracias, Kenshin… esto… yo nunca creí que algún día pudiera… -

Una lágrima rodó por la mejilla de Kaoru y Kenshin la atrapó con un dedo.

-¿Qué pasa, pequeña?-

-Es que… yo… cuando… cuando mi madre murió, mi padre, para consolarme dijo que ella se había convertido en una estrella que me cuidaba desde el cielo. Años después él también murió, en una guerra y entonces… a veces yo soñaba que podía volar para estar cerca de ellos, que estaban brillando arriba, mirándome.-

Kenshin no dijo nada. Sólo la abrazó, mientras caminaban, sonriendo. No había de qué preocuparse. Kaoru no lloraba porque estuviera triste, sino todo lo contrario.

***¨----*¨¨*----*¨¨*----*¨¨*----*¨¨*----*¨¨*----*¨¨*----*¨¨*----*¨¨*----*¨¨*----*¨¨*----¨***

Volvían a casa entre risas y comiendo helados colorinches, cuando distinguieron un auto estacionar frente a ellos. Era Megumi, pero no venía sola. Un atractivo y alto joven la acompañaba y bajó del auto sonriendo. Kaoru de inmediato, sin pensarlo y contenta, lo saludó.

-Sanosuke, ¡qué alegría volver a verte!-

Desde luego el aludido quedó confundido. ¿Quién era esa belleza que decía reconocerlo? Él estaba seguro de que no olvidaría a una chica así.

-Hola… hem… es un placer verte también aunque, disculpa pero, no recuerdo tu nombre.-

-Esta chiquilla es la nueva mascota de Ken-san.- dijo Megumi con ganas de molestarla.- Se llama… ¿cómo te llamas, chicuela? Es que me cuesta retener nombres como el tuyo.-

Kaoru estaba pensando seriamente mancharla con lo que quedaba de su helado cuando pensó que no valía la pena perder su rico helado en ella. Kenshin llegó a su rescate, saludando efusivamente a Sano y desviando la tención de todos.

-Amigo, qué bueno que has regresado. Espero que tu padre esté mejor.-

-Claro que está mejorando, Kenshin amigo. Mamá le da muy buenos cuidados.-

-¿Tú también tienes unos papás?- preguntó Kaoru muy alegre por la suerte de Sanosuke en este mundo. Éste la miró extrañado.

-Sí… tengo un papá y una mamá, como toda la gente. Tú sabes.

-Qué bien. Me alegro mucho por ti. Eres afortunado.

-Sí, yo también lo creo.- respondió Sanosuke sonriendo. Qué chica tan extraña pero simpática. Se veía muy joven. -Pero aún no recuerdo tu nombre.-

-Me llamo Kaoru Kamiya.-

-Ya veo. Y estás con Kenshin, ¿no?-

-Claro que sí. Vivo aquí con él.-

La sonrisa satisfecha de Kenshin al mirarla le indicó a Sanosuke que ella decía la verdad. Y aunque

Megumi se acababa de atragantar con su propia saliva, nadie le prestó atención.

-Vaya, Kaoru, te felicito.- dijo Sanosuke imaginando que eran novios o algo así.- Kenshin es un gran hombre y espero que sepas cuidar de él. Y lo mismo va para ti, Kenshin amigo. Debes cuidar de esta preciosura.-

-No puede ser…- murmuro Megumi asombrada. ¿Kenshin, viviendo con esa salvaje? ¿No que estaba ahí solo de visita? Pero si Sanosuke le había dicho que llevaba años sin una relación formal.

-…qué bueno que he venido, entonces. Tienes mucho que contarme, Kenshin. Te dejo solo unos días y te encuentro con esta belleza… -

-Han pasado muchas cosas… - contestó Kenshin, hilvanando alguna historia en su mente que le permitiera contarle a Sanosuke cómo había aparecido Kaoru en su vida, sin que pareciera una historia de ciencia ficción.

Avanzaron hacia el interior de la casa mientras Megumi no salía de su estupor. No podía ser que esa mocosa campirana le hubiera ganado al pelirrojo. Pensar que esa mañana ella había convencido a Sanosuke para que viniera con el fin de salir los tres juntos. Obviamente Sanosuke se perdería en alguna parte del trayecto y ella y Kenshin quedarían solos. Pero ahora… ¿qué haría?

-Entonces vive aquí contigo.- observó Sano rato después, sentados a la mesa.

-Así es. Ella… quedó huérfana y por eso me ofrecí a cuidarla. Nos llevamos muy bien, es una agradable compañía.

-Pues… qué quieres que te diga. Ni yo imaginé que te encontraría con una chica. Es decir, era más probable colonizar Marte que esto. Y en tan poco tiempo. ¿Hace cuánto no nos vemos? ¿Siete días?-

Kaoru escuchaba atentamente la conversación, por si en el futuro otro amigo de Kenshin le preguntaba de dónde había salido, para que la versión coincidiera.

-¿Ella es hija del amigo de tu papá… del señor Kamiya?-

Kenshin sintió como un golpe en el pecho. Era cierto… el amigo de su padre que había fallecido tenía ese apellido. Pero realmente él no sabía si tenía hijos. O una hija.

No quiso seguir pensando en eso.

-Claro que sí. - respondió.

-Vaya… ¿Y qué haces tú, Kaoru? ¿Estudias?- preguntó Sanosuke interesado en ella.

Kenshin le había explicado a la joven, con anterioridad, que en esta época las mujeres también estudiaban hasta muy pasados los veinte años. Incluso los treinta o en la vejez. Por eso ya no se sorprendió con la pregunta. Pero de momento, no se quiso arriesgar con alguna mentira.

-Soy kendoka.-

-Guau, veo que eres una deportista. Qué bien.-

Kaoru miró a Kenshin con la pregunta pintada en el rostro. ¿Qué era exactamente "deportista"?

-Qué ocupación tan simple, Kaoru.- dijo Megumi, aburrida ya de la conversación.- Pero tal vez no te dio la cabeza para hacer otra cosa más intelectual. Debes de ser una cabeza de músculo.-

Kaoru no entendió parte de lo que le dijo Megumi, pero por la forma en que se expresó, intuyó que la estaba insultando. Sin embargo, cuando fue a abrir la boca para reclamarle, Kenshin salió en su defensa.

-Al contrario de lo que piensas, Megumi, Kaoru es una joven muy instruida. De hecho, su fuerte es la historia japonesa y a mí me ha sorprendido mucho con algunos razonamientos que ha tenido al respecto. No sólo tiene una memoria privilegiada, también es muy inteligente y espero poder animarla a sacar todo su potencial ingresando a la universidad.-

-Vaya, vaya… con razón atrapaste a este hombre, muchacha; su segundo gran amor es la Historia de nuestro país.- dijo Sanosuke simpatizando con ella.

Con una sonrisa tímida, Kaoru se ruborizó. La estaban halagando.

-Tal vez, si más adelante quieres hacer algo productivo, te pueda interesar entrar al equipo de kendo de la universidad en la que trabajamos Kenshin, Megumi y yo. He oído decir que Gohei no quiere seguir siendo profesor de esa especialidad y quedaría una vacante.

Kenshin rápidamente pensó en la idea y le gustó, aunque luego pensó en Kaoru, que no tenía ningún papel de antecedentes ni identificación. Las cosas podían complicarse así que lo mejor era no ir por ese camino.

-Ya veremos, ya veremos…- dijo Kenshin, cambiando el tema hacia la salud del padre de Sanosuke. Hablaban de ello muy animados, con algunas intervenciones de Kaoru, cuando Megumi dijo:

-Tengo hambre. Oye, Kenshin, dile a tu inquilina que nos prepare algo. Porque sabrás cocinar, ¿no?.- añadió mirándola con suspicacia. Kaoru enrojeció al pensar que todavía era un desastre en la cocina. Y si ya lo era con la comida de su época, ¿cómo le iría con la de hoy en día?

Recordó que durante el día anterior, Kenshin le había enseñado a preparar un sándwich de jamón, queso y lechuga que le pareció sabroso y era muy fácil de hacer. Quizá podría hacer eso. Pensaba en las posibilidades cuando Sanosuke habló.

-Megumi, querida, no me parece apropiado que exijas cosas siendo que ni siquiera anunciamos nuestra visita. De hecho, recordarás que teníamos otros planes.-

-Pero si está ella viviendo acá, lo mínimo es que nos atienda en vez de quedarse aquí sentada diciendo puras boberías obvias.- reclamó la otra de mal humor. Kaoru buscó con la mirada qué arrojarle cuando Kenshin se puso de pie.

-Megumi, agradezco tu visita pero no he dejado de notar que durante la velada te has dedicado a atacar a Kaoru sin que ella te provoque en lo más mínimo. Lamento que no te agrade, no te obligaré a ser amable si no te nace y por eso te pido que te retires si te sientes incapaz de mantenerte callada con respecto a Kaoru.-

Megumi no esperó a que Kenshin le repitiera lo que acababa de decir. Mientras Kaoru y Sanosuke miraban boquiabiertos la escena, ella salió presurosa del lugar.

-Nunca en mi vida me habían humillado tanto.- masculló entre dientes.

Sanosuke y Kaoru se miraron en tanto Kenshin los invitaba a la cocina a seguir la charla mientras preparaba unos bocadillos, como si nada hubiera pasado. Mientras la joven lo seguía, sonriendo, pensaba que antes, cuando Megumi o incluso Yahiko la molestaban, Kenshin sólo sonreía y fingía que no pasaba nada aunque ella estuviera cabreadísima. Pero ahora, la había defendido. ¡Este Kenshin la había defendido! Tenía ganas de explotar de felicidad. Se sentía muy bien.

Posteriormente se acercó a Kenshin para buscar algo en la alacena cuando, sin dejar de hablar con Sanosuke, la tomó por la cintura y la atrajo hacia él como si fuera lo más natural del mundo. Ella lo miraba un poco confundida. ¿Kenshin mostrando su simpatía por ella en público? Antes, en su mundo, cuando Kenshin se acercaba a ella era en secreto, cuando nadie miraba o Yahiko dormía. Siempre mantenía oculta su relación a pesar de que no había nada de malo en ello. Este nuevo Kenshin era muy distinto al otro en su forma de comportarse con ella, ¡pero le encantaba! Amaba el 2009, amaba la personalidad de su nuevo Kenshin. Ella debía de haber nacido en esa época.

Con algo de rubor se permitió apoyarse en Kenshin que seguía hablando sobre un tema interesante, ignorante de que Sanosuke la miraba con curiosidad, notando lo contenta que ella estaba. El joven de espesa cabellera castaña pensaba que esa sonrisa y esa expresión eran un buen augurio con respecto a lo que ella podía sentir hacia su mejor amigo. Ahora él también se sentía en calma.

Dos horas más tarde Sanosuke se retiró, felicitando a Kenshin por las cosas que estaba viviendo y deseándole lo mejor. Prometió regresar pronto y tal vez, salir un día de esos los tres.

-Hasta pronto, amigo. Vuelve cuando gustes.- le dijo Kaoru, agitando la mano. Lo siguiente que siguió fue un delicioso beso de Kenshin en su frente cuando la puerta se cerró.

-Eres adorable.- le dijo él antes de seguir besándola en la penumbra, sin que ella fuera capaz de oponer resistencia alguna, contento de que haya simpatizado con su amigo.- Y estoy muy orgulloso de ti.- añadió al soltarla.-Te comportaste bien, muy bien. Casi como una esposa.-

La besó unos momentos más, saboreando sus labios y mordisqueándolos ligeramente. Kaoru esta vez no tuvo que cerrar los ojos para descubrir que cuando él la besaba se sentía como en las nubes (y ahora lo sabía porque había volado). Sintió una cosquilla en el vientre y suspirando se apoyó contra el cuerpo masculino. Kenshin intensificó la caricia a su boca y luego la extendió a sus mejillas antes de terminar el beso. Él debía controlarse un poco para no asustarla con la fuerza de la pasión que comenzaba a sentir por ella y por eso lo mejor era dejar el beso hasta allí.

-Buenas noches, preciosa.- le dijo al despedirse. - Que duermas bien.-

¿Dormir bien? ¿Él esperaba que ella durmiera después de tamaño beso? Kaoru entró emocionada a su cuarto y cuando se metió a la cama su corazón aún latía como si hubiera corrido una loca carrera.

Al cerrar los ojos, Kaoru meditó en lo que había sido su día. Kenshin le había enseñado lo que era volar, la había defendido de Megumi, le había mostrado su aprecio frente a Sanosuke, la había halagado… le había hecho muchas promesas que ya había empezado a cumplir. En su mundo, Kenshin nunca le había hecho promesas. Siempre dejaba entrever que si no le demostraba sus sentimientos, era para protegerla de los enemigos que podían intuir que ella era su punto débil pero en cambio no hacía nada cuando los demás la ofendían o molestaban, mermando su autoestima. Ella casi se había convencido de que era fea, tonta y torpe y sufría mucho tratando de ocultar esos defectos. Y este Kenshin no sólo la encontraba hermosa, sino que alababa sus virtudes.

Con algo de decepción, se preguntó si antes, Kenshin en verdad se había enamorado de ella o sólo se quedó en su casa porque era lo que los demás esperaban de él.

No quiso pensar en la respuesta porque de pronto se le ocurrió que quizá ella si era muy tonta como para darse cuenta de lo que realmente había sucedido. Y no quería estropear lo contenta que se sentía ahora.

***¨----*¨¨*----*¨¨*----*¨¨*----*¨¨*----*¨¨*----*¨¨*----*¨¨*----*¨¨*----*¨¨*----*¨¨*----¨***

Los días pasaron y el verano siguió tan caluroso como siempre. Incluso a Kaoru le parecía que hacía mucha más calor que en su época. Algo le había comentado Kenshin antes sobre el "calentamiento global" que ella recién ahora estaba dimensionando. Por otra parte, Kenshin no la dejaba ver algo como "noticierio" porque ella quedó muy afectada después de ver que en partes del mundo estaba escaseando la comida o era muy cara para que la gente la comprara. Había asesinatos, saqueos. Por ora parte, por lo que ella logró entender, Japón era una superpotencia mundial y eso la llenaba de orgullo. Pero cuando salía a la calle y miraba a las demás personas, le parecía que los demás no estaban tan contentos por eso.

"-El orgullo de un japonés ya no está en su familia o en su clan. Ahora lo está en su empresa. Las personas sienten que tienen algo verdaderamente importante sólo cuando consiguen un empleo estable, en el que pueden pasar toda su vida. Y por eso dejan a sus familias, esposas e hijos en un nivel de menor importancia y por eso, sin darse cuenta, están tristes. Otros se preocupan más de tener las últimas tecnologías en sus casas para interactuar con máquinas, no personas… en verdad que estamos viviendo tiempos un tanto caóticos en lo que a relaciones personales se refiere.- le había dicho Kenshin una tarde, mientras miraban el río desde el puente.

-¿Eso significa que yo no seré importante para ti?-

-Hay algunas personas para las cuales aún los sentimientos por los demás son algo importante, Kaoru. Y yo estoy muy orgulloso de ser una de ellas. Cuando llegue del trabajo cada tarde, y te encuentre aquí, me sentiré el hombre más afortunado del mundo por tenerte cerca.-"

Kenshin era genial. Él la cuidaba mucho, era galante, era guapo, ¡era todo! No tenía miedo a planificar un futuro con ella. Cada noche, antes de dormir, Kenshin la acompañaba hasta la puerta de su cuarto y luego, entre besos, se despedían. Kaoru ya no pensaba en su pasado, sino en este maravilloso presente que vivía y cada noche al cerrar los ojos, sentía que el amor era en verdad algo lindo, para disfrutar. Y no algo que tuviera que ocultarse y que la llenara de angustia e incertidumbre.

***¨----*¨¨*----*¨¨*----*¨¨*----*¨¨*----*¨¨*----*¨¨*----*¨¨*----*¨¨*----*¨¨*----*¨¨*----¨***

1882

Aoshi cargaba a Misao sobre uno de sus hombros como si no pesara nada. No permitiría que hiciera esfuerzo alguno desde ahora que tenía a su hijito en su vientre. Y la joven no oponía resistencia porque estaba bien contenta de tener tantos mimos para ella.

El resto del grupo los acompañaba camino a Tokio. Se sentían parte de algo importante, puesto que llevaban a Kenshin entre ellos, con el fin de encontrarse con Kaoru para que él se declarara. Querían todos estar ahí, en ese momento, ver como ella lo abrazaba, le daba el sí y se casaban al día siguiente, pero ignoraban que las cosas no serían tan fáciles como esperaban.

El pelirrojo contenía apenas sus ganas de correr para apurarse. No dudaba de que Sanosuke, Yahiko y aún Aoshi con Misao en brazos le seguirían el paso. No así Megumi y Tsubame y por ellas debía ir con calma, pero ya no podía más. Estaba muy impaciente.

-Lo mejor será dormir por aquí.- dijo Aoshi al ver un par de albergues a la orilla del camino.- Kenshin, comprendo que quieras seguir avanzado pero traemos mujeres y debemos descansar. Mañana a mediodía llegaremos al dojo Kamiya.-

Kenshin hubiera preferido seguir solo pero, si había ya mucho tiempo por ese momento, un par de horas más no le haría daño. Además, no podía abandonar a sus amigos que lo habían perdonado por todo lo anterior y ahora lo acompañaban y le daban ánimos.

-Me parece bien, Aoshi.- respondió, antes de ingresar con los demás a un albergue.

Al acostarse rato después, compartiendo cuarto con Sanosuke y Yahiko, se preguntó por un momento si realmente Kaoru lo estaría esperando o si sólo era suposiciones de sus amigos. Recordó la conversación días atrás con Tsubame e imaginó que quizá Kaoru no querría nada con él. Pero si ella estaba dispuesta a perdonarlo, esta vez él no perdería el tiempo y le pediría que fuera su esposa. Durante los años que duró su viaje, no dejó de pensar en lo vivido en el dojo Kamiya, ni en la maravillosa sensación de tener un hogar. Y sin duda, la única con quien podía formar uno era con Kaoru. Después del día de mañana, no se separaría de ella nunca más.

Pero, ¿para qué esperar al día de mañana? ¿Y si se levantaba de una vez y se ponía en marcha? Ya había hecho muchas concesiones que retrasaron su llegada al dojo Kamiya. Que las aguas termales para fortalecer su cuerpo, que la visita a la tienda donde finalmente cambió sus viejos gi y hakamas por unos iguales en color y modelo, pero nuevos. Que si los albergues porque venían con mujeres y ellas debían dormir cómodamente. Que si nos encontramos con Aoshi; si Kenshin hubiese viajado solo, habría llegado ya al dojo y tal vez hasta haya obtenido ya el perdón de Kaoru. Pero estaba desperdiciando su tiempo y cada vez que a alguien se le ocurría algo nuevo que dilatara más su llegada, él sentía ganas de gritar.

Se levantó con cuidado de no despertar a Sanosuke ni Yahiko y rápidamente se vistió. No esperaría más. Dejó una nota dando cuenta de sus actos y tomando su viejo morral, salió del albergue cerca de las cuatro de la mañana. A paso rápido llegaría como a las siete a la ciudad y a las ocho más o menos a la casa de Kaoru.

Cuando sintió el frescor de la noche en la cara, se animó tanto pensando en ella que mantuvo el ritmo de sus pasos hasta que despuntó el alba y al entrar en la ciudad no notó casi los cambios que había tenido ni se detuvo en lugar alguno para saludar a los amigos. Al doblar en una esquina y ver los muros del dojo Kamiya sintió algo muy parecido a la felicidad, a la sensación de volver a casa. Y su esperanza renacía con cada avance hacia Kaoru. No podía esperar a que ella se levantase. Saltó hacia el interior de la residencia y ya en el jardín se encaminó al dormitorio de la joven, llamándola…

***¨----*¨¨*----*¨¨*----*¨¨*----*¨¨*----*¨¨*----*¨¨*----*¨¨*----*¨¨*----*¨¨*----*¨¨*----¨***

Kenshin se levantó muy animado ese día porque había decidido pedirle a Kaoru que fuera su novia y tenía todo un panorama planificado para ese acontecimiento. La llevaría de día de campo al monte Fuji que estaba muy bonito, y durante la tarde irían a una fiesta en el templo, que se seguía celebrando como en la época de Meiji. Y entonces, cuando los fuegos artificiales explotaran en el cielo oscuro, él se lo pediría. Estaba seguro de que ella le diría que sí.

Caminó hacia su cuarto y corrió despacio la puerta. Ahí estaba ella, durmiendo de lado, con una mano fuera de la ropa de cama. Era tan bonita y agradable…

-Estás todo enamorado, Himura. ¿Quién lo hubiera pensado?.- se dijo. Luego decidió llamarla para que despertase. -Kaoru… Kaoru…-

La joven se movió en sueños sin abrir los ojos y a Kenshin le pareció que se veía un poco rara. Blanca como un papel. Encendió la luz y se acercó a ella pero la joven estaba transparente y aunque esta vez la llamó a los gritos y la sostuvo en brazos para que despertara , Kaoru se desvaneció, dejándolo desconcertado, gritando como un loco aún cuando solo el aire le quedó para abrazar.

Mientras, Kaoru en sueños sintió el llamado de Kenshin. Y abrió los ojos a tiempo para ver la puerta de su cuarto correrse por completo. Se protegió los ojos ante la fuerte luz que entraba y distinguió la silueta de su pelirrojo. Pero algo la hizo sentir que no todo estaba bien.

- Kaoru… Kaoru… -

El leve acento en la pronunciación de su nombre hizo que Kaoru se sentara en la cama y entonces lo vio. Era Kenshin que estaba con ella. Pero se veía diferente. La respuesta la tuvo cuando miró hacia el cielo de su habitación y descubrió que ya no estaba su pequeño sol. Una nueva mirada a Kenshin, con el corazón acelerado, le indicó que este era el de la cicatriz en forma de cruz.

-Por Dios, Kaoru, la extrañé tanto…-

Kenshin no se detuvo a pensar en la respuesta de ella. Simplemente se acercó y arrodillándose a su lado la abrazó con la nula intención de soltarla. Y Kaoru, que ya había despertado del todo y comprendía lo que estaba pasando, fue incapaz de retribuir su abrazo.

Porque aunque se había pasado los últimos tres años soñando con ese momento, aún cuando Kenshin ya no anteponía el "señorita" a su nombre, la joven no sintió felicidad. Solo un vacío. Un vacío tan grande que no supo como podría volver a llenar. Y por eso, ante la mirada estupefacta de Kenshin Himura, Kaoru Kamiya, cubriéndose con ambas manos el rostro, por primera vez en años se largó a llorar.

***¨----*¨¨*----*¨¨*----*¨¨*----*¨¨*----*¨¨*----*¨¨*----*¨¨*----*¨¨*----*¨¨*----*¨¨*----¨***

Fin acto seis.

La Partida.

Junio 15 , 2009

Notas de autora.

Hola!!!

Lo prometido. Ya estamos nuevamente editando, reesribiendo y tratando de mejorar un poco las historias. Me entretuve mucho en esta ocasión pensando en Kaoru y su confusión con algunos conceptos que nos son naturales. Es decir… en el siglo diecinueve, por ejemplo, ¿se tenía una idea de lo que era el deporte, como lo conocemos hoy en día? O del piloto de avión… porque veamos, hasta el momento estaba el capitán de un barco, el maquinista de un tren, el cochero del carruaje, el jinete de un caballo. La parte en que aparece Enishi o Nishi fue graciosa, pero no creo que sea de relevancia para el fanfic, más que como una anécdota dentro de la historia, aun cuando a partir de ahora las cosas comienzan a cambiar.

Finalmente se fue el verano de estas tierras y ha llovido y ha hecho frío. Como ustedes sabrán, en esta época mi país es bastante helado, pero por no se qué fenómeno, habíamos tenido temperaturas altas, inusuales hasta la fecha, hasta la semana pasada. Tengo una plantita que se confundió tanto con el calor que pensó que ya era primavera y floreció nuevamente. Es muy bonito ver cosas así, pero no deja de ser preocupante. De todos modos, las flores lila decoran mi jardín, y desde hoy un naranjo, que es el nuevo integrante vivo de mi familia compuesta de mi esposo, yo, mi perra y dos gatos, además de las plantitas y el limonero, a quienes hay que cuidar para que nos den flores y frutos. Después de todo, me he pasado la vida viendo a mi padre plantando cosas por doquier y me he dado cuenta de las muchas cosas que hago yo porque las vi en él. Como que para el día del padre le tendré un gran regalo.

Jejeje, ya me entretuve hablando de más. Las dejo hasta aquí, les quiero agradecer a quienes me han escrito, y les mando un abrazote y hartos besitos.

Y muchas gracias por reportarse a...

**Cindy-Jhonny**: Muchas gracias por escribirme, eres lo máximo. Y lo refrescante de escribir sobre personajes en esta época, es eso, que es más fácil "hacerlos hablar" y que usen cualquier expresión. En cambio, en las historias de Kenshin en toda ley, me parece que hay que cuidar más el lenguaje. Un besote y saludos a tu hija.

**A KaoruHimura**: Hace poco le tomé miles de fotografía a mi gatita. ¡Tienes razón! Ya creo que ella debería estra promocionando comida, latas de atun y esas cosas, es una belleza. Y encima, como ha descubierto que le gusta mi lugar de trabajo, me hace bastante compañía, como si de un perrito se tratara. La amo... pero mientras no estabilice mi econmía, no me atrevo a tener más animales, porque también hay que mantenerlos, desparacitarlos, vacunarlos y esas cosas. Pero a amo... ahhh (suspiro)

**Haro kzoids**: La idea de la readaptación comenzó en el momento en que sellé con "Fin" la historia anterior. Y es que me quedó esa inquietud de qué habría pasado si Kaoru no hubiera perdonado a Kenshin. Por eso incluso hice otro fanfic "En tu ausencia" que trata un poco de lo mismo. Espero que de todos modos, esta idea que viene en desarrollo pueda también gustar.

Hasta pronto!!!


End file.
